When Fates Meet
by A.W. Sharp-Flare
Summary: Ash finally has a chance to accomplish his dream, but soon he meets someone who ruined his family and is now out to destroy his life in order to gain something Ash has, then soon experience a tragic experience that changes him into a more darker and smarter Ash. but will his friends be able to regain the old Ash or will Ash stick to revenge. Ashxharem advance, pearl, amour, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected visitor

 **In this story Ash has all eight badges and there are some things that aren't in the show. There is a past that taught him how to fight, and some characters that will change him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but the plot is mine**

Something scurrying through the forest, being pursued by people and pokemon. This pokemon was breathing heavily; it had been beaten, burned, and shocked by a gang of criminals. It had enough of them abusing it so it planned to escape when it got the chance and it did. It had a strap of cloth tied around that looked like an egg was in it. It turned around and saw that those cooks who it escaped from were closing in on it; there were a bunch of houndooms and galvantula. They were getting closer and it was getting tired but it wouldn't give up then go back. It started to gain momentum and picked up its pace, as it picked up the pace it felt something coming at it. It quickly dropped to its knees and slid with its back close to the ground. As a flamethrower passed its face. As it slid, it felt another coming after it. So it put his paws on the ground and lifted its body off the ground going sideways doing a hands free cart wheel. Then suddenly a houndoom pounced right under it using a fire fang biting nothing but air.

It formed a dragon pulse and slammed it on houndooms' back making it yelp in pain. Then landing on the ground, and continued running. It finally saw a light in the forest, it kept going hoping to lose sight of them. As made it out of the forest and it stopped, barely able to balance. Right there was a cliff with a river that led to a waterfall, it looked to see if there was anywhere else but it was trapped with those men getting closer to them. It had a choice whether to jump and to save them with some injuries in the jump or run in another direction. It decided to take a risk, it tightened the strap and took a deep breath and leaped off the cliff landing in the river.

The men reached the cliff with their houndooms sniffing its scent, but to no avail. They lowered their head showing that they lost it. "What how could you lose that lucario." One of the men outraged wearing a symbol of an R.

"Take it easy that must mean that lucario jumped into the river, the scent can't disappear unless teleported." The other men said

"But do you know what lucario had with it." The first man said furiously

"Yes, it had the stone and the egg we stole." The 2nd man said

"But that not all of it, that egg belongs too a legendary Mew, and if we go back to headquarters and tell the boss that we fail do you know what he is going to do to us." The first said looking towards them seeing frightened faces.

"Don't worry, we will find them we just follow to where the river ends and if not we will have our top team in Kalos for help." The 2nd said leading them towards the river hoping to spot lucario.

 **Somewhere in Kalos**

A Certain raven haired hero wearing a blue with white shirt and faded blue jeans, wearing red and black shoes with a red hat with a white pokeball in the middle. With trusted partner on his shoulder, his friends traveling through the Kalos region with him. One was a female with brunette hair wearing a black shirt with a white collar, a red skirt, black shoes, and her pink hay with a black ribbon tied in a bow. Net was a male with blonde hair, wearing a light blue jumper suit. With his little sister also with blonde hair, wearing a brown shirt, black shorts with a white skirt over it, while carrying a yellow handbag. In it was a small dark orange mouse, by the name of dedenne.

Ash had finally got all eight badges and was has a couple of weeks till Ash was going to be participating in the Kalos league conference. He had been training non-stop training his team to become even stronger. As his pokemon were training, he also trained himself with them. His body started to get buffer, you could see how much muscle he gained practicing night and day with his pokemon.

The week went by quick because the competition was about to start in two days. Ash was doing some last minute training building up their speed, defense, and attack. Ash smiled at his team, on how proud they did training as hard as they could. He looked up to see the sun setting so it was time to stop.

"Alright guys that's it for today, you need to keep your strength up for the next day." Ash said

His pokemon stopped their training session and gathered around Ash. "I know how hard you guys were training, and I'm glad to see how much stronger you gotten and soon that training will pay off." He praised his pokemon earning a shout of their name.

"Let's show them a good battle." Ash said excited and returned them to their pokèball. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and entered the Pokemon Center.

They were staying at the pokemon center during his training. As he entered he saw his friends Serena, Bonnie, Clemont sitting on sofa there talking about something. He was intrigued on what they were talking about and walked towards them.

"Hey guys what you are talking about." Ash asked

"Nothing!" Serena said quickly

Ash stared at her confused, "but I saw you talking to them."

"It's nothing really." Serena said trying to avoid the question, turning her head to the side feeling her cheeks flare.

Ash was about to ask something, until Clemont interrupted him. "We were just wondering, if you were ready for the league I heard that there is going to be some strong competition." He said

"Yeah, I and my Pokémon trained hard for this, and I'm not going to let them down." Ash said with enthusiasm

"You know I heard that this one person had a legendary pokemon with them, aren't you worried about facing this person." Bonnie asked

"No, I faced many of them and experienced their strength, and I can tell you these legendary are powerful and mystical when at first sight." Ash said

"You really saw many legendary, that is so cool." Bonnie eyes begin to sparkle

"Yeah, I helped many legendary's on my journey while stopping crooks trying to capture them to destroy the world." Ash told them remembering all the teams plotting to capture the legendary's, but was failed because of him. "We'll I have to go to my room, I need a new pair of clothes." His clothes were worn down, good thing his mom gave him some spare clothes. That he left disappearing from their sights.

"So Serena when are you going to tell him." Bonnie said mischievously, they both found out how she felt for Ash a month ago.

"I just don't have the courage too tell him." Serena replied depressed

"But you have to tell him sooner or later, because he might be available next time you see him." Clemont said

"Yeah, I heard from his travels that he traveled with other girls before you." Bonnie said

"Yeah I know but it's hard to tell him, every time I'm alone with him and have the chance, my body freezes." Serena cheeks became even red

"When I see him, my hearts starts beating like an earthquake my stomach starts to twist into a knot, I get mesmerized by his auburn eyes that my body feels like jelly every time I hear his voice." Serena confessed

"You fell for him hard." Clemont said

"Yeah I did" Serena replied then got up. "I'm going to our room to get some sleep, I'm so tired." Serena said good night to them and left heading to the room.

As she went towards the room, the door was locked but she opened it with her key. She froze, Ash stood next to the bed, back facing her, wearing nothing but pikachu boxers and towel around his neck. Serena felt her face turn all red; she stood there staring at Ash feeling her nose starting bleed. Ash got what he needed and turned around going back to the shower. Serena got a good look at his body, he was really muscular with his well toned chest and his six pack abs. Water was still dripping down his body, Serena couldn't stop starring at him because to her that was hot. Aroused by his body, she was hopping Ash wouldn't noticed her.

Ash was in very deep thought choosing which pokemon to use for the first round. He didn't notice her as he went in, as the door shut Serena gained her composure. Went her bed and started to re-image what she just saw blushing like mad, that you can see her as a tomato.

Ash finished showering and decided which team he would use first. Ash looked at Serena noticed that when she looked straight at him then diverted her face away. He became confused to why she would do that, but shrugged it off. As he was about to leave to get something to eat, as he left towards the cafeteria, he sensed something. Something that he felt drawn too, he couldn't think of the feeling. It felt like someone calling for help, someone who is in pain and agony.

He followed it feeling it getting stronger and the more the he got closer the more he could feel its suffering. But something small and was floating in air lurking in the shadows smiling then vanishing. Ash continued following until he saw a river, he could feel it getting closer. So he followed the streaming waiting to see what was in stored for him. As he followed it further along he saw a trail, he looked shocked to what it was. There he saw was a trail of blood, and soon ran towards the path. He saw a cave straight ahead of him so he went there. But when he was getting closer he saw something come towards it, Ash jumped forward falling towards the ground hearing a huge explosion behind him.

Ash grunted in pain and got up to look around. There he saw all around him were pokemon looking towards him angered. There caterpie and its evolutions, bellsprouts, pinsir, scizors, shiftrys, kricketunes, pansage, pansear, scatterbugs, and phantups. They didn't want him to enter, when he took one step they fired bullet seeds, razor leafs, bug bite, and bullet punch at him. Ash jumped back dodging the bullet seeds and razor leaf. Then Ash ducked one of the scizors bullet punch, but then another scizor came and rammed its claws into stomach. Ash yelped, as he was sent flying being slammed into a tree. He coughed up some blood as his back felt a blistering sensation. He fell from the tree landing on his knees; he kept ignoring the pain that stung his back.

"Listen, I'm just trying help whose ever in their, but you're going to have to let me get through." Ash spoke but they didn't budge, he sighed he forgot that he left his pokemon back at the pokemon center. He had to think of something to get past him. Then something blinded him, Ash instinct kicked in he jumped forwarded tumbling to the crust of the earth. As another explosion came. Are they trying to kill me Ash thought, exasperated when a flamethrower came at him, Ash quickly reacted and dodged it and rolled past it.

He sighed relief, then looked behinds him to see the ground covered with soot. Ash had to think of a way to get in there. Until something hit him, actually did hit him. As pansage sent razor leafs cutting his face, legs and arms. Causing Ash to fall to his knees, as the cuts bled out his blood. Ash grasped his arms grunting and hissing.

Ash breathed deeply slowing down his heart rate. He had to take one more chance, whatever in there needs his help. Ash got up and started limping towards the cave. Even when they started hitting him with their moves. It hurt like hell to Ash but he had this determined look saying that nothing is going to stop him. The pokemon were shocked to see him take this many hits and still be able to walk. But they needed to protect a fellow pokemon, and can't risk a human getting into the cave and risk the life of it.

They blasted all their most powerful attack and blasted it at Ash knowing the risk. Ash turned towards the blast shocked, as his life past through his eyes. The day when he first started to travel choosing his first pokemon. Earning all the badges and pokemon he caught during his Kanto journey. His friends Misty and Brock traveling with him in Johto region. Then when he first met May and her little brother Max, teaching and training her becoming her mentor. While traveling with Brock and Mays little brother Max. To the part when May and Ash were rescuing manaphy at the Temple of seas. Then to Sinnoh meeting a certain blunette with her piplup in her arms. Also helping her with contest and learning something as well. To seeing Dawn in her cheerleader outfit cheering him with his battles. Traveling to Unova meeting the legendary Zekrom, to meeting his friends Cilian and Iris while meeting his rival Trip. Then to meeting his new friends in Kalos Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena, All those memories started to appear, Ash shielded his eyes but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see a jackal with blue fur with cream on his stomach, black appendages on his head with black looking mask on his face with his fierce red eyes. Lucario was really hurt; he had cuts all over his body and he was breathing really heavy.

' _What are you doing we are not like that and we are not like them. Do you see him attacking anyone here?'_ Lucario spoke angrily

Ash was astonished at what he just heard, lucario had just spoken. Lucario starting to loose conscious and Ash caught him, but Lucario pushed Ash off him _. 'Leave human before I make you'_ lucario growled at him.

"I don't mean any harm, I just want to help." Ash said softly

 _'Then what, I let my guard down then you capture me.'_ Lucario snarled

"No, I just got this feeling that someone was hurt so I just followed it from here, feeling someone who was in agony and it was you." Ash said

 _'I don't need help from a pitiful human, they are all the same torturing pokemon to get what they want and if they don't live up to your expectation you hurt them or starve them to their death. I have seen so many pokemon being misused and abandoned by their trainers.'_ Lucario said with a raging voice

"You don't know anything about me, I care for my pokemon and I treat them with kindness and respect. I treat them as if they were my own flesh and blood!" Ash shouted at him, his eyes started to flicker from auburn eyes to bluish glow in his eyes. "I came hear to help someone not to capture, to help." Ash stated

 _'But how can I know that I can trust you and that you are telling?'_ Lucario inquired

"I would give my own life to protect someone." Ash said calmly, "you can't see that I'm trying to help you then look into my eyes and see that I'm serious." Ash answered

Lucario looked at him; in his eyes he could tell that he was serious. But even if he were telling the truth he needed to keep the egg hidden. But the other thing is that he can't protect the egg in the state that he's in. Then his eyes started to flash, turned immediately behind him to see a menacing look staring right at him. Then memories started appearing in his mind, he saw everything he needed to know through the eyes of the unknown. As he turned towards Ash he could see that he was astounded of this being that was familiar to him which he hasn't seen for years.

"It's you!" The creature looked at looked at him and nodded then started too disappeared. "Wait!" Ash said wanting to ask him something. All of a sudden he felt pain in his head. Falling to the ground trying soothing his mind. He didn't understand what it meant. "What does he mean everything will be explained soon?" Ash getting all confused before his eyes started to get blurry feeling lucario shaking him, then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

 **In Ash dream**

Ash was roaming around this empty space with nothing around him just a blank white around. As he walked around he saw this door, Ash became interested in what was behind this door so he opened it. As he walked in he ended up in this town, but wasn't just any town it was pallet town. He saw so many people that he hasn't seen for a long time, it made him happy remembers the old times.

Then he suddenly remembered that this wasn't a happy memory. He started sprinting towards Professor Oak place. When he made it the was a fire coming out of professor Oak house. The fire department was sending out blastoise, wartortule, and squirtle to extinguish the fire. He saw everyone around him having a worried expression, but these two women were trying to get in and one of them was his mother. He saw the panicking and scared in her eyes; he went in the burning building, seeing almost everything being burnt to a crisp. He looked towards living room to see someone.

It was himself but a younger version of himself. Younger Ash was crying with sorrow, but he wasn't the only one there. Little Ash was clutching on to this girl crying while his hands were covered in blood with a pool of blood surrounding him. The girl wasn't moving, she was badly hurt and what was worst is that she was stabbed in the heart with a knife.

Then suddenly Ash turned towards his right and started yelling. He gently put her down and his whole body started to glow with blazing blue aura. He started to run towards this black shadow that looked slightly older than younger Ash. As younger Ash body aura started manipulating into this beast, and was about to attack. Normal suddenly turned behind to see the whole building started to come down on him so he braced himself.

 **End of Dream**

Ash sprang up breathing heavily with sweat drops around his face. Then his head started to hurt, he had gotten a massive headache. That memory was the worst thing that had happened to him, and he thought he finally forgotten about his past. He looked around his surrounding he saw that he was in a cave. He remembered what had happened, he got up but fell. The pain was spreading through his body, but now not the time he had to look for lucario. He got up and searched for lucario, "lucario where are you." He was stopped by some pokemon, a group of kricketunes, "can you please let me pass." They didn't move, when Ash took a step the kricketunes fired at him.

"Owe what the heck that was for." Ash stepped back, "why does this keep happening?"

 _'That's because these pokemon that live here were abandoned and misused.'_ Lucario explains appearing next to Ash

"They were abandoned?"

 _'Yes'_

"Why would these people do some horrible things to these pokemon?" Ash raged

 _'It was just what I told you, if they don't live up to your expectation you abandoned them. They started to hate humans and never trusted any human that came here. But I know you would never do it.'_

"Huh?"

 _'Our surprised visitor gave me memories, memories of your past.'_

"I'm glad you understand that you understand." Ash said giving lucario a goofy smile.

 _'Also you are really dense when it comes to the opposite sex.'_

"What do you mean by that?" Ash becoming bewildered from what he had said. ' _Never mind, I need your help with something.'_ "What do you need from me?" Lucario suddenly disappeared and then reappeared but this time lucario was holding an egg.

 _'I stolen this from some crooks, but I got injured trying to escape.'_

Ash looked closely at, the egg was pink. He felt something about the egg that felt so familiar to him. He held out his hand and touched the egg, "daddy." Ash jolted back he looked to see a confused lucario. 'What happened?'

"Did you hear that voice?" Lucario shook his head saying no. "I swear heard a voice, but I guess I must be hearing things." Suddenly the ground started to rumble, and blast was fired. "What's going on?" As Ash took a step, the walls of the cave started collapsing with rocks starting to fall l. Lucario pushed Ash back giving him the egg, with rocks falling on him.

"Lucario!" Ash panicked and ran towards the pile of rocks. He laid down the egg and started digging, "lucario answer me, Lucario!" He kept moving the rocks but there was no sign of lucario anywhere. Ash cut his hand moving the rock which started to burn. But he endured it and kept calling out for lucario.

' _Leave ...me here ...And go, protect the egg.'_ Lucario uttered

"No, I'm not leavening you here; I can get you out of here." Ash said and continued

' _W..why...do you w..want to save me?'_

"Because I can't leave a friend here, I won't abandon a friend in need." Ash said

 _'H...ow can you con..sider me a .fr... , when I tried to hurt you.'_

"But you didn't and you saved me, if you hadn't stop them from attacking, I would've been dead." Ash grabbed a small stone that looked weird, as Ash touched it and a glow started to appear and blinded Ash, he turned and grabbed the egg and held onto the stone. As the light disappeared lucario looked different, his appendages grew long with red tips. The fur on his stomach grew bigger, and his tail grew bigger and becoming a tannish color. With black outlines around his body, the tip of his feet and paw were red. The spikes doubled and grew bigger, with his eyes becoming fiercer.

"Wow lucario you mega-evolved." Ash becoming astonished by lucario appearance. "How did you mega-evolve, I thought you needed a meganite for that?"

' _I did steal a stone from those crooks, I guess that's it.'_

"But you need a keystone and you have to have a strong bond with someone." Ash becoming confused, but he looked closely at the stone it was just like what Korrina had. "This is a keystone."

Ash eyes gleamed with excitement, "I finally got myself a keystone."

 _'Why are you so excited?'_

"I wanted this thing for a long time and now I finally have it."

 _'But why did I evolve into this mega-form?'_

"This here shows that you and I have a bond that is strong, that means you trust me." Ash explained while holding out the keystone.

Lucario smirked, 'I don't mind being your partner after what I seen your past, I know that I can trust you and I know that you will never abandon me.' Ash ran up to lucario and hugged him as lucario transformed back to original state. "I finally have a new pokemon and its lucario."

The place started to rumble again, 'first we have to find out what is causing this to happen.' Ash put the egg in his bag and they headed out. As they were closer they were to the exist he started to hear people shouting. It sounded like a battle is about to out. Ash got this weird feeling in him, that when he goes out there it's isn't going to be pretty.

'Lucario suddenly stopped, It can't be.' "What is it?" Ash suspicion kept growing as he saw the look of lucario, his eyes showed sorrow, anger, and hatred.

 _'The auras of the pokemon are vanishing.'_

Ash started to rushing, reaching the end of the cave. Ash halted to a stop and froze. The area was wrecked and destroyed, but what was worst was the corpse of pokemon laying there lifeless in pond of their blood. He slowly walked to the one of them, it was young, and he held it, feeling no beats of life. Ash dropped to his knees, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you."

A pansage jumped out of the Bush, but was shot in the back of the head. Ash eyes widened in shock as of what he saw, he looked into the eyes of pansage it showed terror and he was helpless to save it. People started appear around him, holding up guns and houndooms beside them.

"Where is the lucario you were with?" One of them said walking up to him.

Ash started to lose his composure and rammed the men to the ground. "Why did you kill them?" Ash screamed at him and started punching him. The man face started to bleed, his houndoom bit Ash on the shoulder. Ash screamed in agony as the pain grew stronger; Ash grabbed houndoom by the head and smashed it to the ground leaving a crater. Ash eyes started to glow blue as his rage erupted. He turned towards the man crawling for his life. He grabbed the man aggressively and lifted him up, **_"who shot pansage!"_** Ash voice became so icy cold. "I..I...do..n't know," **_"wrong answer!"_** Ash threw him up and punched the man sending him crashing to multiple trees.

"Don't just stand their attack him." The gang of crooks with an R on their shirts. They started shooting at him, but a cloak of blue energy started to form around his body deflecting the bullets. "Houndooms attack!" One of the houndooms jumped straight towards Ash using fire fang, Ash right hand glowed and delivers a massive uppercut. Launching houndoom in the air disappearing, then two houndooms started to attack with quick attack. Ash mind focused on the two fast pokemon and felt like they were moving in slow motion.

Ash put his hands on the ground on the ground and spin kicked both of them on the side with his foot fused with his aura that sent them crashing to the ground unconscious. Two more were left, Ash stood still focusing on the remaking two. He concentrated on the motion they were moving, the beating of their heart.

Houndooms delivered a flamethrower, but Ash turned to the side dodging it. Once he sidestepped one was coming at him with flame charge. Ash didn't have time to dodge it so he put all of his energy to his hand and caught houndoom causing him severe burns but he held on. But his injures from before started causing him more pain. He was focused on one of the houndoom, he didn't notice the other houndoom sneaking behind.

But as Ash sensed houndoom it was too late, houndoom bit Ash on the right shoulder causing Ash to scream in agony. Ash desperately trying ignore the pain and hold them back. The crooks with the R were laughing and smiling at him, "give up I don't think you have much time to live."

"Hey I got an idea lets go to where his friends are."

" ** _How do you know that!"_**

"Are you stupid we've been keeping track of you all this time, from all the travels you been on from our boss." One of the men said

"We have someone who knows you to we'll." another man said

"First we are going to murder every friend you traveled with, and for the Girls we are going to have some fun with them first before we kill them."

Ash anger erupted, he head-butted the houndoom. Grabbed the one on his shoulder and slammed them together. Ash all cut and bruised, his bleeding from the head-but. His fierce blue eyes frightened everyone. His fist glowed to formed spheres, he fused both together into a giant sphere and threw at them. Exploding at contact, and as the smoked cleared they were both out.

Ash looked around to see them shaking, " ** _who was it that said that!"_** Pointing at that unconscious man. They immediately pushed a man towards Ash, "he was the one who said it." They said

Ash looked straight at him, " ** _why don't you repeat it."_**

The man didn't say a thing, "Alright then who killed that pansage!" They all pointed at the same man. Ash grabbed him by the collar, "why did you shoot at that pansage?"

"I...I...don't know." The man started to quiver in fear. Ash hands started to glow, he lifted the man up. **_"Let me see if you still don't know."_** His smile was so menacing, like he was enjoying the terror in their eyes. "No please, please don't kill me." The man begged for his life

The aura in his body started to form in his hand. Lucario appeared in front of Ash holding onto his arm. _'Calm yourself, don't let your anger take control of your mind.'_ Ash didn't listen; lucario held his arm and twisted it. But Ash let go of the man and launched his right arm at lucario. Lucario let go of his hold and grabbed his hand. Which Ash threw his left, but lucario caught it.

 _'Listen to me Ash you need to control your anger._ '

"Why are you defending them, don't you see what to them." Ash raged

 _'Yes, but you and I are not like them.'_

"So you want to just let them live after what they just did, they were abandoned and misused, they didn't deserve this." Ash yelled

' _You think killing them will satisfy their deaths, it just shows them that no human can be trusted.'_

Ash started to regain his composure, his eyes started to return to auburn eyes. "I'm sorry lucario, its just what happened to them made me angry and I didn't save any of them." ' _But you did save me, and the egg in their will give birth to new life and let all their life emerge from this egg.'_

Ash smiled and looked "Your right, somewhere up there, I hope you guys can forgive me." _'Looks like those people ran, but we will catch them eventually.'_ Lucario collapsed to the ground

"Are you okay?"

 _'Yeah, I'm just really tired.'_

Ash smiled and grabbed his paw, "will you come with me on my journey?" Lucario didn't say a word but nodded. Ash held out one of the empty pokeball and tapped on lucario capturing in the pokeball with the ping sound. Ash did his signature pose, "alright I just caught a lucario." Then left going to pokemon center promising himself and his new friend that he will provide justice to those who have died.

 **Somewhere in the forest**

This creature watching Ash leave, _'he sure has a tough path ahead of don't you think Mew."_

Mew nodded in sadness because the path that Ash is in that mew had vision of his a horrible path. _'But is it ok to leave your baby with him.'_ Mew looked at the creature straight in the eyes and shows that it was okay. _'Oh, I understand I mean I would trust him too with mine, but I decided to leave her be. But soon enough I will be joining him on his journey because he will need me and I always wanted to be his pokemon.'_ Mew knew what he meant; she would also join Ash if she didn't have to protect the tree of life. And with that they teleported to some far away place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: let the tournament begin

 **In a hidden hideout**

"Sir you called?" A certain purplish haired women said with a blue haired man saluted together.

"Indeed a few maggots lost something really important of mine and are receiving punishment now, I need you to retrieve an egg and the lucarionite that was taken away by a pokemon who ended up with your target and I need you to retrieve both of them and if you don't you will receive punishment worse than death" A man with brown hair, orange suit, and a green tie on screen ordered within the background, you could hear them cry with agony and asking the man for forgiveness.

"Sure thing boss" a tannish cat with an amulet coin on his forehead said with nervousness. As the screen turned black, they started to crying tears of joy while hugging each other, "did you hear that the boss gave us a mission." Meowth said

"I know, it has been a long time since he gave us a mission, we are needed again." James said happily

"You guys better not screw this up or else we are in big trouble." Jessie said

James and Meowth looked each other, "what do you mean by that." They both asked

"Both of you seem to mess things up that's why we never catch pikachu."

"What about you, you aren't always perfect like you think you are." They said in unison

That was a big mistake her face turned red with anger that steam started to come out of her ears. With that she started beating the crap out both of them.

 **2 hours later**

Jessie was sitting down having some tea, while James and Meowth were in a corner shaking and quivering. "I.. did..n't.. t..hink girls could be this scary."

"You got dat right, we know one thing though."

"What is it?"

"If we get into trouble lets talk about how untalented Jessie is."

 **Pokemon center**

"Ash what the heck were thinking disappearing from us, we were worried about you." Serena said worriedly as she helping Nurse Joy treating Ash. Pikachu that was being held by Serena was giving him an angry look. "Pika pika pikachu pi pikachu pika pikapi, pi pikachu pi." _'We were really worried about you, but not as worried as her, I mean talk about over stress just being with her.'_

Ash put his hand behind and slightly laughed, "well you see, I kind got this feeling that someone was hurt so I followed and led me there."

Clemont and Bonnie entered the room, "how did you get those injuries?" Clemont asked

Ash face fell, "I rather not talk about it." He put his head down that gave them the sign that said something terrible happened, so they decided to not press any further. "So Ash, were you able to find the pokemon?" Bonnie said clearing the mood in the room

"Yeah, in fact he is being treated as we speak." Ash answered

"Really can we meet it?" Bonnie asked joyfully

"Yeah can we?" Serena also wanted to meet it as well as Clemont.

Then wigglytuff entered the room with a tray with a pokeball in it. "Well now you can." Bonnie was get excited and hoping to become friends with it, "Where?" Ash reached out grabbed the pokeball, "thank you wigglytuff."

"Come on out lucario." The ball opened and materialized the jackal pokemon.

 _'How may be of service to you master.'_ Clemont, Bonnie, pikachu, and Serena gasped on what they had heard. "Did lucario just talk?" They said in awe, "it must be telepathy, I read that some pokemon have the ability to communicate to us with their mind." Clemont explained

"Are you going to use him tomorrow in the match tomorrow?" Clemont said as he closely examines lucario. Ash suddenly realized that tomorrow is when the Kalos league tournament. "Crap I forgot about the league tournament, I need to talk to professor Oak." Ash got up forgetting his injuries and ran towards the PC with his Serena close behind him worrying about his injuries. Clemont, Bonnie, and pikachu stayed behind to talk to Lucario and maybe give them some alone time. But as he passing by a corner, he slipped running into Serena that was to the side of him. Earning a crash sound, "ow, I should watch where I was going." As he got up, he thought his landing wasn't that painful.

He put his down suddenly touching something soft and round. Then he remembered that Serena was next to him, he felt his face turned bright red. He looked down to see his hand on her boob and see Serena face as bright as his. "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to do this." The next thing Ash heard was "eeeeeeek" from Serena, then seeing a hand slamming against the face.

Ash had a hand print on his face, "I'm sorry Serena please forgive me." But only seeing her angry face and hearing a "humph." But to Serena she couldn't stop thinking of Ash hand touching her body, that feeling felt kind of pleasant to her. But she was too embarrassed to admit it to anyone, "let me do something for me to show how sorry I am."

Serena looked at Ash to his eyes was telling he really was sorry. Serena face was turning red realizing that Ash would do anything she wanted Ash to do. She hid her face from Ash by turning away, when she looked away she saw Bonnie smiling devilishly at her.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ash put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked forward making Ash confused about her heart started pounding like a drum, her face turning as bright as a tomato. "It's nothing" hoping for Ash not to notice her face. But it didn't work, Ash was close was really close to her seeing his hand gently touching her forehead. "Ate you feeling alright, your face is burning up." It wasn't helping Serena slow her heart, the touch of his hand making Her being lost in his eyes. "I'm fine" trying to compel herself to keep calm.

"Alright, but if you need anything just ask." Ash giving her a smile that she loves so much that made her all flustered. "I..uh. " leaving Ash more confused about girls. With that Ash grabbed onto the phone and dialed professor Oak phone. "Hello this is Professor Oak." once he saw that it was Ash he smiled, "Ash my boy how you doing and how does Kalos league been doing for you."

"I'm doing great I won all right badges and I'm going to participate in the Kalos league." Ash got all his badges and showed them to him. "That's nice my boy, I got a question to ask?"

"What is it professor?"

"I looked at your pokedex and it shows that you caught a lucario and it also says that it was holding a lucarionite."

"Yeah so"

"That means you have a pokemon that can mega-evolve!" Professor Oak had practically yelled. "I'm sorry this the first time I get hear anything about mega evaluation ." Regaining his composure from that sudden outburst. "It was amazing, they get a lot stronger and the power they release is immense."

"When you get the chance come visit me so I can study more about the bond between you and lucario."

"Sure, but there is one thing I need."

"What is it."

"I would like you to send me..." Ash giving a list of pokemon that he needed tomorrow.

"Alright you got, oh and Ash I found this in a cave and it is has no use for me but it should help you. It will be with your pokemon that I will be sending and I wish you good luck. Oh and Serena?" Serena looking confused to why professor wanted her m, "yes professor." "Good luck on catching his heart. It is good to feel young." Serena becoming shocked to how he knew it. "What do you mean."

"Nothing you need to worry about Ash." As Ash put his pokeballs on the transporter then vanishing with other pokeballs reappearing.

When Ash released his pokemon, they were ecstatic to see him. They all dog piled on Ash leaving him smiling on seeing some old friends. "Alright guys we will have our first match and we are going to win it." Earning a cheer from his pokemon, "so let's work hard and practice." Earning another shout of their names. "Alright first let's jog around the pokemon center 20 times, then we will do some mock battles." All of his pokemon were getting pumped up and are ready to give it their all.

 **Tomorrow**

Ash got up feeling relief, thanks to the help of nurse Joy and wigglytuff the pain was gone except on his shoulder. Today was the day he be facing opponents for a chance to face the elite four and the champion Diana. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and they left the center and entered the arena. He looked at the screen to see that he was the first person that was going to be facing this dude with long black wearing rock stars makeup while having a spiked hair, black coat with a dark red shirt looked kind of like the gothic type. But when he looked at the other participant he saw some people that he had recognized. Ritchie was one, the other was Paul, and then Cameron, the other was his strongest opponent was Tobias. The last one was his companion he traveled with in Hoenn, Max. He grew a little taller, but he still looked the same old self when he traveled with. But right now he needs to focus on his match.

As he was about to head out to the arena pikachu suddenly jumped off his shoulder and ran. "Pikachu where are you going." When he spotted pikachu, he saw his friends talking to an old friend while holding pikachu. As he saw her he felt weird in his stomach, his face was starting to turn red when she saw him and smiled. He didn't understand but he can't stop staring her dazzling ocean blue eyes. He tried focusing but the way she was smiling it felt like he was on top of the world. Serena saw how Ash was acting and felt destroyed on the inside but she will not give up. Ash went towards May and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again May, it's been so long."

"I know, I would like talk about the travels we've been on but you have a match, so I came to wish you good luck." Giving Ash a heart warming smile while giving Ash back pikachu.

"Thanks, and I can't wait to see Max again and talk to you." Ash waving at them and focused on his match. Ash went towards the battle field and seeing the crowd cheering out loud. "Let's win this pikachu." Earning a pika from his most trusted partner.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present two competitors who made it to this far to participate in the Kalos league. On the red side of the field, a long time contender in multiple leagues who has shown ability and time again his brilliance on the field of battle. He has been in the finals of both the Indigo League and the Silver Conference and has matched with two legendary in the Sinnoh league tournament May I present to you, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto!" Announcer announced

"In the green corner This man has dominated the Kalos gym with only one pokemon, will he be able to do it against his competitor, ladies and gentlemen here I present you with Razor Skern from Santelune city." The announcer introduced

The referee stepped in the middle of the battle field, **"this is a three on three battles. both opponents can switch, when all three pokemon on one side is unable to battle the winner will advance."**

"Talonflame I choose you." Ash threw his pokeball and popped out the scorching pokemon. "Let's rock it out barbaracle." Razor let out his pokemon.

"Oh looks like Ash has a serious disadvantage against Razor, will Ash be able pull out an unexpected victory?"

"That never stopped me, talonflame use razor wind." With the scorching pokemon sending out a white whip of wind. "Heh is that all you got, barbaracle use ancient power." Barbaracle used his power levitating the rocks from the ground launched it. Destroying the razor wind like it was nothing, "alright barbaracle use skull bash." Barabaracle flew towards talonflame with his head lowered. "Let's kick things up a notch, talonflame use flame bird." Talonflame whole body lid on fire and dived low gaining some momentum then curved in an angle when low to the ground. Gaining extraordinary speed and delivered a mixture of flame charge and brave bird it flew down and flew upward aiming right to the chest of barbaracle sending it flying upward to the sky and falling to the ground.

Talonflame got injured due to brave bird effect . "Talonflame use roost," with illusion feathers appearing around talonflame with the injuries it just got disappearing. "Barbaracle use rock polish then razor shell." Barbaracle speed increased exceptionally and was moving swiftly on the ground. Ash getting confuse on how to deal with new speed, "talonflame try keeping your distance from the ground and try spotting barbaracle."

"You think that is going to work, barbaracle show them how you do it." Barabaracle jumped on the wall and leaped towards talonflame. Cutting talonflame with a supper effective move making cry its name in agony, then ricochet towards talonflame repeating the attack multiple times. "Talonflame spin and use razor wind."

Talonflame rotated its body sending a whirlwind of razor wind. Hitting barbaracle and sending it flying towards the ground. "Barabaracle get hold of yourself and use rock polish again and deliver razor shell to cut though." A water like sword appeared on barbaracle arm as it sliced razor wind into nothing.

"Talonflame use roost." But Razor had expected it, with barbaracle was moving so fast that all you can see was a blur. Barabaracle appeared behind talonflame in an instant. "talonflame dodge it," but barbaracle was to quick and slashed talonflame sending it towards the ground before it had time to heal itself. Razor chuckled, "this is an easy win, barbaracle finish this with skull bash,"

Ash gritted his teeth, "talonflame I know you can do it use flame bird one more time." Ash words reached talonflame and its whole body turned into flame and did a u-turn going straight towards barbaracle. They both collided together causing an explosion. "Talonflame push through show them how strong you are." Ash boosted talonflame confidence and his body flames grew bigger and it looked like a giant Phoenix.

Then started pushing barbaracle forward. It angered Razor, "barbaracle show who stronger, full power skull bash." With them back to being equal. That's when it hit Ash,"talonflame quickly move out of the way," with talonflame moving out of the way barbaracle crashed into the earths crust. With a crater so deep you couldn't see barbaracle.

With Razor face boiling with anger, "barabaracle use ancient power then razor shell." The ground started to levitate then went straight towards talonflame. "Dodge it and use razor wind." Talonflame weaved the rocks. Then sent a razor wind towards barbaracle. "I'm not going down easily, barbaracle use skull bash."

"Use flame charge." Ash said quickly.

Barabaracle bashed with talonflame. Sending them flying back. "Barabaracle gain your ground and use ancient power." With rocks being sent to talonflame, "talonflame use brave bird to dodge and use razor wind." Barabaracle suddenly disappeared from sight then in front of talonflame. "Finish this with razor shell." Talonflame crashed to the ground with swirls to the ground. "Talonflame is unable to battle, red corner send out your next pokemon."

"Oh what an upsetting conclusion, talonflame put up a good fight but it wasn't fast enough to take on barbaracle." The announcer said

 **In the stage**

"Will Ash be alright." Serena said worriedly

"It true that Ash only has two left, but barbaracle took a lot of damage."Clemont explained and it was true, barbaracle was panting heavily.

"But that match was so cool, I didn't know you could combine moves like that." Bonnie getting excited

"I know Ash and he still has something up his sleeves." May encourage, it made Serena depressed on what she said but she hid it and focused on Ash.

 **Back at the arena**

"You did great talonflame." Ash recalled talonflame and reached for his next pokeball. "Sceptile I choose you" a forest pokemon appeared with his signature twig. "Begin."

"Sceptile use lead blade."

"Barabaracle use razor shell."

They disappeared with their speed. But you can hear them clashing each other. They appeared in the middle of the arena with their attacks colliding at an equal strength. "Push through it sceptile."

"Barabaracle show them real strength." Razor shouted

They were still the same at strength, but barbaracle was panting harder that sceptile took advantage of. He bended his arm making barbaracle pass him. Sceptile twisted his body and delivered with his other arm a leaf blade like an uppercut slash. Sending barbaracle flying towards the air. "Alright sceptile finish this with leaf storm." And a giant tornado of leaves went straight towards barbaracle.

"I won't let you, barbaracle use skull bash." Barabaracle tilted its head down and was falling towards sceptile with amazing speed that completely obliterated the leaf storm. "That was what I was hoping for, sceptile use leaf blade full power." Sceptile blades grew bigger that smashed barbaracle to the ground unable to continue.

 **"Barabaracle is unable to battle blue corner send out your next."**

"Looks like Ash was able to make it even between Razor with sceptile ninja skills." The announce praised sceptile

Razor grunted, "you need more training barbaracle, lets rock chandelure." The alluring pokemon that looks like a chandelier. "Chandelure use flame burst." With that chandelure blasted a fire attack at sceptile. But sceptile was too quick on his feet, "sceptile evade and store in energy." Razor caught onto what he was trying to do, "chandelure stop him from using it use dark pulse." Chandelure stored up dark energy and unleashed a dark beam at multiple places where sceptile is.

Sceptile back started to glow bright, "sceptile use solar beam." With sceptile unleashing a bright light beam colliding with chandelure that blasted right through the dark energy like nothing going straight to chandelure hitting its target. "Alright sceptile get up close and use leaf blade." Sceptile speeded towards chandelure with a green blade stretching from his arm and leaned his arm back and slashed. But then he heard Razor shout, "use flamethrower" which hit sceptile until he leaped back Doug a back flip back towards Ash. Leaving a little part of his arm Singed.

"Chandelure use confuse ray." With chandelure eyes glowing making sceptile lose control of himself. Sceptile started slashing the ground with leaf blade. Then firing solar beam at the wall, "snap out of it sceptile." But sceptile didn't listen and sent leaf storm towards the sky. Razor smiled devilishly, "chandelure use flame burst."

"Sceptile dodge it," but sceptile didn't listen to him. His body got burned with sceptile grunting in pain as flame touched his body. "Sceptile pull yourself together and use solar beam." Sceptile started to gain conscious and stored in energy, "chandelure use dark pulse." Sceptile blasted a beam of light coming into contact with chandelure dark pulse. Sending a powerful wave of energy dispersing from the blast.

Chandelure was looking weary, and so was sceptile which was much more bruised than chandelure. It looked like sceptile can't take one more hit, and Ash was still thinking of a strategy since sceptile can't get close. But he decided to wing it, "sceptile use leaf storm." A storm of leaves appeared and swirled towards chandelure. "That's all you got, chandelure burn them away with flamethrower." Incinerating the leaves to Ashes, Razor was smirking until sceptile appeared in front of chandelure.

"Finish this with quadruple leaf blade." Without any hesitation sceptile slashed chandelure multiple times. When sceptile was about to hit his final attack Razor did one last attack "use flamethrower." With flames bursting at sceptile scorching him. With both of them falling to the ground unconscious. "Both pokemon are unable to battle, both corners send out your last."

"Wow that was an astounding match, to bad it ended in a tie, what would both trainers do and who will win?"

Razor chuckled, "I saved my trump card for last." He reached out and grabbed a dusk ball. "My strongest pokemon, lets rock out gengar." With a shadow looking pokemon appearing in midair like a shadow. "Yeah but it is no match for my charizard." With a giant flame lizard with a flame appearing on his tail appearing. But they were wearing something, gengar had a headband with a genganite. While charizard was wearing a necklace with a charzidite x on it. "Alright mega-evolve." They had said in unison, with both of their pokemon glowing. The force of their energy bursting from them was magnificent it the sheer power they had unleashed. As the light faded gengar and charizard looked different.

Gengar eyes were glowing red, while the back his body was spiked. With his lower body red. His arms were spiked on the sides with his back also having the same, also with a third yellow eye in the middle.

Charizard body turned black while his stomach was light blue. The wings were dark blue with it looking curved like spike. And flames erupting from his mouth was blue and light blue mixture. His tail flame grew a little bigger but was the same color as the one on his mouth.

"Oh my goodness, both trainers pulled out their final pokemon and they are both able to mega-evolve this is going to be a mega match."

"Gengar use night shade." Dark energy erupted from his eyes and went towards charizard. "Charizard blast through it with flamethrower." Charizard blasted a powerful flamethrower that is twice the size of its original hitting the nightshade with shear power. They were equal with it bursting into an explosion sending sheer force from the explosion all over the arena. With clouds of dust and smoke surrounding the arena. "I'm not going to lose after going this far, gengar use dark pulse." A dark energy could be seen from the smoke.

"Charizard dodge it and use dragon claw." With amazing speed it whole body looked like it dispersed and was nothing but smoke quickly disappearing. Then seeing charizard appearing in front of gengar and then claws glowing dark blue and launched it at gengar. But it slashed nothing but an illusion of gengar. But seeing a shadow above, as it turned charizard body turned. Gengar unleashed a powerful shadow ball colliding with charizard.

Charizard fell but caught himself before he hit the ground. "Are you alright charizard?" Charizard snorted blue flame showing his anger. Ash smiled, "alright lets try something use flare claw." Charizard whole body burst into flames and flew up high the dived down falling like meteor. "Let's use our own combination use shadow ball the use dark pulse." Gengar

Created multiple shadow ball then fired it, then used his middle eye blasted a ray of energy. The multiple shadow balls combined into a gigantic shadow ball. "Charizard spin now."

Charizard twisted and aimed his claw in the middle, with both colliding at extraordinary impact. Charizard trying d his best to past through but as the dark pulse added to the shadow ball made it stronger. Pushing charizard back, Ash frustration grew trying to think of way to turn it quick. "Charizard use maximum flamethrower towards the center and break through." Charizard mouth ignited and blast blue flames powering though the shadow ball. "I won't let you, gengar add more power." With the energy being added to the shadow ball pushing charizard back.

"Charizard I know you are stronger than gengar with the training from Liz at charizard valley becoming on of the strongest there is so unleash your power from within." Charizard roared in intimidation and his flame erupted from body as he strikes through shadow ball then smashing through the dark pulse. Coming into contact with gengar hitting the ground. Making a cloud of dust surround them, but charizard flying away from the cloud of dust.

As the dust faded, gengar was barley standing. Panting heavily and it looked like it wasn't able to continue. But charizard was even worst, it wasn't able to keep its flying steadily, their was scratches and cuts all over his body. "Charizard use flamethrower." Sending a powerful flame from his mouth, "gengar dodge it and use night shade."

"Fly up and use dragon claw."

"Keep firing and aim for charizard." With charizard flying away, it was losing some speed but kept pushing on. Charizard flapped its wing then turned around and dropped like a rocket. Claws glowing blue and went towards gengar as he doges the night shade that gengar kept firing. Charizard got close to gengar hitting him straight in the cheek. But gengar didn't back down it move its face forward and blasted a night shade in charizard face.

They both stood in their own corner. They glared at each other not moving an inch. They were both heavily damaged, barely able to stand. As the crowd cheered for them. Ash and Razor waited to see what will happen. The crowed gasped as to what they had seen, but you could hear a thump to the ground.

 **Outside the tournament coliseum**

A blunette sleeveless black top, and a pink miniskirt that showed her upper legs with pink boots. On top her head was a white hat that covered her hair. "We're here piplup, I can't wait to see Ash again."

"Pip pip piplup." And both them walked into the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A reunion to remember

Both of them had fallen to the ground, unable to move. Both of them reverting back to their original referee had raised both flags "Both pokemon are unable to..." But the referee wasn't able finish his sentence because Ash had stopped him.

"Wait charizard get up, please charizard get up." Ash shouted with plea. Charizard still didn't move, "charizard you are stronger than this, just stand up and them you are superior like how you were in the Johto tournament. Where you took out two pokemon by yourself and matched with blaziken even when you were exhausted, you can't be beaten on the first match." Referee waited for a few seconds but charizard hadn't moved so he decided to continue where he left off.

"Look at charizard." One of the people in the audience shouted and they looked at charizard. Charizard started to move, picking himself off the ground and roared into the sky showing his dominance. Referee raised the red flag, **"gengar is unable to battle, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town is the winner and will be moving up to the next round."**

"Wow what an astounding match, charizard was able to pull through and win this match, will this trainer be able conquer the Kalos league and face our elite four and the Kalos champion Diantha?"

The crowed cheered for Ash, as Ash ran up to charizard and hugged charizard. "You did awesome charizard," and returned Him to his pokeball as he headed towards the back of the stage. Seeing his friends he smiled at them and walked towards them.

"That match was incredible and all your pokemon are amazing." Bonnie exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, and your pokemon put an awesome match." Clemont added

"It was so cool seeing your pokemon, they're really strong." Serena said

"I can't wait see your next match." May said then saw that Max match was about to end. "Let's go see Max, it is almost over."

"Lets hurry, I can't wait to see Max and see what pokemon he has." Ash said with enthusiasm. Then that headed to where Max match was.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle, Max Maple is the winner and will be moving on to the next match." Referee announced

"Take a nice rest." Max opened his pokeball and returned his pokemon. As he left the arena he saw his big sister May and Ash with other people he didn't recognize. "Ash, it's great to see you."

"Yeah me too, that match was incredible." Ash praised Max

"You did a fine job Max, I'm proud of you." May gave her little brother a hug embarrassing him. "Who are these people?" Max pointed at Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. "These are Ash's friend that are traveling with him through Kalos."

"Hi, my name is Serena, nice to meet you."

Serena gave him a sweet smile

"My name is Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." Clemont introduced

"Nice to meet you and this is dedenne." Bonnie held out her little orange mouse in her bag. "Ded dedenne." It said enthusiastically

"I heard you won you're match, I can't wait to face you Ash and show you how strong I am." Max said with determination.

"I can't wait to face you and when I do I'm going to win."

"I've been training ever since I gotten my first pokemon, and I'm going to show I'm not the person I use to be and I will beat you."

"Alright you guys, save it for your match but right now let's just hang out and get know our new friends." May said, with Serena and Bonnie agreeing with her.

As they headed out to the pokemon center. A man was running pushing through the crowd, with officer Jenny and her manetric pursuing him. "Stop thief."

"We have to help her." Clemont said, the other agreed while pulling out their pokemon. But Ash started running past them, "wait Ash don't do it, you just got yourself healed." Serena said worriedly

"What, he got injured." May and Max said in unison. "He looks fine."

"That's because, Nurse Joy was able to heal him, but not all his injuries." Clemont said.

"Don't worry pikachu with him." Bonnie said, until pikachu tapped on her shoulder.

"Pikachu." He said with concern

They looked at Ash as he ran towards the man. But the man had something on him. The man reached out of his pocket and grabbed a gun. "Move kid, or you won't be here for long."

The crowed started to scream in fear shouting "gun". "Oh no, Ash move out the way or that man will kill you." Serena pleaded to Ash.

"I will be alright, I know how to deal with this." That made them confused on what he had said.

With Ash getting closer, the man cocked the gun and aimed it at Ash. "It's your funeral kid." Then pulled the trigger firing at Ash. "Ash!"

But Ash slid down dodging the bullet, then low sweep the man. Dropping the man gun then kicking it away, the man got up and then started punching at Ash. But Ash dodged them avoiding his hits. The man couldn't lay a single on Ash and was starting to get tired.

"W..hy...are..n't...you..fight..ing..back?" The man was panting heavily.

"Because you're not worth fighting over, besides it's about time to end it." Ash grabbed the man arm then twisted it behind the man back. "That's why I didn't need to fight back, I could easily read your movement."

As officer Jenny came and cuffed the man, "thank you young man for helping stop this crook."

"I'm glad I could help." Ash said and went towards his friends. "That was awesome Ash, you dodged a bullet and took the man down without even hitting him." Max said

"Something I use to practice in the past, but let's go to the pokemon center so we can heal our pokemon." Ash said tried not getting into the conversation

"Ash?" A voice said

Ash turned around to see another friend, "Dawn is that you?"

"The one and only." The blunette haired girl said ecstatically

"It's good to see you Dawn." Ash said giving Dawn a hug. Ash suddenly felt that two people glaring down his neck. "What are you doing here Dawn, I thought you were going to Johto to compete in their contest circuit."

"I decided to take a break to visit and cheer you on." **'That isn't the only reason'** looking straight at May.

Breaking the hug. "Thanks that means a lot to see friends cheer me on, by the way these are my friends that traveled with me through Kalos: Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena." Ash said cheerfully.

"It is nice to meet you." Clemont and Bonnie said together

"It is nice to meet you." Serena said all gloomily

"Ah, nice meet you too." Dawn giving them an awkward smile. **'Did I do something to make her depress?'** Dawn thought

"I heard a commotion about a gun and I went to check out what was happening and found you talking to Officer Jenny." Dawn explained

"You should of seen what Ash had did, he doges a bullet, then he tires him out and grabs the man by the hand and twisted it behind his back." Max said with awe

"Wow, did Ash really do that?" Dawn said with astonishment, seeing the group nod." Wow Ash, how did you do it?"

Ash didn't want to say anything about it, but he didn't want to lie to his friends. "I use to take martial arts training when I was really young." The gang was surprised to hear that, "but why haven't you used that to take out robbers we encountered in the past." May asked wanting to know a little more about it, and help answer her suspicion.

"A lot of things, happened in my past that taught me when I was young, but then I found a partner on my journey that I could count on, so I decided I didn't need to use these techniques anymore ." Ash said looking at his partner showing how proud he is to have him. Making pikachu rub his cheeks against Ash letting out a chaa sound. Then the gang finally understand why except three girls **' there is something he is hiding, and I want to find out.' **

"Let's go to the pokemon center so I can heal my team." They agreed and went to the pokemon center

 **In some bushes**

While eating some food that they found,

"Did you hear that, the twerp knows how to fight." Jessie said

"That sure is a surprise to hear that, so what are we going to do now?" James asked

"I don't know but dat never stopped us, just cause he knows Kung fu, I mean anyone could do this." Meowth said then doing some kicks and punches accidentally hitting James in the face.

"Owww, why did you do that?" James said while he was in pain

"Sorry (snicker)I didn't mean too (snicker) (snicker)" Meowth said while trying to hold beck his laughter.

"I'll show you." James becoming enraged, then tackles Meowth to the ground pulling him by the ears. Then Meowth retaliated and started scratching James in the face.

"Why you stupid cat." James yelled as he grabbed Meowth by the tail and started spinning him round and round. "Stop it James you're hurting my tail!" Meowth begging James to stop as he was getting dizzy with swirls in his eyes. "O..h, so..o you want me to let you go?"

"Yes please let me go!" Meowth clasping his hands together begging, trying to hold back his Barf. "Ok you asked for it." James let go of Meowth sent him flying into a tree. Meowth was lying against the tree all dizzy, with Pikachu's running around him. James and Jessie were laughing their buts off. "Ok wise guy, I'm going to go over their and give you a thrashing." Said pointing at some random tree," if you could stop moving around and face me like a man."

"Sure" James said walking close to Meowth and knelt down, Meowth started throwing punches in midair missing James face, "come on Meowth you can do it." Meowth held back his paws and threw the punch, but his face turned green and barfed all over James face.

"Man, mouth was open!" James screamed then also letting out chunks of his food, somehow hitting Jessie in the face. With James trying to get it off his face, he didn't notice that Jessie was behind him with her whole face consumed with rage and a vein popping out of her head. With a big shadow casting over James, he jerked down shivering in his boots.

"Wait Jessie it wasn't my fault!" James was on his knees begging Jessie to forgive him but to no avail. James tried to run but got hit in the back of the head falling onto his barf. "Someone please help me, get me away from this witch!" James screamed with horror as he clawed for freedom, but that was the biggest mistake of his life. "Oh so I'm a witch now, we'll I'll show you a witch." Jessie said with a devious smile.

"No please, no anything but that, please don't do this to me, I don't want to die and I don't want to die a virgin!" James started to cry as he was being dragged against his will. Meowth was laughing so hard that he was about to explode. "Ha ha ha, serves you right James, I'll be at your funeral with some flowers and I'll be throwing away those stupid bottle caps."

James started clawing to Meowth getting closer to him. But Meowth was to busy laughing to notice him. Then James decided to grab Meowth by the leg. "Let go James!" Meowth said clawing the ground, "forget it if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." As they were being dragged into a dark place. "NOOOooooo!" They said as they disappeared


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: an unexpected surprise

I **n the morning at the pokemon center**

Ash looked at the tournament bracket to see who he was up against and saw that he was against Paul. Which was taking place tomorrow, Ash was getting excited to face him again. So he had to think of a strategy to take him on.

"pikachu are you ready to battle Paul again?" With that pikachu let out a "pika" showing Ash that he is pump to go up against Paul again. As he was thinking of a strategy, three girls were together at a separate table.

"So, I need to ask a new traveling partner of Ash?" Dawn said trying to act kind

"W..wha..t is I..t?" Serena said a little scared

"Well we want to ask what kind of relationship you have with Ash." May asked suspiciously

"We'll we kind of knew each other when we were young, when we went to camp together at Kanto." Serena answered

"But he forgot that we met, until later." Serena sighed in sadness

"Wow, Ash is still stupid as always." Dawn said irritably, "but what I really want to know if you like him?" Which made Serena flushed with embarrassment, as she tried not to look at them in the eyes.

"We'll that solves that." May said, "I guess you are on the same boat as us." Dawn sighed, "why did we fall for the same man?" May added

"I guess his good looks, his courage, and kindness and other qualities." Serena said heartily with the other two agreeing with her. "So what should we do now, I mean one of us could win his heart?" Dawn asked

"I guess it's whoever wins his heart first, then the loser give up on him." May suggested, "okay so we will start tomorrow and no fighting, deal?" The three nodded and started making plans until they saw something that ticked them off. They saw a bunch of women surrounding him.

"Hey there handsome." A blonde haired woman said in a flirtatious voice, "would you like to hang out with me, and I could show you some fun?"

"No with me." A red haired said

"No meee!" Others said, as they grabbed onto Ash, Ash tried to get away but they have a really good grip. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's right shoulder saluting Ash and saying good luck and went off to their room. Ash mouthed the words traitor to pikachu, but made it even more worse was that three girls were furious they quickly got up and went towards Ash interrupting the girls. "I'm sorry to tell you this but he already has plans with us!" They said give them sign telling them to get lost. All the girls fumed and let go of Ash. Ash sighed with relief, thank you guys so much you really helped me out, I owe you girls." Ash then walked to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, I need a favor to ask?"

"What is it you need, sweetie?" Nurse Joy said sweetly. "I need you to take a look at my shoulders and my stomach, because the pain is getting worse." Ash said as he rubbed his shoulder trying to soothe the pain. "Of course I need to get something first then I'll be able to check on you." With that she went to the back, while Ash decided to take off his shirt because the shirt was starting to irritate his bite marks. Standing in front of everyone bare chested, everyone in the room, mostly the girls stared at Ash. Ash felt eyes staring at him and looked around seeing girls staring at him. He felt a little awkward to see them staring at him, "um.. Am I bothering you with my shirt off?" He asked all embarrassed

"No you aren't." mostly all the girls said as they stared at him with eyes full of lust. Even May, Dawn, and Serena couldn't take their eyes off of him, with their whole face bright red as they fantasized touching his body. As Nurse Joy walked out seeing Ash she nearly fell, except Ash caught Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy are you okay?" Ash said for concern, making Nurse blush bright red. Trying to control her composure, "I'm sorry and thank you, follow me and I can get you checked up."

But all the girls said "please do it here Nurse Joy, we promise to be really quiet." They were practically begging her to do it here. She really didn't know if she should, but she couldn't blame them. "Ok I need, to sit down so I can check the wounds." Nurse joy ordered. Ash sat down on the chair in front of the pc. Nurse Joy checked his wound, "okay I need you to try not to move your shoulders as best as you can, I need to disinfect the wound so that it won't cause an infection to your wound." Nurse Joy brought out some bottle and cotton and started pouring it on the cotton and rubbed it on the bite mark. Ash crunched his teeth and grunted, enduring the pain as she finished she put the bandage on it. She reached for something in her bag. "Okay I need you to take this when your shoulder starts to hurt it will help soothe the pain, I want you to report to me once a week to see how its going, it should heal at least a month."

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy, oh and how's the egg doing?" Ash asked

"Oh its fine now, I just needed to warm it up cause it started to freeze and now its perfectly healthy and soon its going to hatch." Nurse said happily as she got up to go get the egg. Then he started to put back on his shirt, earning grunts from the girls as they dispersed. But some girls blew kisses at him and others go up to him and smacks him in the ass which startles Ash.

"That's good to hear, now I just need to think of what pokemon to use tomorrow, pikachu where you are?" Ash called out seeing pikachu jump on the chair and leaping onto Ash's right shoulder. "Pika pi." ' _how's a going.'_

"Don't say how a going is when you ditched me." Ash muttered, "first I'll check on the egg, then well go train I have a combo we should try out for you tomorrow."

"Pikaaa?" _'You do?'_

""Yeah all it deals with is speed." Ash said, it confused pikachu but he looked at saying if you do anything funny and you will become a human light bulb. Ash sweat dropped as he tried to get the egg from Nurse Joy, "thank you for helping me." Ash said as he grabbed, his head started spinning. Ash started losing his balance and fell to the ground. All could see was blurry, and could hear were faint sound as he started losing conscious, fainting.

 **Ash Mind**

 _'Hello, wake up'_ Ash heard as he felt something moving him. He opened his to see a moving creature float around him. As Ash realized what pokemon it is, he quickly jumped up surprised. "Is that you mew." Ash said surprised to see it flying around it, then suddenly another mew appeared beside it but it was much older and a little bit bigger than the other. _'Hi Ash, nice seeing you again.'_ Mew said as it waved its little arms at Ash.

"Why are there two of you and where am I?" Ash asked as he looked around to see nothing but white space. _'We are inside your mind, and mind I say you should at least have at least a better imagination, I mean come on is this all you can think of or has your mind always been blank.'_ Ash started fuming to himself saying things bad about mew. _'You know I can hear you right.'_ Ash just nodded, "okay just explain to me why I am here."

 _'Okay the reason why there is two of us is because this little one here is my child, she is a little bit of an explorer. And the reason why you are here is because I want you to take care of my daughter, because I don't want her to be stuck with me when she can explore the world. You are the only person I trust and I know you would take care of my child.'_

Ash mouth just dropped all the way to the ground. "Holy shit, is this really happening am I dreaming, wait I am." As the little one flew towards Ash and started rubbing its face against Ash. "Are you sure about this?"

 _'Yes, I always wanted to explore but I needed to keep the tree alive, since I'm the only one that can keep it alive, but it doesn't mean that my daughter can't and she can explore it for me, just come visit me every once in awhile cause I like to hear some stories.'_

"ALRIGHT,I just got my first ever legendary pokemon!"

 _'Take care of her Ash, and if you don't I'm going to pull out a can of whoop Ass and I'm going to release all the power I have on you.'_ Mew said as her eyes glowed bright blue showing him that she was serious. Ash just gulped, as hew was about release some shit in his pants, thank God it was a dream. "D..d...do..n't worry .a...a..about it, you know me..I wouldn't hurt any of my pokemon." Ash quivered as he tried to regain his senses. Mew turned from serious to happy, _'that's good to hear, and well I have to get back, see you guys later.'_ Mew waved as she turned around ' _really hope you don't change your ways, because soon you're going to experience some horrific tragedy.'_ Mew thought as she disappeared.

End of Ash mind dream

Ash suddenly woke up from his dreams. Seeing Dawn, May, and Serena looking straight at Ash. "Hey girls how's a going." Ash said with a smile. "ASH!" They shouted with ecstatic look. They were all hugging him at the same time, after a few minutes and finally letting go.

"What happened to you Ash?" Said Serena

"Yeah, you suddenly passed out, and we had to have you checked by a doctor who told us that you passed out because of over stress, so you should take it easy okay?" May said worriedly

"How long have I been out?" Ash asked

"6 hours." Dawn answered

Ash jumped from the bed looked at the bed it was already 5:30 pm, hearing a loud thud on the ground but Ash didn't pay attention. "Damn, its already late, I don't have that much time left, where's pikachu?"

"Uh, pikachu is there on the ground, you just dropped down." Dawn said in a scared tone, Ash heard electrical cracking sound. Ash slowly turned seeing Pikachu on the bed with sparks appearing from his cheeks. Pikachu was really pissed off, "calm down buddy, I...I'm r..rea...lly.. s.s...Sorry pikachu but please don't hit me, please." Ash dropped to the ground on his hand and knees clasping his hands together begging for forgiveness. Pikachu stood there for a second, "pika pi pikachu pi pika." ' _nah I don't forgive you.'_

"RUN!" May screamed as they ran out of the room. Everyone made it out but poor Ash, since he was still on his knees. Ash felt things he felt before, as he fell to the ground burnt to a crisp. "Do you forgive me now buddy." Ash said as he started to cough. "pika pi pika pikachu." ' _Now I have forgiven you.'_ pikachu smirked as he jumped onto Ash shoulder as he got up. But Ash walked away without noticing his wounds started healing.

May, Serena, and Dawn saw Ash and went him. "Are you alright Ash?" They said in unison. "Yeah, at least pikachu woke me up, hey where are Clemont, Bonnie, and Max?" Finally noticing that they weren't here.

"Max is at the training ground." May said

"Clemont went to the store to get parts to make machine that would help you train." Serena said

"Bonnie is with Max watching him train." Dawn said

"Hey where is my egg?" Ash looked everywhere for his egg cause it contained the legendary mew, and if he losses it he will be in big trouble with the mother. "Oh it's in the room on top of the desk next to your bed." Serena said as she pointed at the place noticing the egg wasn't there.

"The egg is gone!" Serena gasped

"What do you mean its gone Serena?" Ash grabbed onto Serena looking her straight into the eyes. Serena couldn't help but blush feeling her heart speed up as she felt Ash's touch, but realized it wasn't time for that. "I put the egg there and I know that I put there but now it's gone." Ash looked to see that the window was open, "did anyone open the window?" Ash turn to see them nod saying no. Ash quickly ran to the window looking outside seeing three annoying stooges. "Hah we got your egg now." Jessie said mocking Ash

"Hurry Jessie we need to leave quickly." James said in a frantic tone

"Yeah, we don't want to get the boss angry." Meowth said as they were about trying to run into the forest. Ash jumped out of the building that was on the second floor. "We need to leave NOW!" Meowth yelled as they ran

"May, Serena, Dawn go get help and once you find them you come find me alright pikachu I want you to go and see if you can get my pokemon that's healing!" Ash yelled earning nods from them, as Ash ran following them.

Team Rocket ran as fast as they could try to lose him, but he gaining more momentum, "Meowth lose him!" Jessie screamed

"I'm on it," Meowth said as he his claws formed in his paws glowing white as he slashed multiple trees in front him causing them to cut in half. As Ash ran, seeing the trees falling in front of Ash turned side ways and leaped turning his body 360 degrees. Then seeing the other fall where he was landing turned his body forward and landed on the tree crouching then leaping as far as he can doing three front flips. Meowth was stunned at what he just saw, "did you see dat." Ash landed right in from of them. "Did the twerp turn into a monster!" James yelled in surprised

"Who cares just send out your pokemon, quickly or else the boss will be angry." Jessie commanded puling out a pokeball. "Pumpkaboo come out and use dark pulse!" Jessie commanded as the pumpkin pokemon released a dark energy towards Ash

Ash weaved to the side rolling forward appearing on his knees. Most of his pokemon were at the pokemon center and pikachu was getting his pokemon. Except one, he reached for a pokeball that was on his ball witch materialized to a bigger version. "Lucario I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball in the air and out popped the blue and black kneeling down then staring at team rocket with his fierce red eyes.

"When in the hell did he get a lucario." Jessie said in awestruck

"Not to long ago." Ash answered

"Wait Jessie that must be the lucario that stole the lucarionite and the egg!" James said

"If that's right then were in big trouble." Meowth said

James also threw out a pokeball in the air, "inkay I choose you use psybeam." James yelled as inkay sent a light blue energy beam towards lucario.

"Lucario send it back with bone rush." Ash said. _'Yes master.'_ Lucario said as he formed a staff that looked like a bone twisting the staff, then striking the psybeam away. "Inkay tackle attack." As inkay dove towards lucario, "lucario use extreme speed." Lucario instantly disappeared. Making inkay stop, looking frantically for lucario. Lucario suddenly appeared right behind him, "inkay intercept with foul play."

Inkay grabbed lucario but soon found out that lucario disappeared and then appearing on top of him then spin kicked inkay hitting him right on the head sending crashing towards the ground. It couldn't take the hit and was unconscious with swirls in its eyes. Ash suddenly heard Jessie command Pumpkaboo to fire a shadow ball at lucario. Ash didn't have time to tell lucario as the shadowball strikes him at its back sending it to the ground.

Ash ran towards lucario and shouted its name "lucario!" Ash leaped from the ground caught him and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay lucario?" Ash asked

 _'I'm fine master but why did you that.'_

"Because you're my friend and I never let anything happen to my friends." Ash smiled at lucario. Lucario knew now that Ash is the only person who would protect his friend's event at the cost of his own life. "Now lucario lets finish this." Ash said at the lucario who nodded at Ash as he revealed the lucarionite from his paws. While Ash put his fingers on the glove that hold the key stone. "Let's show them the power of a bond that you and I share, mega evolve!" Ash yelled as a bright light appeared at lucario.

Powerful waves erupted from the sheer force of the evolution. As the form of lucario changed, then dispersing appearing a new lucario. "Alright lucario use dragon pulse," Lucario held two hands out and two blue spheres appeared, but soon he merged them together to form a gigantic dragon pulse then shot it at pumpkaboo.

"Pumpkaboo dodge it." Jessie yelled but it was flying too fast and hit pumpkaboo and exploding causing Jessie to trip and fall letting go of the egg. "Lucario use extreme speed to catch the egg." Ash looked to see where the egg was now but didn't see it. Then suddenly seeing lucario behind him holding the egg. "That's what I call a fast catch." Ash was glad to see the egg back by his side.

"Okay it's time to bring out the big guns." Meowth said as he pulled out a remote control and then a large Meowth machine appeared. "Get a taste of robo iron tail." The huge machine jumped in the air and twisted its body as its tail glowed white. "Lucario bone rush." Lucario formed two staff and jumped towards the robot. As they collided they were evenly match. But gravity took advance causing lucario to be pushed back until. Lucario said to himself, 'I finally found someone after all these years that I've been on my own trying not get caught by trainers. Then got trapped by team Rockets to freeing myself and also grabbing onto all of the items that were there. Now I finally have someone I can trust and I'm not going to let him down.' Lucario suddenly broke through robo cat's defense then turning around. Then started forming an aura sphere that became four times its original size, then releasing it on robo cat as it fell like a meteor then came crashing down causing the earth to rumble. Making the machine explode into pieces.

"We better get out of here and think of a new strategy." Meowth said looking at his destroyed machine. "Alright let's go." Jessie and James said simultaneously, as they were about to run. But suddenly mega lucario appeared in front of them.

"Lucario give them a good aura sphere." Ash said

Lucario smirked as his two hands formed an aura sphere. "Please have mercy on use." They begged but lucario just shook his head and blasted it at them sent them flying.

As team rocket were sent flying Ash's egg started glowing more frequently. "Look lucario we finally get to see the pokemon you save." Already knowing what it's going to be. Lucario warping back to original form, 'Whatever it I know that your going to love and care for it master.'

"Please lucario don't call me that, just call me Ash." Ash said hating being called that since he just wanted be normal and a friend to lucario. 'I am sorry but this who I call no matter what you ask because I swear my loyalty to you and I will always by your side master.' As lucario bowed to Ash making him sigh.

The glow had finally brightened blinding everyone. As the light finally faded, there stood the pokemon Ash had been waiting for, as the pink pokemon flew towards Ash nuzzling Ash cheek. "Welcome to the family Mew." Ash smiled earning a nod from the pokemon as Ash reached the pokeball and held it out. Mew touched the ball and then warped into the ball without resisting was immediately captured. "Finally I have achieved my very first legendary." Ash with full joy did his signature pose as Ash legs were spreads apart and Ash held out the pokeball.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dates and Old Rivals

As Ash friends finally arrived with Officer Jenny, he told them how he chased Team Rocket to battling with lucario. Then mega evolving itself to finish the battle and destroy their machine to retrieving the egg that hatched, but when they asked what was the pokemon inside, Ash told them that it was a surprise that he would show later. It made everyone disappointed not getting to see the pokemon. As he was done explaining Ash, took pikachu to the training ground and trained pikachu the move he was talking about. After a few hours of training pikachu finally was able to perform them technique. "Alright pikachu now then you know that technique, we are able to handle his pokemon. But I'm going to use it as a last resort if we're in a tight spot, okay pikachu."

Pikachu gave Ash a nod understanding the move they did, that technique was really something that Ash thought of. "Alright pikachu lets go rest, we have a big match tomorrow." Ash said earning a pika from pikachu saying he agreed as he hoped on Ash shoulder as they headed to the pokemon center. As he headed there he noticed Serena was standing out there, "Serena what are you doing out here?" Ash asked

"I just needed some air, how was your training?" Serena said trying not to look at Ash, because she couldn't get Ash's bare body out of her mind. Earning excitement from Ash's face, I'm pumped up to have another amazing battle with Paul, and I am going to show him how much stronger I have become since we last battle and beat him." Ash said with pride and confidence

Serena couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm Ash had shown. '"I guess his motivation and his personality is some of reason why I like him. " Serena thought as Ash explained how he had battle Paul at the Lily of the Valley conference. "Okay Serena, here is your chance to ask Ash on a date after the battle, since they are having a fair in town tomorrow." Serena thought to herself as she inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly opening her eyes with confidence.

"Hey Ash?" She said shyly

Ash turning his attention to Serena, "what is it Serena?"

"Remember that you promised that you would do something for me to make it up for me?" Serena said as she blushed on how Ash felt her breast by accident.

Making Ash blush with embarrassment recalling what had happened, "Yeah what do you need?" Ash said

"Well tomorrow there is fair tomorrow and I'm asking if you would come with tomorrow." Serena asked shyly, trying her best not flee. Ash smiled, "sure if that's what you want I'll do that for you." Serena became ecstatic from what she heard, "great I'll see you there after tomorrow the match." She said, waving at Ash like a crazy girl and left, trying not to let Ash see her face. Her face was all red from just asking him and all she could think of was the date she is going to have with Ash. _'I'm ahead of May and Dawn, I also get to spend time alone with Ash.'_ Forgetting where she was going as she disappeared.

Ash didn't understand what just happened now, "she was really in hurry to leave, I wonder where she is going, and do you know pikachu?" Looking at his most trusted partner, "pika pika pikachu chu pika pi pika, pikachu pi pika chu pik pi pika pikachu." _'Why are you asking me I don't know, maybe she going to catch a new friend.'_

"Maybe your right, I hope she'll be okay by herself." Ash said as he went into the pokemon center. As he walked inside he saw May sitting on the couch with glaceon on her lap, She was petting glaceon smiling. Ash couldn't help but smile at how close May and glaceon had gotten close. He started remembering how he first met May accidentally running into Ash getting her bike fried, to becoming friends. Then Ash becoming her mentor and teaching her all that he knew about pokemon, to rescuing her at the temple of the sea, the last time he saw May until he met her again at the Wallace cup.

Ash went towards May, "how's a going May?" Ash asked

May noticing Ash, "I'm doing great, how about you?" May said giving Ash a cheerful smile as pikachu leaped onto May shoulder nuzzling her face earning a giggle from her.

"I'm doing great, I'm really excited about facing Paul again. I want to see how strong he has become, I want to see how much stronger we had gotten from our last battle." He said with enthusiasm, May couldn't help but blush seeing Ash all excited reminded how she fell in love with him in the first place. "So How was the contest in Johto?"

Her smile soon faded, "well I was so close to wining but soon I lost to Solidad at final round again." She sighed, "we were closer to defeating her than last time."

"I'm sorry May, I didn't know.." Ash couldn't finish it since May interrupted him, "it's alright, I'm be entering the pokemon contest in Sinnoh, but right now I'm here to cheer you and Max on and spend some time with you." May say as she blushed even more giving a hint to Ash, but Ash being who he is didn't understand what she meant. "I want to spend more time with you and Dawn too, I haven't seen you girls for so long and I'm glad I get to spend some time with my two traveling companions." Ash said earning a dishearten May who knew that he was still clueless on women's emotion.

"So Ash, do have any plans for tomorrow?" May asked Ash hoping he didn't.

"Well after my match I'm going to the fair with Serena." Ash said, May feel as if her heart dropped and shattered. "O..h.. I see, do you like Serena." May said as her eyes was about to start crying, but held back wanting to know if Ash loves Serena. "Of course I do.." May was trying to hold back her tears as she held her head down petting glaceon. Until she heard Ash finish as he scratched the back of his head "She's my friend besides I kind of owe her since I accidentally ran into her."

May soon smiled happily as she heard him say that. _'Yessssss I still have a chance.'_ She couldn't express how much joy she felt knowing that he only thought of Serena as a friend. "Well since you something to do after the battle, how about at 3:00 pm you have lunch with me after the fair?" May asked praying that he would say yes. Ash thought he couldn't wait that long to eat lunch until he saw May bringing out her secret weapons her puppy dog eyes. As her blue sapphire eyes hitting Ash with her pleading eyes "I...uh..u..u.. Sure why not." Ash said finally giving into her eyes, earning another smile from May, "great I'll see you tomorrow at 3:00 okay." She said as she got up caring her glaceon who was sleeping soundly in her arms as pikachu leaped back onto Ash shoulder. Leaving Ash, until she turned Ash "make sure you're not late." She made it loud enough for Ash to heap.

"Man how am I supposed to get away from her eyes, it's so hard to say no to them." Ash sighed

"Pika pika pikachu pi pika, pi chu pika pikachu." ' _I could tell even I couldn't handle her eyes, good thing I'm a pokemon."_

"Good for you." He muttered as he left see Nurse Joy, "hey Nurse Joy could you heal my pokemon?"

"Sure thing." Nurse joy said joyfully

Ash brought out his two pokeballs and pikachu hopped off his shoulder and onto the tray. "This pokeball is really special so could you please not show it to anyone?" Ash asked

"Sure thing I'll make sure no one see it." She said as she left, with pikachu waving at Ash. His stomach was growling like crazy so he went to the cafeteria and gabbed most of the food leaving little left. He made his way to find a place to sit until he saw a familiar blunette talking to her pokemon. As he made his way to her he could see she was in deep thought.

 **Before Ash saw her**

"Well piplup what do you think I should do?" She asked her most trusted pokemon. "Piplup pip pip piplup pip lup. Pip piplup pi pip piplup pip, piplup pip piplup pip lup pip..." ' _Well why don't you try to get his attention and him interested, or you could simply go and ask him out or get him to ask you out and then when you get him in your room you could...'_ As he continued Dawns whole face became red that her face became a new color. "Piplup since when did you have a dirty mind?" Dawn said in shock

'"piplup, pip piplup pi piplup piplup pip pi pip piplup..." _' it wasn't me, you know that you talk in your sleep. Might I say you really have a vivid imagination like the time...'_ Before he could finish Dawn clamped his mouth shut trying not to hear an embarrassing dream. Which made piplup angry as Dawn let go of her beak she but on Dawns hand making her scream in pain. "Why you...calm down Dawn." She kept her composure, " I just have to find a way to ask Ash.." Before she could continue Ash suddenly sat beside her. "Ask me what?" Ash asked as he started gobbling down his food.

"Uhhhhhh." She spoke wordlessly as she tried to get words out of her mouth. "Are you ready for your match with Paul tomorrow." She said randomly

"Yeah I am, is that all you wanted to ask." Ash said as he ate layers of his food like machine. "Well I was wondering..." She tried to ask but was about to say never mind. When piplup butted in, "pip piplup pip piplup pip PIPLUP." ' _ask him out or I will blast you with a HYDROPUMP!'_

Dawn paled at the piplup words, "I was wondering if you would like to do something tomorrow?" She said as she did with all her courage. Leaving a shocked Ash, "I'm sorry I have plans with Serena and May.." He said looking at Dawn who had a disappointed face that look like she was about to cry. He sighed, one thing his mom always taught him never make a women cry or your going to go through hell with her. "Sure, I am available at 7:00 pm, I wanted to go to this new fancy restaurant." Ash said making an overjoyed Dawn leaping from a table dropping all of his food on the ground to Ash dismay. Receiving a massive hug, "thanks so much Ash I'll see you later." She said quickly as she disappeared In a hurry

"Man I was going eat that." He muttered, "I guess I should have seen that coming." He sighed remembering her energetic personality when it comes to things she liked. Remembering the times the things they did together, "well she was a great cheerleader." Remembering the times she dressed as a cheerleader cheering for him in some of his battles or at the gym battles. And how she helped him in forming some strategies like the counter attacks. It really did help him.

Then it hit him, "wait I have to pay for my dates, I'm going to be broke." He shouted in despair, "oh well." He looked at his food on the ground and grabbed some and started eating it, "hmmm not bad." And just continued eating the food.

 **The next day**

 **Second preliminary**

 **Up in the stands**

"Man I can't wait to see Ash battle Paul again, and not on the TV." Max said with enthusiasm, as he remembered how Ash battle were so fun to watch. "What do you guys think?" As he looked towards the others.

"Well Ash battles are always unpredictable, which is always throws his opponents off guard." Clemont said

"Yeah, but I really can't wait to see is all the cool pokemon Ash has with him." Bonnie chipped in. With dedenne agreeing with her, "de ded dedenne." _'I want to see them."_

"What do you girls think?" Clemont asked looking towards the girls.

"Yeah sis what do you think?" Max asked May

But as he looked at the girls, he just sweat dropped. Cause the girls were looking up dreamily with a weird look on their face. "Umm.. Do you know what happened to them." Max looked bewildered

"That is a good question, I might have a good idea what it is." Clemont said

"What is it?" Max said wanting to know

"Looks like the girls here are dreaming about their dates." Clemont concluded

Max got wide eyed as he gasped, "My sister has got a date, who on earth would go out with her." Max said with shocked which earned him a big smack in the head by his older sister. "Max you jerk, I'm going to clobber some sense into you." May raged at Max making Max regret he ever said that.

 **A few minutes later**

Max whole face was beaten to a pulp, one thing he learned from now on never make fun of her love life. "I'm sorry I said that, but may I ask who you girls are going out with."

"Ash." They said in unison

"!" Was all Max could say, he didn't want to get beat by all three. But whispered to him, "I feel sorry for Ash, he going to have a hard time with these girls." But it was loud enough for the girls to hear.

"What was that?" All three girls with eyes that looked menacing to him. As they got closer to him they held onto his shoulder. With a sinister smile, "please don't hurt me." But it was too late they dragged him away.

"Guys you got to help, save me." He begged as he was taken away. But Clemont and Bonnie just shook their heads and Max was gone.

"Hey it's starting, I can't wait to see. right dedenne?" Bonnie said with excitement. "Dedenne!" _'Yeah!"_

Down on the battlefield

Ash and Paul stepped onto their side of the battlefield. "Don't expect it to be like last time Ketchum." Paul Said with a smirk, Ash became more determined, "Then show me how much you improved since our last battle."

"Ready to win this pikachu?" Ash looked at his trusted partner, "Pikachu!" ' _Hell yeah!'_

As the referee stepped in the middle of the ring. Held out both, " **this is a 4 vs. 4 match, in the green corner we have Paul Shinji and in the red corner we have Ash Ketchum. Each trainer is able to substitute and winner is decided when all pokemon are knocked out. Trainers send out your pokemon.** " Referee announced

"Here we are folks in the top 16 match and we have two old rivals who battled it out at the Lily of the Valley conference with Ash the victor. Will Ash triumph again or will the new victor be Paul, who will win?" The announcer said.

"Pyroar stand by for battle." Paul said as he threw the ball materializing a royal pokemon. It had red and yellow steak hair cover most of its face. The dark brown covered its back to the tail while the rest was tan. It roared as loud as it showed its dominance.

"We'll look at that Paul has sent out a mighty lion on the field, what will Ash's pokemon be?" Said the announcer making the crowed go wild

"Noivern I choose you." Ash threw his own. This appeared a bat like sound wave pokemon. It had gigantic years that made its hearing great. It had purple stomach with the tips of the wings were also purple. As the rest was covered in black, his sharp claws were red as white fur covered its neck. Screeching its name showing its eagerness.

" **Begin.** " The ref said

"I'll start things off, purist use noble roar." Paul commanded as pyroar roared at noivern decreasing its attack and special attack.

Ash decided to retaliate, "noivern fly up and use dragon pulse." Noivern did as ordered and flapped into the air as high as he can then unleashed a blue energy ball.

"Burn it to the ground with flamethrower." Paul said as pyroar blasted flames from its mouth burning the ball. "Now aim it noivern." Making it directed at noivern.

"Noivern use agility and dodge." Noivern increased its speed then circled around the flame. "Blow it away with hurricane." Ash said instantly depleted the flames. "Now use dragon pulse." Noivern attacked, but Paul counter acted, "dodge it and use noble roar." Pyroar leaped to the left and roared again reducing noivern stats. "Noivern use boom bust!" Noivern landed on the ground started making sound waves from its mouth hitting everything in front of it with immense power. It hurtled pyroar ears as it tried to cover its ears, also Paul had a hard time concentrating while he was holding onto his ears. "Pyroar concentrate on noivern use overheat."

Pyroar ears was hurting so much that he couldn't think straight. But held its ground held its breath then fired a massive spiraling flame. Hitting noivern where it stood, scoring noivern a body as it flew up to the sky fleeing from the fire. Thanks to pyroar special ability rivalry the damaged was increased, "Noivern are you ok." Ash asked Noivern in concern fir his pokemon, noivern nodded as it was still willing to give it its all. Ash was running out of option since noivern attacks aren't that strong "Okay noivern use agility and circle around pyroar." Noivern did as commanded and flew around pyroar. Paul could still feel ringing in its ear, it was hard to understand Ash's words but he can make out what he is saying through his mouth. "Pyroar listen to where noivern is and use flamethrower. "

pyroar stood still trying to read noivern a movement, "noivern use hurricane." Noivern started getting faster as a strong winds started to surround pyroar so that it was impossible for pyroar to move. "Use a combo of hurricane bust!" Ash yelled confusing everyone until noivern started screeching at pyroar. It may be weak made pyroar weak. It was hard to escape since it was surrounded in the eye of the storm and with waves of sound hurting its ears it was hard for it to get out.

"Noivern use dragon pulse." Noivern was getting tired as it was flying in circle. It was starting to sight if where its enemy was. But it gagged on as long as it could and fired dragon pulse hitting pyroar in the sides and on the back causing him to shriek in agony. As pyroar stood there barely able to keep focus trying to find noivern then started blasting randomly trying to hit noivern.

"Pyroar stop, you're wasting your energy on nothing stay focus and use overheat." Paul said as flames spiraled Around firing in places but suddenly lifted its head up and blasted up. Ash suddenly realized what pyroar was doing but he couldn't call it as you could hear noivern cry out in pain as it got slower. And started losing momentum, it was to close to the ground as it couldn't focus. "Fly up noivern." Ash told noivern but it was too late Paul shouted one word. "Crunch," and pyroar jumped with its mouth wide and bit down on noivern causing a lot if damage. Then landing on the ground with clouds of dust surrounding noivern and pyroar. As the dust settled noivern was on the ground next to noivern unconscious. Pyroar roared in victory earning cheers from the crowed.

"Noivern is unable to battle pyroar wins, red corner send out your next pokemon." The ref said

"You did really good my friend, thank you and take a nice long rest." Ash said proudly as he returned noivern, "I'm surprised Paul you really have improved from last time." Ash praised Paul who just smirk in return. "Doesn't mean you'll win, lucario I choose you." Ash said releasing his jackal friend, as it appeared it was crouching on its knees while it was looking straight to the ground. As lucario was rising from the ground it looked at pyroar with its fierce red eyes intimidating the lion pokemon. It worked, pyroar actually stepped back a bit.

"I'll stick with pyroar." Paul said as the match began Paul was the first one to make a move, "end this quickly with flamethrower." Pyroar sent flames from its mouth as it headed towards lucario. Ash just smiled he knew Paul would do that, "lucario use extreme speed the use bone rush." As the flames were inches away from lucario, it suddenly went through it like an image. Paul was shock at lucario speed until he realized where lucario was going to be.

"Pyroar dodge it." But lucario appeared behind pyroar clubbing its paws together then pulling it apart with a bone staff materializing from between them. It held its staff then tilted its body strikes its stomach hard making it cough as it was sent flying in the air. Lucario jumped spinning its staff again until he strikes at it again causing pyroar to yelp in pain. Lucario disappeared again as pyroar was in midair you could only see a shadow as it was heading in towards pyroar.

As the shadow got close to pyroar it turned into lucario as lucario bone staff strikes its side then disappearing. Lucario started appearing in different direction striking pyroar with intense speed keeping pyroar in one place. After several attacks lucario appeared high above pyroar and rotated its body 360 degrees holding the bone staff close then slammed its staff onto pyroar sending it crashing to the ground. Pyroar was obviously knocked out, the whole crowed was stunned at what they just it was just shocking see that. Even Ash and Paul couldn't describe how lucario did that. The whole crowed started going crazy chanting lucario name. As lucario landed next to pyroar with its staff disappearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you here was an amazing performance from lucario that showed use its incredible speed and his staff technique looked like it was a professional sword user." The announcer shouted in amazement.

 **"Pyroar is unable to battle, green corner summon your next pokemon."** Ref said

"Bisharp stand by for battle." As the sword blade pokemon appeared. With armor surrounding its body with weapons attached to its body with dark gray covering its stomach an the lower half of its face yellow covering most of the blade on its head.

"Lucario use dragon pulse." Lucario charging a dragon pulse the blasted it at bisharp. But bisharp wasn't phased as his trainer ordered it, "use night slash." With dark aura covering its hands and slashed at the ball splitting it in two sending it in different direction hitting the field. "Use iron defense." Sharply boosting its defense, but Ash decided to retaliate. "Lucario use extreme speed and then bone rush. Paul was ready for it this time, "bisharp feel the movements around you then use night slash." Bisharp stood in place intensifying his hearing feeling the sound of the wind. Felt a sudden chill the slashing to the right hitting the bone staff.

Lucario disappeared then reappeared again but to the left. Paul however, counteracted "use double night slash." With both arms covered in dark aura slashing to the left hitting the staff and started battling it out. Lucario twisted the staff and strikes sideways to the left. But bisharp countered and stricken to the right blocking the attack. Lucario wasn't finish he turned his body to left, but bisharp retaliated again striking.

However lucario faked it. As he turned to the left he turned to the right stoking bisharp in the back. Causing it to grunt in pain, lucario then strikes again hitting the upper back causing bisharp to lean forward. But bisharp strikes upward hitting an uppercut to the jaw. As it jumped up turning its body to gain momentum slashing forward. Except lucario balanced his staff blocking the hit. Bisharp other hand was ready trying to strike again but lucario tilted its staff causing bisharp to slide landing on the ground. Lucario then slashed to the left hitting bisharp on the shoulders. Making it grunt again, but bisharp quickly slashed upward again but lucario was anticipating it as he doges to the left then strikes again hitting its stomach again then repeated what it did to pyroar strikes bisharp upward then jumping only difference is it delivered another strike making bisharp fly farther up ward.

Paul decided it was close enough to use his special attack. "Bisharp use guillotine." Bisharp arms glowing again, as it was few inches away. And slashed downward, Ash then counteracted, "use extreme speed to dodge." Making lucario disappear again then appearing behind lucario slashing downward. Paul decided to help bisharp out, "use iron defense." Bisharp quickly defended itself as it was sent falling to the ground. "Lucario use double full power aura sphere." Lucario staff disappeared then held both paws out to the left and right. Forming two aura spheres that was twice the size. "Now combined the two and twist it even faster." Lucario combined the reo making it eight times bigger as it was huge it was spiraling inside much faster. "Finish it lucario with a twist "lucario the fired it but as it went down it started going faster leaving a trail behind it looking like an arrow heading like a blur striking bisharp making bisharp crashing to the ground.

As the dust from the impact cleared it was a gigantic crater surrounding it. It was no longer able to battle since dealt 4 times the damage and more from two. "You did good bisharp return. " returning bisharp, one word he could describe that battle it was amazing. It made goose bumps appear on its skin this was a thrilling battle.

"Did you see that folks another victory and amazing showed of skills from lucario." Announcer said.

Ash couldn't agree more as it was amazed at lucario skills. "lucario you're awesome. You looked so graceful when you clashed with bisharp and maneuvered pretty well." Lucario bowed and smiled at his master praises, _'I appreciate your praise's master.'_ But it fell on one knee and was panting heavily. Ash went towards lucario. It could see it was damaged but not serious. Ash held out its pokeball, "rest now lucario, you deserve it." returning his friend then went back to his corner.

 **Up in the stands**

Bonnie and Clemont were just speechless, they couldn't describe it.

Bonnie just jumped like crazy, "that was so amazing did you see that big brother, did you see that lucario was amazing. Lucario is really strong. " Bonnie eyes began to remember all what lucario did.

"All can say little sister, is that lucario is very skilled. " Clemont said looking down

May, Dawn, and Serena arrived back. "So what happened?"

"You should have seen it lucario was amazing. He beat two of Paul's pokemon in battle, lucario was so strong that you had so see the ending of the final match. " Bonnie said with an ecstatic face, while Clemont explained to the girls what lucario did.

They stood there amazed on what they missed. "Wow lucario really did that." Serena becoming shocked

"I wonder if Ash would let me borrow lucario for contest battle." May and Dawn said in unison, then glared at each other.

"I thought of it first." May said angrily

"No me." Dawn said

As the girl started bickering with each other. While Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena just sweat dropped. They just pretended that they never knew them. Then heard a groaning sound, they turned towards the sound and looked down. Clemont and Bonnie just gasped, while dedenne hid in Bonnie bag.

Max was crawling on the ground, with his on arm moving and the other one in a cast. "I now understand what my dad meant by never underestimate a women's wrath." As he struggled to get up, "so what's happening?" Max asked

Bonnie and Clemont told him what happen. "ARE YOU SERIOUS I MISSED THE MOST INCREDIBLE MATCH BECAUSE OF THREE V..." Max said as he stopped and stared at the three girls. Dawn and Serena tilted there hips and placed their hands on their waste. But May just cracked her knuckles say finish it I dare you. Max just shut his mouth, and sulked, "I wish I could see it."

"Now you can thanks to science." Clemont said making Max stare at him.

"Really?" Max said hopefully

"Yes say hello the memory transferring machine ." Clemont said as he brought out two helmets with wires attached to each other.

"Still need a better name than that." Bonnie sighed with dedenne agreeing while shakes its head with disappointment .

"You put this one on." Clemont ignoring what Bonnie said, handing Max the helmet and he put the other on his head. Max immediately put it on the helmet. As Clemont started pushing buttons on the side. Which made Max realize something, "does this thing work?"

"We'll we will see, Clemontic gear on."

"WHAT!" Max yelled as Clemont hits the red button. "Hey I see it I can see it." Max becoming fascinated on the match, until he heard beeping coming from the sound. "What that sound?" Then the helmets exploded right on his head. Messing everyone's hair, Max started to cough up smoke. "This is so not my day."

But three girls became seriously angry. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO OUR HAIR." They said venomously "it took us hours to get it done, we have our date with Ash today and you did this."

Clemont shrunk down hearing their voices, "I'm really sorry." He squeaked out, but they did the same thing they did to Max. "Max, Bonnie please don't let them do this to me."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Max smirked, "my dad told me not to listen to strangers."

"Your fault big brother, I can't do anything." As she smiled and waved at Clemont saying bye as he disappeared. All you could hear was a girlish scream and pounding noises.

 **Back at the arena**

"Hawlucha I choose you."

"Fearow stand by for battle."

With two pokemon appearing in flight. "Hawlucha use Ariel ace." Making hawlucha drop down then straight towards fearow. "Fearow dodge and use drill run." Weaved to the right then flew up high, s it was far enough from hawlucha it lowered its body and dived down. Then started spinning its body, as it targeted hawlucha. "Hawlucha fly In a zigzag motion." It started flying sideways trying to confuse fearow but it didn't work. As fearow closer in Ash started smirking which caught Paul attention.

"What is so funny Ketchum?" Feeling a bit cautious from his smile.

"Well you see." Paul looked towards hawlucha and noticed his wing was glowing. He fell for his trap again, "fearow move." When it heard its train it tried to move but it was too close for it to move out of the way. "Not going to happen, hawlucha use brick break." Ash shouted as hawlucha swung its body smacking fearow across the face sending it crashing to the ground. you could hear a loud smack sound all over the arena.

"Hawlucha use flying press." as it did its signature attack hitting fearow as it landed on the ground. With smoke clouds appearing where they were, hawlucha flew out of the clouds. After few seconds fearow flew out again, but it was damaged from that attack but it was still willing to fight. "Use copy cat." Learning hawlucha flying press, "drill run again."

With fearow repeating again dropping from the sky. As it was getting closer Ash was going to counter, Paul interrupted "use drill peck." Then its speed increased landing an attack in a split second. Hitting hawlucha causing it to shout its name in pain. As the damage was severely because of its weakness added with drill run it was painful. Making hawlucha hit the ground.

"Fearow use flying press." Fearow then copied hawlucha move as it headed towards hawlucha. Falling at a good rate and hawlucha wasn't moving an inch it was a perfect time to strike. As it was close Ash told hawlucha to roll out of the way. Hawlucha eyes snapped open then moved quickly out of the way. Making fearow hit the ground instead.

"Hawlucha use karate chop," hawlucha arm glowed as it headed for fearow. It flew close towards fearow but Paul wasn't going to make that happen. "Fearow use fury attack. "

"Hawlucha dodge that attack, and get in closer." Hawlucha moved its body side to side, up and down dodging fearow beak. "Now hawlucha use Ariel drop." As fearow was about to strike, hawlucha jumped up and grabbed its wings. And sky rocketed up as far as it can then drop down to the ground, "fearow use fury attack and escape from clutches." Fearow started pecking its hands trying to get hawlucha grasp. "Hawlucha hang in their and use Ariel drop." With Ariel ace combined with sky drop it moved even faster as they were heading towards the ground. Paul said one last move. "Drill peck." it spines its body as they were crashing hitting hawlucha as they crashed towards the ground.

"Hawlucha/fearow" Ash/Paul said

A few minutes as the cloud started clearly, hawlucha was standing. But fearow was on the ground with swirls covering its eyes. The ref was about to raise the red flag, hawlucha fell to the ground unconscious. "Both sides are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next." Ref said

"That sky battle was great seeing two flying pokemon battling in the sky seeing which pokemon was better. But In the end

They evenly match, Paul is down to his last pokemon while Ash has one pokemon. Who will triumph in the match? Well we will soon find out." Announcer said

"Electivire stand by for battle."

"Pikachu you ready to battle." Ash asked earning a "pikachu." _'Born ready._ " Then Jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto the field with sparks coming out of its cheek.

"This is going to be an electrifying match but who will come out the victor? Or will it also end in a draw." Announcer becoming anxious to see the result of the battle.

"Elective re start off with electric terrain." making the field that was fit for electric type pokemon. "Now that the field is fit for our pokemon, let's go all out."

Ash smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

"Electivire use thunder punch."

"Dodge it pikachu and use iron tail." As electrocute delivered a stronger thunder punch thanks to electric terrain. But pikachu ran towards electivire then ducking it as the punch hit little top of pikachu fur. Then metallic tail formed as pikachu leaped twisting its body delivering an iron tail. If Paul didn't react to it, "use double brick break." Electivire arms flowed on blocking the attack, as his other arm went low hitting pikachu leering him gag. Lifting pikachu body a little, "use thunder punch." Electivire reeled its arms back as electricity formed his fist as he bent forward then punched pikachu sending it flying towards the wall.

"Pikachu regain your balance and use the wall to use quick attack." Pikachu turned its leg to the wall as he closed in he kicked with its legs making it go fast as white surrounded its body. Running towards electivire, "electivire thunder." Electivire sent bolts of electricity at pikachu but Ash wasn't going to let that happen. "Pikachu dodge the attack, then use triple iron tail." Pikachu moved to the left dodging to the thunder. Then jumped to the right as the electrical current passed him. Getting even closer towards electivire. "Electivire use brick break on the ground and send them towards pikachu." Both of electivire arms glowed as he smashed his hands towards the ground then sent them at pikachu.

Pikachu got low as he went under not losing his speed. "pikachu send that back." Then pikachu leaped and strikes the rock breaking into pieces as rubles of the rock were sent towards electivire. "Electivire use the ground as your shield." Electivire smashed both hands on the ground and used all his strength. Lifted part of the ground up making a square wall, as the rubles smashed into the wall with sheer force breaking the wall like it was nothing. But it wasn't strong enough to hit electivire. Electivire was panting slowly as it dropped the wall to the ground. "Electivire look out." It heard its trainer as looked towards to its surrounding then eyes widen as pikachu smiled and waved towards it. As pikachu twisted its body as it tail became metallic as he hit electivire in the face then turned his body again smacking him on the other side. Pikachu did one last hit as he turned his back as he did a back flip hitting electivire in the chin sending him to the ground.

"Electivire get up and use thunder on yourself." Electivire grunted got on one knee then started building up electricity. As he was raised from the ground it sent electricity at himself without flinching activating his motor drive ability. "I knew it pikachu, you need to move."

"Too late Ketchum, electivire thunder punch." Electivire arms glowed as he was about to run but was in range of pikachu striking pikachu. "Pikaaa!" Was all Ash heard when he noticed pikachu being sent flying. Electivire speed matched lucario extreme speed, if not even faster. Ash then thought of the training last night, but he needed Paul to do it. "Pikachu use quick attack then use iron tail to smack the rocks everywhere." Pikachu did just that pikachu speeded around his area trying not to get close smacking all the rubble around from previous battle.

"Electivire use brick break and destroy those rocks." Electivire started punching, it was so fast you couldn't see it extend its arm. All you could see is those rocks being smashed. He didn't move from his position as it kept hitting he was getting tired. Ash noticed this, "pikachu you need to keep sending rocks and tire him out."

Paul decided to use another tactic,

"Electivire break it down with thunder." Electivire sent electricity turning the rocks into nothing. As it was sent hitting pikachu, Ash started smirking his plans worked. "Pikachu time to absorb all the electricity." Pikachu endured the pain as he held his ground and absorb all the electricity including the field. Paul became aware of the tactic, "electivire use brick break and thunder punch at pikachu before he is done." Electivire speeded towards pikachu however it immediately stopped. The force of the energy was too much for electivire to get close as the whole arena lights started to flicker. "Pikachu release the power."

"PIKAAAAAAACHHHHUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he released all the energy that he had built up energy destroying all the lights. Causing the crowed to panic, then bright light formed around pikachu dispersing throughout the arena blinding everyone. The lights were all out, all the glasses were cracked, except one place flowed so bright.

The light source came from pikachu. It was so bright that you be amazed of pikachu. Pikachu became a metallic golden armor that shined so bright covered pikachu. Yellow energy was replaced with light blue aura as blue electricity sparked from his body. The whole building was fascinated at pikachu. It was a once in lifetime event that they would never forget.

"Pikachu, how are you feeling."

"Pika pika pikachu, pi pi pikachu." _'I feel so weightless, I feel energetic.'_

"Ready to use it pikachu, lets see your power." Pikachu nodded as he turned towards a shocked Paul and his electivire. "Are you ready for this Paul?"

Paul just gulped, he didn't know if he can beat pikachu. But he couldn't back down now he made it this far, he might as well see the ending. "Electivire lets finish this." Electivire turned towards his trainer and nodded. "Alright use thunder punch." Electivire was going to take his first step as it heard Ash yell "iron tail." His foot almost touched the ground then to seeing pikachu was appeared right in front if it. Its eyes widened as pikachu swung his tail. Sending a gust of wind around him, causing the crowed to shield their eyes. But they weren't the one that received the hit. Pikachu sent electivire crashing into the wall with sheer force that it actually moved the building.

Everyone thought electivire was out. Except towards their surprised he got up. But barely able to keep itself from fainting, "electivire you don't have to do this." Paul said becoming worried for electivire. Electivire looked at his trainers, its eyes were telling him to let it finish this match. Paul didn't want his pokemon to go through it but it was determined to finish this. "Okay use electric terrain then thunder." The shattered arena that was nearly gone was replaced by an electric field. Electivire mustered all of its energy and released it at Pikachu. Ash was amazed at electivire, he had new respect for it but he needed to finish this. "Pikachu end this with electro ball." Pikachu jumped high as blue electrical energy formed from its tail but the ball was twice the size of the original. Pikachu then shot it towards electivire. The thunder strikes the ball, it started pushing back until it was decimated in a spilt second. Electivire went in knee and smirked, the pokemon that he beat before now outclassed him. As the ball strikes and erupted a flow of energy up into the sky destroying the roof the blast was.

Pikachu landed on the ground sat on the ground panting heavily as the energy that he had stored had diminished. Ash couldn't believe the power that pikachu released, he looked around to see everything almost broken, lights were cracked walls were also cracked. Then whole field had a gigantic crater, it was really deep that you could barely see electivire passed out. The referee raised the red flag, "electivire is unable to battle, all of green corner pokemon are unable to battle which result to Ash Ketchum moving onto the next stage."

"Amazing folk's pikachu showed us his power and it literally blew the roof off this place." Announcer said as everyone cheered saying it was an amazing battle that they would never forget.

Ash ran up to pikachu and poked him up, "you did really great buddy, I'm proud of you."

"Pikachu, pi pika pi pikachu pi." _'Thanks, but you think you could let May hold me.'_

Ash didn't know why but he just nodded as he turned towards his friends racing down to congratulate his stunning performance.

"Ash that was amazing how you did that, pikachu nearly destroyed the stadium." Max said at a fast paste

"Thanks, but why are so beaten up?" Ash asked

"You don't want to know." Max grumbled which made Ash raise a brow, but decided to accept it.

"Pikachu was so amazing, he was so sparkly and he looked so beautiful." Bonnie said as her eyes sparkled remembering all of pikachu cuteness. "I wish I could be able to hold that pikachu."

As Ash turned toward the girls he jumped a little. He could see that they were fuming. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern

"Clemont machine blew up again." Serena said

"It ruined our hair." May added

"It took us forever to do it too." Dawn finished

Ash walked up to them, "you don't have to be sad, I could help." Ash said which got the girls attention. "Really?" They asked curiously

" yeah, I was going to use him incase it was a tie, but he should help." Ash grabbed his pokeball and released his corphish.

"Corphish cor." _'What is it Ash.'_

"I need you to use a light bubblebeam on their hair." Ash said, corphish nodded and shot small bubbles at their hair making it normal again. Then looked at themselves and became happy that they ran up and gave him a hug. Making the trainer blush, as he could feel their body holding him. "I'm glad I could see your happy face, because your girls are more beautiful when you smile." Ash said

This made the girls excited to hear their crush saying that they were beautiful. But what made their body melt was when they felt Ash strong body, feeling every muscle. Ash was getting embarrassed as he saw the crowed watching and saying awe. Some said, " you lucky son of a bitch." A lot whistled while the girls had hearts in their eyes. "Girls please let go people are watching." They dispersed from the hug blushing entirely.

"Would you look at that folks looks like Ketchum has a three way streak if you know what I mean." Announcer said making everyone laugh.

"Hey where's Clemont?" He asked not seeing the pokemon scientist around.

"I'm here." He said as he gasped for air, he looked like he got hit by train. "What happened?" Clemont gazed at the girls then shrink low, "my machine did this." He said as he averted his eyes away from Ash which made him more confused.

Ash turned to Paul who was returned his pokemon. Then went towards him, his attitude changed since they last met. But he was still a great rival, "you beat me again Ketchum but next time I will win." Paul extended out his hand, Ash grabbed it smiling. As it soon faded, when Paul looked down to see a sword stabbed through his body. Then slit his body in whole, Ash felt fear running through his back as Paul's body was cut in two. As he let go off Paul's face seeing the blood flow from his body. You could all of Paul system, which made Ash sick. Clemont quickly shielded Bonnie eyes, May, Dawn, Serena covered their mouths. Max looked in disgust as he felt he was about to lose his breakfast.

Everyone around him screamed in terror trying to escape but was blocked off with men in black uniform with the red R in the middle. All holding weapons and pokemon beside them. They forced them back to their seats.

The one thing that made Ash lose his anger as his hatred towards this man. The one person who changed his life. "Well, well, well, look who I get to see again, if it isn't little Ashy boy." Said a low masculine voice that a little deeper than Ash. He had on this black robe that covered most if his body. But one thing that always made Ash remember him were his golden yellow eyes.

"YOU!" Ash voice filled with much venom that it was heard from the crowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: rage in truth and in love in war

May, Dawn, Serena, Max, Bonnie, Clemont became shocked as they heard the once calm voice of Ash was now filled with hatred and loath. From what they heard it was something that happen that made Ash hate that man. They decided to help him but soon stop, when they heard Ash yell at them. "STOP, do not move one more step." As he said that he didn't take his eyes on that man.

"But we're trying to help you." May said as she was trying to see the mans face.

"Yeah we always been there for you, and we still are." Dawn said cautiously

"Let us help you." Serena said

Clemont turned towards Bonnie,"Bonnie I want you to go and get away from this battlefield."

"But I want to stay with you guys." Bonnie said, with dedenne agreeing

"Go Bonnie NOW, I don't want you to be in danger." Clemont looked at her with a stern look. Bonnie flinched, then slowly nodded running inside. He looked towards Max, "you okay Max?"

"Yeah, I just need to calm down a little and stay focus on him." Max said slowly. As each of them reached for their pokemon. Ash stop them again, "don't release them." Ash yelled again

"But why?" They all said

"Because your pokemon can't handle his."Ash said angrily

"How do you know?" May said sternly, becoming more terrified of Ash voice. The heard then man started to chuckle menacingly, "Ashy Boy you never told them about me." He said trying act hurt

"I never ever wanted to see your face again, because the next time I ever did, I would beat the shit out of you." His voice became harsher, as his hand clutched his fist. Blue aura started to form in his hands.

"Who is he Ash?" Dawn said wanting to know who he is.

Ash sighed, he never wanted his friends to meet this man. He pointed at the man, "that man right there is my Older Brother." Ash said loud enough for everyone to hear. Which shocked the whole group, the man that just killed Paul was his brother.

"Nice to meet my baby brother friends, my name is Jason Ketchum, but call me Red." As he removed the robe showing his raven black hair, his hair was much spikier than Ssh, with zigzag marks under his eyes. He was much older version of Ash. His skin was a little darker than Ash, and much more muscular than Ash, with muscle big as Lt. Surge.

"He's your brother!" They said in unison

"But why have you never told us about this Ash?" Serena said becoming hurt that Ash didn't trust them to let them know about his past. But she turned to see Ash as tears dripped from his eyes, "because he did something that ruined our family and my trust."

"Your still mad about that, I said I was sorry." As he said that he was laughing rather than sorry. Which made Ash eyes turn from brown to blazing blue. As aura started to surround his body, "FROM WHAT YOU DID IN THE PAST YOU DID TO ME AND MOM, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!" Ash roared his hatred at Jason. "YOU KILLED OUR FATHER AND YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE." He yelled as tears flowed through his eyes, which made the group gasp. May, Dawn, and Serena felt sad and jealous on what they heard.

"Father meddled into my business, I had too." Red said

"BUT WHY DID KILLED HER, SHE WASN'T APART OF THIS!" Ash yelled losing control of his emotion. "Well, she found out about it too, and besides I needed to lure him out."

Ash anger grew more intense as his aura became unstable demolishing the ground that he was under. Then electivire, Fearow, and Bisharp appeared from their pokeball. Seeing their trainer body, made them furious, they cried out in anger then seeing the man with the sword that was dripping with the smell of his blood.

"Ele electivire?" _'You did this?"_ Electivire said angrily. Red just nodded smugly

"ELECTIVIRE!" "BISHARP!" "FEAROW!" ' _WE WILL KILL YOU.'_ They cried angrily with electivire delivering a brick break, fearow a drill run, and bisharp a night slash. Electivire was the first one close as it threw a punch, but Red ducked quickly as his body surrounded itself with aura similar to Ash but was black. Red kneed it in the stomach causing electivire to gag. Red jump from the knee attack to a spin kick launching it to crash into the wall. Bisharp arm glowed as it strikes at Red with Red weaving the attack to grabbing its neck, then slamming it down to the ground. Fearow was closing into Red, but soon was caught into Reds grip. It was struggling to breathe as it was flapping its body. Then soon its body stopped wriggling. Jason just threw it to the ground like trash. Everyone in the crowed gasped in fear as they just witnessed a most horrifying event. Jason just laughed menacingly as he turned towards his brother, "did you see that little brother, I have improved more since we last seen each other."

The group now understood why Ash didn't want them to send out their pokemon. Ash just growled, he reached into his pocket pulling out an old ragged ultra ball. His friends never seen that ball before, they never seen him have that ball before. "This pokemon was my dads pokemon, now my friend lets exact revenge." As Red sent out a hydreigon, Ash ultra ball opened and materialized a jet looking pokemon.

It had bright yellow covering its lower body with a light green triangle in the middle. White was covering most if the top half. And yellow looking mask surrounding a whit pentagon on its head. It was a shiny latias, it flying around fast looking at its surroundings as you could see a necklace with a latiasite on the chain, she was cheerful seeing The new place, Until it saw Ash it was about to tackle Ash, till she halted. Looking straight into Jason and grew angry, she went towards Ash and growled at Red.

"You still kept that stupid pokemon, when dad trusted you to it, lets see if it stands up to dads expectation." Red smirked, "hydreigon use dragon rage." Hydreigon shot blue flames from its mouth towards latias. "Latias stop it with psychic." Latias eyes glowed stopping the dragon rage, "now send it right back." Then was sent towards hydreigon. "Hydreigon move out of the way and use outrage." Hydreigon moved sisde to and sent out waves of energy toward latias destroying the dragon rage.

"Latias destroy it psywave." Latias psywave matched outrage canceling each other out. "Nice one but remember it still goes on, use outrage again." Hydreigon used another outrage. Latias canceled it out again. As the outrage ended l, hydreigon became confused as it blasted dragon rage in multiple direction sending it towards the crowed. Ash gritted his teeth, he knew Red was just letting hydreigon fire away at the people. He had to stop it, "latias use psychic to stop the dragon rage, and send it back." Latias eyes glowed as the dragon rage stopped in mid air and returned towards its owner hitting it causing twice the damage. "Use dragon breath." Latias sent a blue flames that formed a dragon that collided into hydreigon.

"Hydreigon use tri attack." Hydreigon didn't seem fazed as it was hit with dragon breath as it formed three spheres hitting latias. As she felt multiple attacks hitting her. Ash looked at latias worriedly, "are you okay latias." Latias looked at Ash and nodded, as soon as flames struck it burning her body making her stagger.

"Now hydreigon use crunch." It went towards latias, Ash told her to dodge but flames surounded her body making her stop. Giving hydreigon the chance, it bit down latias neck making her cry in pain "Latias!" Ash shouted, latias looked towards Ash, and talked talked it telepathically. ' _I'm okay, I want finish this. He killed my friend and now I'm yours so lets prove your father that he made the right choice as he died.'_ Ash smiled as tears flowed his eyes. "Your right, its time to make my father proud."

Ash glared at Red, "it's time to kick it up a notch." Ash yelled as he showed his wrist and touched his stone. "I'll show him my bond with her." He yelled as bright light formed around latias. It's arms extended further and lower part grew bigger and wings grew bigger. And little stiff wings grew on the bottom. The symbol that was on her chest appeared on the side of her body. But instead of her color being blue it was turned into bright green.

"Humph just because you change doesn't mean anything to me, hydreigon use dragon rage follow it up with outrage." Hydreigon used dragon rage, but latias was faster and doged it and then she sent a dragon breath towards hydreigon hitting its chest. Latias disappeared with immense speed then reappeared again Firing a mist ball. "Humph, you forgot that it doesn't affect my hydreigon." Red said, "hydreigon use tri attack." With three spheres with different elements appearing on them. But Ash anticipated it, "latias use psychic to grab onto the sphere's and break it." As the three sphere were surrounded by blue aura as it was forming. It soon exploded at hydreigon face causing it to roar in pain. Soon its effect inflicted pain to hydreigon as electricity surrounded his body. Making it hard for him to move, it was an advantage for Ash. He had to taken it, "latias use Dragon breath." As energy was released from her mouth, it shaped into a dragon hitting hydreigon. Hydreigon couldn't move because it was paralyzed. Red did nothing as he watched it crying in pain, it soon fainted to the ground. Red was enjoying his pokemon being in pain it made him excited, "show Me more brother, show me the anger and race you feel towards me. Unleash your rage." Red said like a madman

Ash's race grew more angry as his voice changed, " **you don't even care if your pokemon is hurt. What happened to you Jason, you taught me to care for them. To love and trust them like they were you're family. You and father were my idols, I respected you and I wanted to be just like you, WAS EVERYTHING YOU TAUGHT ME A LIE!"** Ash yelled at the top Of his lungs as tears rained from his eyes. Everyone who listened to him were sadden at the words Ash spoken. May, Serena, and Dawn became heartbroken hearing their crush lose control.

"Yes brother, I never cared for them or respected them. They are my toys and they can be replaced once they are no longer able to live up to my expectations." Red said returning hydreigon and lowering it to the ground and smashed it to peices. Ash eyes widen in anger as his aura erupted. Red was smirking, "come little brother show me your powers."

Ash looked towards latias, "I want you to stop my friends from coming towards us. It is between me and my brother," latias just nodded understanding why he said that. Ash placed pikachu on latias back and left his pokemon on the ground. Ash started running towards his brother, his friends were about to follow but soon stopped when blue aura surrounded their body.

"What is happening to us." Max grunted as he tried to get his body to move.

"Ash doesn't want us to go with him, latias is using her powers to stop us." Clemont said as he tried tried to reach for his luxray pokeball. But latias soon stripped them from their pokeballs.

"But we can't just watch as Ash does this." Serena said as she witnessed Ash rage and anger.

"we need to help him." May said

"But how can we, you saw how Jason defeated all of Paul's pokemon.". Dawn said as tears ran down her cheeks, remembering how Paul was slashed. "Paul was a jerk before but he changed. He didn't diserve this." Her eyes grew red as she was helpless to help Ash.

Pikachu struggled to move, he needed to be with Ash and support him like Ash always did for him. But latias looked towards pikachu and shook her head telling him not this time.

 _'Then believe in Ash, and trust him.'_ Latias said as her voice sounded sad. _'He can handle his brother, since they used to spar when they were kids. Believe me Ash is the only one who can keep up with Red's roughness.'_

"How long have you been with Ash?" Clemont asked

 _'I've been with ever since he was a child, I was still a little and my mother and father gave up their lives to protect his father. I promised him that I would always protect him. And ever since then he has never sent me out of the pokeball, only when he is alone. He could never handle the pain when he sees me. He always remember when he sees me. I understand that, but I'm glad he still holds me dear to him.'_ Latias explained

"Can you tell us what had happened to Ash when he was young?" May said wanting to know what happened, all of his friends wanted to know.

 _'I'm sorry, but Ash is the only one who can tell you. Except you three girls I know your more interested in Ash love than his father.'_ Latias smirked as all three started to blush. _"I won't tell you much but she was really nice girl, her name was Leaf Green. She was so playful with Ash and Gary, she was really close to Ash and his brother Jason. Ash started to like Leaf, but Leaf liked Jason. Ash knew that but kept pursing her, then a few years later Leaf started to get close with Ash. Soon they were in a relationship, and I never seen Ash that happy in his entire life. They were in love with each other, till that tragedy.'_ Latias started to frown as she let few drops of tears.

Ash friends were sadden to hear about Ash love. _'So this is important to Ash do don't interrupt his feud with him.'_ Ash friends nodded not struggling anymore.

 **Back at Ash**

Ash charged at Red with his body glowing in aura. As he lunged at Red, making him sidestep. Ash then curled his body as he rolled till his feet hit the ground. Lifting his body, then Swiftly twirled his body with his right hand delivering a quick jab to the stomach. Except Red caught it with his left hand then twisted it. Soon Ash then delivered left uppercut to his side. Jerking his hand back while Red was still holding it. Making Red step into a knee to the stomach. Red gagged as he felt pain in his stomach.

Red let go of Ash wrist then swung his right hand. Connecting his hand to Adh skull causing Ash to grunt in pain. Red then delivered a left hitting Ash cheek. Then delivered an uppercut to Ash chin sending Ash back. As they were apart from each other, "you sure have gotten weaker since last time." Red taunted Ash irritating him

"Come on little brother show me your true strength. We both know that we are holding back." Red said making everyone gasp, from what they saw it was a professional boxing match. But soon understand what they meant, "fine brother, our father didn't teach me much but still taught me how to make it appear." Ash yelled as his hands and feet only glowed bright blue.

Red just smirked as black aura formed into a brass nuckles. "You may not know how to make it into a weapon but it's still useful." Red leaped really high as he kicked sending his black aura towards Ash. But Ash stood there and smashed it as he jabbed it. Ash jumped spinning his body as his feet let out the same thing that Red did. But with two going at Red.

Red just reeled back his hand punched the the attacks to nothing. As they were both on the ground Ash and Red ran towards each other. Ash threw a right and Red a left hitting each other with sheer force sending them flying towards the wall. As they both grunted the started going towards each other. Ash threw a quick jab which Red weaved as an aura from his fist destroyed the wall in its path. Red quickly punched Ash in the gut making him bend as he then kneed his head. Causing Ash to stagger back.

Ash quickly turned his body as spin kicked Red left side then delivered a right hook into Red cheek. Soon Red dropped to the ground giving Ash a leg sweep. Ash was caught offgaurd for a little bit as he streched out both hands to the ground reeled his legs then deliver a kick to Reds face making him break his nose as blood flowed from his nose. Which made Red furious as soon got up and kicked Ash in the stomach causing a blistering pain erupted from his stomach. But he kept the pain to himself as he grabbed his leg causing him to lose balance.

Red lifted Ash from the ground and threw Ash far. Ash crashed into the ground as head hit the ground. He coughed some blood pain run through his side. Ash started to get dizzy his eyes got blurry for a few seconds. Ash took some time to regain his senses and concentrated at two points. He felt a his hands getting stronger, eyes opening to see his hands glowed brighter. He thought of one thing hoping it will appear, the energy started manipulating itself to fit the image.

Although it was small it still had to work. Red started grinning, "finally you starting to make your own weapon. So let's see how much you can hold that form." Red did as he materialized a longer sword on both his hands. "Now brother let's have some more fun." Red and Ash Ash ran towards each other, Ash held out both hands and transferred more aura to his blade making more stronger and longer. As they collided with both swords hitting each other.

Ash moved back and slashed with his left sideways. Red countered by slashing with his right. Then stabbed with his left. Ash weaved it, with the sword a few inches from him. Ash then did a side kick to Red head causing Him to stagger back. Ash slashed at Red, but he barely dodged it. Red soon felt pain coming from his side. Red looked to see some blood falling from his side. Ash smirked as Red got angry making them clash sword.

Red slashed to the left but Ash doged it. Ash slashed to the left too striking the sword down then used his right hand and rammed it at Red. But Red moved out the way, twisted his body striking sideways. Ash ducked the attack and soon slashed with his right then left. Red blocked both of them and pushed him back as he slashed to the right. But Ash used his left countering the slash.

Red elbowed Ash in the stomach causing Ash to lean forward. Red brought both hands back with aura sword disappeared then smashed his fist onto Ash head. Ash ignored the pain as he punched Red elbowed Red in the gut then slashed his swords upward. Red rematerialized his swords blocking the attack.

Ash leaped forward then turned his body and jumped twisting sideways at Red. He slashed with both arms, Red saw it coming and held his arms out making his arms go sideways blocking the attack.

Red was pushed back a little, struggling to keep up with the power of the strike. Ash then used it to his advantage as he pushed himself back moving away from Red. Ash stood for a second looking to see a trail of blood leading towards him, before he felt his body lose balance. His mind started to get dizzy again. Ash then put his hands on his head looking at it to see blood on his hand. Soon blood coughed from his mouth. Ash fell onto his knees. The impact from being thrown took affect to his body.

Ash could barely see as he tries to see if Red was close. "Well brother I think your not fit to fight anymore, but that's to bad that we couldn't continue since it was getting close to the fun part." Ash could hear Red sigh with disappointment. Ash struggled to get up but he had loss too much blood. He used too much aura in his body, Ash saw as the blur looked of like Red.

"I'll make this fun for me, I'm going to enjoy this." Red said as he slashed at Ash arm. But slightly Ash screamed in agony as he felt more of his blood drip to the ground. Red then slashed at Ash cheek. Making it sting, soon Ash was cut in the legs. Red was enjoying the tortureof his brother. Ash bit his lip as the pain was blistering like crazy. "Now its time for you to die little brother." Red said as reeled back his arm and slashed sideways aiming for his heart. Ash unable to move, he knew that this was going end with his death. He closed his eyes waiting for for the attack. Soon blood gushed out of the body as and fell to the ground.

But it wasn't his blood that drip, but Ash soon realized that it was Serena that layed on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ash power unleash and a new friend has arrived

 **A few minutes before**

Serena, May, and Dawn gasped as they saw Ash getting slashed. They were terrified of losing him the one person that saved their lives and was always there for him. They started running as they headed towards him, but soon was stopped by latias.

"Please let us go. Please?" May begged

"I don't want to see him hurt." Dawn cried

"Let me go save him." Serena pleaded

Soon latias was struck by lightning; she turned to see a luxray and manectric. With their trainers beside them, "I know you also want to save him and you also don't want us to interfere with them, but we aren't going to stand here to see our friend being killed." Clemont said

"Yeah, Ash did so much for us and I can't just sit here as he is being killed by his own brother." Max claimed

"Luxray use wild charge."

"Manectric use thunder."

Luxray body surrounded by electric aura as he ran towards latias. Manectric released a gigantic bolt of thunder at latias. Latias doges the thunder as she sent a mist ball at manectric, soon luxray struck Latias forcing her to free one of the girl, Serena. Serena ran as fast as she could towards Ash, as she was a few feet away she could hear Red saying, "this is the end little brother." She wasn't going to let him die. "I won't let him do this to you anymore Ash. This time I will save you." She said slowly as she jumped towards Ash, as Red struck her body sending her to the ground. She felt blistering pain coming from the attack as she lay on the ground with her own blood flow out of her body. As she looked towards Ash, he was still on the ground as he looked towards her.

Ash stared for a moment as he looked towards Serena seeing her laying there on the ground surrounded by her own blood. Ash quickly got up ignoring the pain and blood the flowed out of his body ran towards Serena kneeling towards Serena as he could her faint breathing. "Serena why, why did you do you this. WHY?" Ash yelled as he held her in her arms feeling her heart beating slowly. May and Dawn became shock, Clemont stood their wide eyed. One of his friends that he traveled with stood their dying before his eyes. Max struggled look at the scene as he couldn't take anymore experience with death.

Serena breathed in slowly as he stared into his eyes and smiled. "Because of the things you did for us, teaching us and helping us accomplish our dreams. I heard from May and Dawn on what you did. You helped them with their dreams." Serena said as held out her hand and caress his cheek. "You've done so much for us and I can't express how grateful I am." She said as her bested slower and slower.

"Serena don't do this (sniff). You're going to be OK (sniff). Just hang on." Ash said feeling sorrow as he tried to slow the bleeding. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Ash yelled hoping someone would come but Serena grabbed onto Ash. As he turned she just shook her saying it was already too late and everyone was too scared to move. Serena knew she could tell him now, "Ash.. Cou...ld y.o...u do one thing for me." She said weakly

Ash nodded, "what is it?"

"Can you come closer?" Serena asked. Ash became confused but leaned in close. His face was close to Serena as he heard her faint breathing. Ash looked her straight in the eyes; Serena then grabbed Ash neck as she leaned forward and struck her lips to his. Ash stood there shock with his mind drawing a blank as he felt Serena lips moving. Serena felt sadden as she kissed him, Ash wasn't kissing back. But she wasn't going to die without letting Ash know her feelings.

But soon sadness was replaced with blissful happiness as Ash body started react to Serena kiss back as he kept with her pace. Serena put all her emotions, all of her feelings that she had dwelled in her. He caressed her cheeks as he slowly and smoothly rubbed her cheeks then her hair that made Serena moan in the kiss, feeling like they were the only two people that were their. As their eyes shut feeling each other feelings flow back in forth.

Every time Ash touched her body she fell weak to her own emotions. She didn't know that Ash was good at kissing. While Ash had felt this emotion once and was too afraid to feel these feelings again. But why now, why after all these years did he longed for this. Why was this feeling strong as it was for his first, as he was kissing her? He suddenly thought of Dawn with her cheerfulness and how they would always cheer other for each other. Then May seeing her smile at him it always made him feel like he could do anything and how she would always care for her Pokémon just like how he would do.

As time had passed as they separated from each other. Serena was blushing as Ash became shock as he didn't know what to say, and why did he think about May and Dawn when he kissed her. Why was he feeling frightened and saddle n to see the looks of their face knowing that he kissed Serena. "I..I... W...anted.. y.o...u to k..kn...ow is that I .ked. y.o..u si.n.c...e t..h.e f..ir.s.t d.a..y we met." Those were her last few words as her body laid in his arms and a smile appeared on her lips as she stared into the sky.

Her heart rate decreased faster and faster. Ash eyes still blazing blue could sense her heart slowing. He could hear her heartbeat going. Bump...bump...bump...bump till it was no more. "Serena please don't die, please don't die!" Ash yelled as he held her in his arms as he cried himself to tears. "I don't want to lose you too." Was all he could say as he felt he was useless to the save the person who saved his life. He looked towards his friends looking for an answer. But all they could do was comfort him, as Clemont and Bonnie cried losing a close friend.

"SERENA!" Bonnie cried out

Ash just couldn't accept it this time, he remembered one thing that he did to rescue mew even if it cost his own life. Ash held out both his hands and concentrated, mustering up as much aura as he could and released his power. As aura flowed out of his body and wrapped around Serena body. As he poured his aura into her you could see her wounds healing, her cut was steadily closing. Clemont, Bonnie, and Dawn were shocked to see this, as they watched him actually heal her wounds. But Max and May looked horrified when they saw this.

"Guys we have to stop him." May yelled with Max agreeing with her.

"Why?" Dawn said as she was confused on this, didn't they want Ash to save Serena. "Isn't this a good thing, he's healing her." She added

"Yeah it is good if he wasn't giving up his life for this." Max said which shocked them.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked

"We heard it from Ash that he helped lucario save mew by healing him. But it costed the life of lucario as he disappeared." May explained as she and Max started rushing towards Ash.

Ash was breathing heavily as his mind was going blank. As he felt himself losing strength getting weaker. Ash saw May and Max run towards him, he smiled at them. But he needed to this for Serena, "I don't want to hurt you guys anymore and I hope you guys achieve your dreams." He whispered as he unleashed all of his power onto Serena. As his aura power erupted to the sky forming a Phoenix as it body was huge which covered the whole building screeching. Before striking Serena body disappearing into her healing her wounds fully. As a force pushed everyone back far.

Soon Ash lost his strength and fell to the ground. He felt so weak and useless. As his body was starting to disappear, he lifted up his hand to see it as a silhouette of his former hands. He breathed in slowly as his friends stood above him.

"Why Ash, why are you doing this. You know what happened to Lucario and Sir Aaron when they used their aura to save mew." May voice become hoarser as her tears flowed from her eyes. Ash breathed more heavily as his legs started to disappear. "Be...c.a..sue I.. I'm t..ired o.f. p.a..i..n and I'm t..ir..ed o.f. .y.o.u guss. g.e...tt..ing hurt b.e..cause. of me." Ash said slowly as the pain got much worse as more of his body started disappearing. He gritted his teeth and grunted as his eyes felt so heavy that he wanted to close his eyes.

"Please don't leave us, Ash we need you. I need you." Dawn spoke as she too started to tear up. She wanted to hold him but when she tried to she passed right through his body.

"What about your dream to be a pokemon master. You also promised that you would battle me when I became a trainer, so please keep that promise." Max said failing to hold back his tears

"There is so much I learned from you. I want to continue learning from you Ash. " Clemont said as he comforted her little sister. "Please don't go." Was all she could say as she cried in his arms. Dedenne climbed onto her shoulders patting her head with sympathy.

But when they heard someone clapping it was Red who was smiling, "that is so like you brother, you would do anything to save people who are dear to you. Why don't you transform into that creature again." He said making everyone confused on what he said. "Oh I forgot you don't want to release its powers. You rather die than release it huh." Red said

"I ..wi..ll...never..let..you hav.e .. w..ay." He said angrily

"Oh so I'll just have to finish you." Red became angry as he materialized his sword. Then ran towards them, "RUN!" Ash told his friends as he fell to the ground unable to stay awake as he started to close his eyes. "At lea..st I ge..t to se..e y.o...u. " Ash said before hear a familiar voice.

"Garchomp use dragon rush!" A feminine voice yelled before he shut his eyes.

 **Somewhere**

Ash woke up and looked around see nothing but darkness, he assumed he was dead. "Hello" he said as his voice echoed through the darkness. He stared at nothing as he got up and walked around seeing if he could see anything. He looked backwards to see a house that wasn't there when he went towards it he and grabbed the door noticing being taller than he thought as he reached for it he felt as his arms were smaller and his hands shrunk.

He opened the door to see it was his house. He was amazed to see nothing had changed as looked towards the couch his eyes grew huge. There stood a man in his thirties with raven black hair that was much crazier than his. He wore a red jacket with black muscle shirt underneath it. He wore black cargo shorts. With his sideways zigzag mark below his eyes. He chuckled and smiled as looked towards Ash. "It is nice to see you again son." The man named Ashton Silver Ketchum said smiling as two eon Pokémon appeared beside him.

Ash became shocked and ecstatic to see someone he had lossed as he ran and wrapped his arms around him crying tears of joy as he hugged his father. His father smiled as he hugged him, "I'm so glad to see you again my son you've grown so much. But there is another person who is glad to see you."

Ash became confused but as soon as he turned to see the person who meaned so much to him. There stood a brunette girl, she wore a light blue tank top with a black one underneath it. She had on a red skirt and she was wearing white with red striped shoes. She had on her wrist were black wrist band and her white hat with a half red pokeball in the middle. Ash gasped to see his love, "LEAFY!" he yelled as he ran towards him and picked her up and spinned his body. Earning a giggle from Leaf as she hugged him tightly embracing each other.

Ash felt happiness again as he could finally touch the love of his life. As he brought her down he soon kissed her with passion, as he put his arms around her back slowly rubbing her back. Making Leaf kiss more vigorously as their tongue met making it even deeper. After minutes that seemed like hours to them he separated from Leaf smiling.

"It was good to see you guys again." Ash said joyfully

"You sure have changed Ashy." Leaf giggled as she stared at Ash body blushing madly. "Well of course he is a Ketchum, we know how to stay fit." His father chuckled as he was happy to see how big his son had grown.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys." Ash said sadly

"It's OK Ashy it wasn't your fault. Your brother changed and no one could stop him." Leaf said comforting Ash

"My son has changed, I Wished I could have saved him. But I was too late, I couldn't save." Ashton regretted as he held his fist. "Son listen, I know what he did was unforgivable but you need to save him." Ashton told Ash

"Why would I save the person who killed you and ruined my life" Ash said angrily.

"Because he is your brother, you never give up on family even if they walked down the wrong path." Ashton said which made Ash sigh as looked to the ground. "I don't know, if I could forgive him."

"I know Ashy, I know it was hard with the life you went through but you have to forgive and forget." Leaf said

"Okay I'll try." Ash said dejectedly

As they looked at each other and nodded, before they turned their body forwards and walked forward. But Leaf looked back and smiled, "it is time to wake up now and remember that will always love you. But now you need to move on."

"But I don't want you to leave." Ash yelled as he ran after them but they were too far for him to reach. "There are a lot of people who fell in love you and I want you to feel what you feel with me and I know you can give them a good time and I saw you kissing Serena and thought about the other two." Leaf smirked, making Ash turned deep red.

"We will always be watching over you son so don't live in the past and start moving forward." Ashton and Leaf gave Ash one last look before they disappeared.

 **End**

Ash shot up quickly as looked around to see three lucario standing around him. As their paws were pouring aura towards him. Ash looked around to see a brunette and blue haired friend lay on both of his sides sleeping peacefully. He smiled seeing his two friends, They looked cute when they were sleeping Soon one of the lucario looked towards Ash. _'Master you're awake.'_ Ash stared momentarily before pikachu jumped at him nuzzling him. "Hey Buddy."

"Pika pika chu chu pi pika cha pikachu. Pikachu pika pikachu." _'Don't give me that shit, you scared me half to death. I thought I lost you. "_ pikachu said angrily

As he was about to say something but he awaken the two sleeping girls. "ASH!" They both yelled as they hugged him to death literally. Ash was being squeezed so hard that his face soon turned purple. "Please let me go, your killing me." Ash muttered as they separated from him. Soon he was slapped hard in the face by May and Dawn. "IDIOT!" They yelled angrily at Ash making him cower in fear. "Sorry." He squeaked but soon Dawn and May punched him in the face. "Ow... what the fuck first you slap me and then you punch me, what did I do?"

"You almost died and you tell us 'what did I do." May and Dawn yelled, "we didn't even get to go on the date you promised us."

"I will repay you guys later, but I need to know a few things?" Ash asked sincerely

"What?" They said

"Did I save Serena?" Ash said wanting to hear the truth.

May and Dawn nodded as they frowned. "She hasn't been the same since she woke up. Ever since you saved her and found out that you nearly gave up your life for hers, she hasn't been speaking and eating much." May explained

"Where is she now?" Ash asked

"She using the bathroom, we been here all day waiting for you to wake up." Dawn said

"How long have I been out?" Ash asked

"Three months." May said as she and Dawn started crying.

Ash became shocked hearing that he been out for that long.

"We didn't know if you ever wake up, a lot of doctors said that it is pointless and you wouldn't wake up. They were about to abort the operation but we didn't give up. We also had help from someone." Dawn explained

"Who?" Ash said becoming quite curious to know who would also think that he would wake up. As soon as he said that Serena entered and gasped as ran and hugged Ash to death feeling happiness as she cried happily. As they removed from the hug she slapped him and then punched him in the face. "What is it with you girls hugging me, then slapping and then punching me in the face. I said I was sorry."

Pikachu sighed, " pik pikachu pika pikachu pika pi pika, pikachu pi pika pikachu pika pi pikachu." _'Are you this fucking dense Ash they never left your side not once wishing that you wake up, do you know how miserable we have been just to see you open your eyes.'_ He said even angrier

Ash couldn't say anything else because they were right, "I'm sorry guys, but my past tore me apart. Ever since I lost my father and my love people at my home were scarred of us. Ever time I looked at one of their kids they just grab them and take them away calling me a 'Monster'. The only one who comforted me was my mom and Professor Oak, they weren't the ones who was going to abandon me. Gary changed too he started calling me loser and stopped hanging out with me. I was alone by myself without anyone to talk too for years and every time I go to school they would always write stuff in my desk or throw water or garbage at me. The teacher didn't even do anything she just watched as the kids did this. I was treated to them as monsters, but as soon as I was old enough to get my first Pokémon I was happy." Ash spoke softly as he hung his head low feeling his eyes teared up.

As he looked towards them and gave them a sincere smile, "I finally meet people in my life that will always be by my side no matter what. Seeing your expression showing your concerns shows me that you guys are the reason why I would give up my life for no matter what. You guys mean everything and if I lose one of my friends I wouldn't be able to live. So please understand why I did it." Ash looked at them. May, Dawn, Serena, and pikachu stood there staring at Ash. After hearing what he gone through soon felt as if them in another dimension. They really felt sad not knowing what he had to go through.

"Where are Clemont, Bonnie, and Max?" Ash asked

"Clemont has been inventing martial arts learning device, so far it's been blowing up in his face." Serena said as she hooks her head in dismay.

"Max and his Pokémon have been training themselves like machines, and Bonnie has been helping him out." May say as she smirked, 'looks like somebody likes my little brother.' She thought

"Oh yeah where are my Pokémon?" Ash said concern

"Ummmm..." Dawn said as she didn't look him into his eyes.

"Where are they." Ash repeated as he got worried

Dawn held her arms up, "they are OK," making Ash calm down. "Except someone has been keeping a hold of your Pokémon, until you waked up." Dawn said

"Who?" Ash ask as raised a brow

"Me" a feminine voice that wasn't from May, Dawn, or Serena but a much older familiar voice.

Ash turned to see a blond haired woman with part covering one her gray eyes. With black loops dangled from her ears. She wore a black tank top with black pants. Black high heeled toe shoes, with a black coat and a black feathered scarf wrapped around her neck. It was the Sinnoh champion Cynthia.

"Cynthia what are you doing here?" Ash asked surprised seeing Cynthia again. Cynthia just smiled, "I was watching two people who I had confidence in winning the Kalos league facing off again. But as soon as I saw Paul being killed I rushed all the way here. The other champion s would be here in a couple of days. We saw everything that you did, and how you faced off with your brother. Since the cameras still worked but a little crack." She explained

"What happened?" Ash asked

"Well"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Garchomp use dragon rush." Cynthia yelled as she jumped off of Garchomp. With blues flames surrounded his body as it shot towards Red. Red saw this and leaped forward rolling out of the way as Garchomp barely missed his mark. Red gritted his teeth in anger as he slammed his fist to the ground. "Fall back now." Red yelled as the Rocket members started retreating._

 _"I'm not letting you escape, lucario I need you." Cynthia yelled as she threw her ball into the air sending her lucario out. "Use close combat." As lucario appeared it started punching towards Red. Red held out his arms blocking the attack, his aura surrounded his arms. Lucario threw a right which Red blocked but lucario kicked him in the side. Red grunted as his aura surrounded his body healing his injuries._

 _Red body might be healed but he was exhausted from his fight earlier with his brother. But he wasn't going to let an overgrown jackal ruin his mood. His swords appeared as he slashed at lucario. "Lucario dodge it." As lucario weaved the slashes trying to follow his movements. Red smirks, "I'm surprised that there is someone besides my brother who can follow my movements. To bad you're not him." He said as he slashed to the left, lucario barely dodging the attack but Red kicked lucario in the stomach as he poured some of his aura to his feet sending lucario flying towards the wall crashing into the wall._

 _"Lucario" Cynthia yelled as she ran towards lucario, she saw him grunting as he looked towards his trainer. 'I'm okay.' He said as he got out from the wall. Cynthia looked towards forward to see that Red had disappeared. "He got away." She said in anger._

 _"ASH WAKE UP!" May and Dawn yelled in agony as they cried with Max, Clemont, and Bonnie stood in front of Ash crying. His body almost disappeared with his legs and arms vanished with part of his torso gone. Ash layer their life less, Cynthia looked towards lucario "can we save him?" Cynthia asked in concern_

 _Lucario shook his head._ _'He lossed too much aura in his body; it would take a lot of aura for us to resurrect his body.'_ _As he said that Ash lucario appeared from his pokeball, 'I will help you; I will not lose my master. I have finally found a trainer who has a great heart for people and Pokémon and I will not lose him.'_

 _'But yours and mine aren't enough to bring him back.'_ _Cynthia's lucario said_

 _'Then let's use Ash's m...'_ _Ash lucario suddenly stopped as he turned towards the back_ _, 'there is another aura coming from the back.'_ _Ash lucario said as both lucario ready their stance. As there coming in fast was a girl with blond hair wearing red and white skirt and black shorts. She was wearing a red sash that wrapped around her stomach; she had on a white helmet that marched her roller blades and skirt. Her eyes were light blue as she skated towards Ash._ _'Who are you?'_ _Ash lucario said_

 _"My name is Korrina and I'm a friend of Ash, he helped me with lucario and I'm here to repay him back." Korrina said as she launched her pokeball appearing her own lucario. "We will help Ash, right lucario." Her lucario nodded as Korrina held out her keystone mega evolving lucario._

 _''Okay this should help heal Ash_ _.' Cynthia's lucario said_

 _"Okay guys we need you to step away from Ash, our lucario's are going to heal him." Cynthia explained, they just nodded as the stepped away from Ash. "Just save him" May and Dawn said hoping to get Ash back. The lucario sat in triangle position around Ash the held both their paws forward and sent their aura towards Ash. As their flowed towards Ash soon the aura surrounded his body as it lifted his lifeless body into the air. As he was being lifted his arms started reappearing. Slowly his body started regenerating back to his old self. After hours of doing this Ash body has finally regained his full body._

 _But Ash hasn't moved an inch. "Why isn't Ash waking up?" Dawn said as she looked towards Ash urging to see his brown auburn eyes. Cynthia walked towards "he was breathing and his pulse was ok. "Someone get a doctor." Cynthia said making everybody get their pokegear out calling for a doctor. After thirty minutes the ambulance arrived as they carried Ash and Serena on a stretcher and into the ambulance._

 _Three days later Serena had woken up, May and Dawn explained to Serena that Ash saved her life. Soon she burst into tears hearing that Ash hasn't women up from what happened. "Will he wake soon?"_

 _"We don't know yet, Clemont and Max went to see what the condition of Ash is." May said_

 _"This is my entire fault." Serena cried put_

 _"No it's not, Ash would never let any of us get hurt. He would always help out anyone in need of help that is just the way he is." Dawn said, she knew that Ash personality was the reason she fell for Ash. He was sincere and fearless were one of the reason she liked about Ash._

 _Clemont and Max walked in but their mood was not happy, "will Ash be okay?" Serena asked_

 _"We don't know right now his vitals are okay, but they don't know when he would wake up. It could take months, years or worse he might never wake up." Clemont said sadly_

 _"So Ash might never wake up." May sobbed as Dawn and Serena cried in tears._

 _"Don't give up sis, this is Ash we are talking about he always makes it out alive no matter the situation. He's been in a lot of worse situation than this." Max said trying to comfort her sister, it did "you're right Max I know Ash will be okay, and until then I won't leave his side." She said as she hugged her brother_

 _"Okay, can you please let me go your suffocating me?" Max choked out as he was released from her grip. "I tried to cheer up my sister and I end up being hugged to death by my sister. I will never cheer you up again or next time you see me will be at a grave." Max muttered soon to being smacked on the head by her sister._

 _"We also won't leave his side until he wakes up." Serena and Dawn said_

 _"I'll make a machine that will help protect myself from Red." Clemont said enthusiastically as planned out the schematic._

 _"Since the Kalos league has been hold up until they settle out the arrangements regarding the incident. I'm going to train my pokemon and myself so that I could help Ash instead of watching him fight alone." Max said as he left to do some training. As he left Bonnie came in to see what's going on, "so what did I miss." She said sweetly_

 _"Nothing much, we were just going to wait till Ash wakes up." Serena said kindly not wanting to say that Ash might not wake up." Clemont is going to make a machine that will help him learn how to fight."_

 _Bonnie started laughing like crazy, "my brother trying to learn how to fight. Yeah right, he doesn't like to run, doesn't like stress, and he hates sweating. So if my brother starts fighting, it is the end of the world."_

 _"HEY, I don't hate sweating I'm just bad at exercising besides I'll be using science." Clemont said_

 _Bonnie just rolled her eyes, "where is Max?" She asked_

 _"Max went to do some training." May said as she looked at Bonnie suspiciously. "Why?" Bonnie just blushed as she turned her head, "nothing I jus like being around him." She whispered as she walked out. May heard what she said and smiled._

 _ **End flashback**_

"Thank you guys." Ash said as he got up from the bed the lucario just nodded as they returned to their master side. Ash lucario stood by Ash side, Cynthia returned hers and Korrina left the room.

As Clemont, Bonnie, and Max walked in to see Ash they ran towards him hugging him, "your awake, thank goodness you're ok." They said happily as they let go of him. "I'm ok guys."

"Cynthia can you hand me my Pokémon?" Ash asked

"On one condition." Cynthia said

"Sure what is it?" Ash said

"What happened between your brother and you, why did he kill his father and Your love?" Cynthia said wanting to know it, just like the whole group wanted to know what had happened that changed him. Ash frowned and sighed he knew that they would eventually ask him, he had to tell them sooner or later. "OK but it is going to be long explanation." Ash told them


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Memory's of Ash past part one

 **Yes, I read all the reviews and yes there will be Rayshipping since I like Cynthia. And let's just say Korrina was close by.**

 **Please give me some other suggestion I can add for Ash harem since I need 4 more. And I'm trying to decide between darkrai or zekrom that Ash will catch for the story later on. Instead of Ash being 10 when he got pikachu will be thirteen.**

Ash looked at Cynthia, "can you please hand me the last pokeball, and in order for me to show you it I need the help of her. Since she has the power to make memories appear into your mind." Cynthia hesitated at first but looking at Ash and his eyes told her to trust him. Cynthia nodded as she reached for Ash last ball and handed it to Ash. "I wanted you to see her at the finals, but it is a good time to see her." Ash said as his pokeball opened shooting out a white beam materializing a small new species Pokémon. Everyone gasped as their eyes grew wide, "Ash is that who I think it is." Cynthia said in awe then seeing Ash nod his head.

She looked around the room to see new faces as she waved her little hands at them then flew fast towards Ash nuzzling him. "Mew I would like to meet my friends Cynthia, May, Dawn, Serena, Max, Clemont, and Bonnie." Ash said introducing each of them, Bonnie eyes started to sparkle as she looked at new. "She is so cute." Bonnie squealed which scared mew as she teleported behind Ash. "Its okay mew, she won't hurt you. Right Bonnie?" Bonnie nodded as she said in a low voice "sorry."

"Okay mew, I need your help. Could you transfer my memories to them?" Ash asked getting a nod from mew as she flew onto Ash lap sitting in front. Ash suddenly heard someone talk in his mind, "daddy please tell your friends to sit." A cute voice said. Ash nodded as he faced his friends, "mew asked you to sit down." They nodded as they sat somewhere. Soon mew eyes glowed bright blue as the rest seeing images that haven't seen.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _There stood lying in bed was a 29 year old woman with amber eyes and auburn hair. Smiling sweetly as she held a small baby within her arms. She looked towards her husband, "well honey, what should we name him." Ashton chuckled as he reached for his newborn son and held him close. The little baby giggled as he looked towards his father. Ashton felt happy seeing him smile, "I named last time I think you should do it." Ashton said as he gently put him back into Delia arms as he started to weep. She gently moved her arms in swaying motion moving him gently swayed him back in forth soothing him making him fall asleep. "I think I'll call him Ash." Ashton chuckled as leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead, "that is a great name, welcome to the family Ash." Aston looked forward as two of his pokemon appeared but with a little Pokémon. Ashton smiled, "hey little girl, I want you to meet your new friend cause will be with you." The little eon Pokémon floated towards Ash and looked towards him. She sensed a strong Bond between her and him,_ _' this is my new friend.'_ _Delia and Ashton nodded, "he might be younger than you but you can trust him." She nodded before they disappeared._

 _"Mom?" Said a boy who was 3 years old with black hair but brown eyes. Who rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Jason come meet your new brother." Red walked towards her mother as he looked towards his mom seeing his brother. "Wow, he so small?" He said fascinated as he held out his hand and held Ash hand. Ash teeny hands grabbed onto Red finger, Delia smiled "it looks like your little brother likes you." Red felt excited as he looked at his brother sleeping face. "I will always look out for you, because I'm your big brother."_

 _ **Times skip Ash 5 and Red is 8**_

 _Ash was walking with his brother as they were in the forest looking for some pokemon. "Brother what is that?" He said as he pointed at the yellow mouse pokemon. "That there is a pikachu." Red said as they got closer, as soon as they were close enough pikachu looked towards them. Red held out his hand revealing an Oran berry. Pikachu got close as it sniffed it then slowly grabbed it and munched on it. Ash was scarred seeing it as he his behind his brother, pikachu became happy as he climbed his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Red. Ash slowly walked towards it as he closely examined it as he felt kind of scared to touch it._

 _"It's okay Ash he won't hurt you, I promise." Red comforted as he looked at pikachu who nodded as ran down his arm and jumped onto Ash. Who was startled when he jumped, Ash closed his eyes waiting to feel the pain. Instead he felt his cheeks being rubbed and opened his eyes to see pikachu nuzzling him. Pikachu gave out a 'cha' sound making Ash giggle as he held out his hand and scratched the back of pikachu ear making pikachu squeal even more._

 _"See brother it wasn't so bad." Red chuckled as he messed with Ash hair to Ash dismay but soon smiled. "Your right!" He said as looked at pikachu who jumped back onto Ash shoulder. "Do you want to come home with us?" Red spoke to pikachu, "yeah, I give you some of this if you do." Ash said as he reached into his pocket bringing out nanab berry and gave it to pikachu. Pikachu happily agreed as it ate the fruit with no hesitation._

 _"Looks like we have a new friend little brother." Red said as they were going on their way home. But soon a blast came and shot towards them. Blasting them apart as Red pushed Ash away then quickly leaped the other way as the attack crashed towards the ground causing an explosion. Ash fell to the ground as he got up and looked around. "JASON, JASON, JASON!" Ash yelled frantically as he desperately wanted hear his brother. Soon a small cough came and Ash looked towards it, it was Red. "Are you OK?" He asked with concern, Red coughed a little as he got up slowly. "Yeah I'm OK, how about you pikachu." Red looked at pikachu who slowly nodded._

 _Ash ran towards his brother, but soon the ground started to shake. Red eyes grew wide as he looked towards brother. "Ash don't move." Red yelled but Ash didn't listen as he got closer to his brother. As the got louder, Ash turned his head to see other pokemon running towards Ash. Ash became scared that he couldn't get himself to move. "ASH RUN!" Red yelled as he tried to get close to him. Ash listened to his brother words and ran the other way. Ash started running as far as he could feel the adrenaline in his body as his heart beat fast. Ash eyes started to flicker from light blue then back to his brown eyes. Ash felt as if he could see strange blobs dead ahead. Ash decided to not run close to the blobs as he ran the other way avoiding all the blobs._

 _Ash legs started to give in as he stopped breathing heavily looking around not seeing the blobs anymore. Soon realizing he didn't know where he is, "Brother!" He yelled as he looked frantically for his brother. The sun was setting and Ash didn't know where he was, he sat against the tree crying. He was alone cold and just wanted to go home. Wanting to eat home fresh cooked meal and sit with his dad hearing story's of all the adventures' he went on, and how he met latias and latios who were injured. How he took care of them to healing them and then capturing them._

 _Ash heard a rustling sound and looked towards the sound praying it was Red. As it stepped forward it wasn't his brother but instead it was a drill pokemon rhydon. It didn't look happy as it sent white and red beam destroying anything in his path. Ash quickly shot towards his feet and ran away from the attack as the beam struck the tree was by. Ash quickly bolted to another tree and hid behind one of the trees terrified. He watched as the rhydon blasted a stream of hyper beam towards the ground and trees destroying the habitats as nidorans and rattata were running past him. Rhydon looked towards the tree that Ash was hiding behind and blasted it. Ash quickly jumped away from the tree and fell towards the ground clutching his head as the beam shattered the trees in its path causing more explosions._

 _Ash cried as he felt cuts in his arms, leg, and shoulder. Ash just wanted to go home; he wanted to see his brother. As the explosion died down Ash looked up in horror to see everything around him was burnt to nothing, ground destroyed. It was a desolate place, and now Ash had no place to hide. Soon he could hear a thump in the ground, as Ash turned forward he felt fear run through his spine. Rhydon was in front of Ash and looking right at Ash; it opened its mouth and formed a red sphere. It terrified him, but something was strange about his eyes that didn't look right to him were they supposed to be yellow._

 _Ash quickly got to his feet as he started to move. Except he tripped and fell to the ground, he cried out. "No please don't hurt me." As said as he cried, rhydon beam got bigger as it was about to launch the beam. Ash shielded his eyes again as he heard the beam being launched. As Ash heard an explosion. He opened his eyes to see that the attack blasted in a different direction. Ash looked towards and gasped in joy. There was his brother on top of rhydon back, "brother." Ash said, Red was struggling on its back as rhydon tried to shake him off his back. "Hey bro, are you okay?" Red asked in concern seeing his little brother nod. "Okay, I need you to find a place to hide okay." Red said has he struggled to hold on._

 _Ash nodded as he ran as far as he could move towards a small crater on the ground where he could hide as he ducked down in it looked towards his brother. Red gritted his teeth as he let go and was sent flying backwards, he was glad he took gymnastics class. As he curled his body and rotated his body doing a back flips onto the ground. As soon as his feet landed to the ground, rhydon sent another hyperbearm towards Red. Red quickly ran as fast as he could as the beam hit the ground and was coming towards him._

 _"Come on keep following me." Red whispered as he kept running. As soon as rhydon fully turned his body. Red yelled, "Pikachu use iron tail and then nuzzle." Pikachu jumped from the ground and swung his tail forward hitting rhydons horn knocking him to the ground. Then rubbed his cheeks producing a spark and touching rhydon. Though it didn't affect him it did paralyze it. Pikachu quickly hopped onto Red shoulder as they ran towards Ash, who quickly hugged him and started to cry._

 _Red comforted his brother, "its okay Ash, your gonna be okay." Ash sniffed as he looked at his brother "promise." Red nodded as he grabbed onto his hand and held it tight. "I will always look after you Ash, because you will always be my little brother." Red said as he ruffled his hair, "and now thanks to our new family member who saved our buts let's reward him when we get home." Red smiled when Ash agreed with him and the little mouse pokemon was even happier._

 _But soon as they got home the smiled changed. There stood their father and mother with an angry look on there face, "where have you guys been." Her mother said angrily. This was not going to end well._

 _ **Time skip 2 year later**_

 _Ash and Red were no longer able to go outside by themselves, to their disappointment. But they were still glad that they get to keep pikachu. About 1 year ago Ash and Red met their new friend Leaf who was the same age as Ash. Who just moved into Pallet town, when they went to greet them Ash started to blush getting a weird feeling in his stomach when he first saw Leaf. But ignored it and with them introduce them. Soon Leaf had been spending a lot of time with the Ketchum brother. Ash sat on the couch with pikachu on his lap, today his brother was about to leave on a trip with his father to meet an old friend of his father._

 _Ash sighed, "Why am I the one that has to stay here?" He frowned as pikachu shrugged as he sent out a cha sound. Ash knew what he wanted and soon started rubbing his fur making pikachu squeal in delight. Red walked down the stairs, with his suitcase. Red walked and sat on the couch next to Ash, "so why is my brother so gloomy." Red said as he started messing with Ash head, "owe brother that hurts" he smiled "why are you the only one that gets to go with father." Ash frowned_

 _"Because mom has the only restaurant to run here, and we need someone to keep her company. So I entrust this mission to you." Red said making Ash smile. "Besides we don't want to take you away from your girlfriend." Red teased which made Ash looked at him confused. "What are you talking about, she is my girl friend."_

 _Red slapped his head in and sighed, "never mind." He muttered, what is the use of teasing if he doesn't understand. "Here let me give you an example, what do you like about her."_

 _"I like her smile, its really pretty smile. And she is open with herself; she is so kind and thoughtful." Ash said feeling his cheeks flare. Red couldn't believe it, he was this young and is already like this. "I'll explain later when I get back ok." Ash nodded as he walked with his brother to the door. Red gave his brother one last look, "I'll be back soon, make sure you don't do anything stupid until I get back OK?" Ash nodded and gave his brother a hug and waved at him._

 _As soon as he was out of sight he sighed, now who was he going to hang around with? Ash walked and sat by pikachu, "pikachu, do you know what Jason meant by that." Pikachu looked towards Ash, "pikachu pi pika. pikachu pi pika pikachu pi."_ _'He said that he will explain it to you. But it's what your mom and dad share.'_ _Pikachu advised_

 _"Latias are you here?" Ash called out_

 _Suddenly the yellow eon pokemon appeared, 'is everything alright.' She said kindly. Ash just nodded, "I just wanted to talk to talk to you since my father and brother away." Latias sighed, ever since she found out that Ash was attacked and she wasn't able to be there. She decided to never leave his side and look out for any dangerous events. Latias floated closely to Ash and then transformed herself into pikachu and landed on Ash head. She loved lying on Ash head it felt like a pillow to her, and Ash didn't mind that except when he wakes up and accidentally throws latias to the ground and then making her angry. Then feeling her psychic powers throwing him out of the house and ending up in Leaf bedroom. Which he gets slap by Leaf calling him a pervert._

 _"Latias do you think I could become a Pokémon master." Ash asked_

 _'Of course you will if you know how to treat your friends greatly and learn from your learn from your mistakes you can achieve anything.' Latias said making Ash acknowledge what she said._

 _Ash suddenly heard a knock on the door; Ash got up and opened the door as latias fell asleep on his head. Leaf stood there smiling, "hey Ash." Ash got the feeling once again as he let her enter the room. As she sat down and placed pikachu on her lap, with pikachu becoming happier as Leaf was petting pikachu. "So Ash where is your brother?" Leaf asked making Ash sigh, as he sat by Leaf. "My brother and father went to visit an old friend of his, and mom couldn't go. So I was told to stay here."_

 _"So is that why you're so glum." Leaf giggled, Ash just nodded. "Now that my brother is gone I have no one to talk to." Leaf punched him the shoulder, "hey, what is that for?" Ash yelled as he rubbed his shoulder," did you forget that I am here." Leaf said_

 _"That's not what I meant; I meant was that my brother is the only person that I like to talk about if I ever need help. Especially dealing with bullies." Ash confessed, he never really like to talk about this to anyone but his brother. But for some reason he always felt that he should tell her the truth. Leaf became shock, "why are you being bullied?" Leaf asked_

 _"In first grade I would always stand out, I always talked to the teacher about different types of pokemon. Since my brother has been teaching me things he learned I learn it too, so classes are very easy now. English, science, and history are easy but math was a little difficult for me but thanks to my brother it a little easy to understand. But the class I excel at is Pokémon battling, I'm always top in my class. Because of that I would always make guys angry when I u to class. That's when they started picking on me and make me do stuff for them like their homework or their lunches. And my brother would always tell me just avoid them and if they didn't stop bullying me, he would step in since he knows taekwondo and karate." Ash said_

 _"Wow, your brother is awesome." Leaf praised_

 _Ash nodded, "he's always been there for me and he is the only person who understands me. He is the one person that I want to be, he's smart and fearless but is always kind to anyone he meets." Ash said_

 _"Wow, I never knew that about your brother." Leaf said wanting to know more about him as her cheeks tinted a little red. Ash saw this and felt as if was just hit by a train. "My brother is the best and no one is greater than my big brother, isn't that right pikachu." Pikachu nodded as he raised his paws in the air while latias just nodded her head as she continued to sleep._

 _Couple of weeks later Ash was so excited because today he gets to see his brother. After school, he was going to meet with Leaf and then they would go to his house. But today was the tournament for 3 rounds and the prize was a Pokémon egg. Ash got excited, he finally gets a chance to use Latias since the rules allowed him to use his or family members. Ash went to the field the first person who he knew for a long time. It was his friend Gary, "hey Ashy Boy nice to see you." Ash groaned ever since Red called him that Gary started calling him that from now on._

 _"Let's see if you can beat this, grandpa let me borrow his Pokémon. As long as I don't take it too far, are you ready?" Ash smirked "let's do this."_

 _A lot of lot of boys and girls were cheering for Gary since he was really popular. Except one person who was cheering for Ash, it was Leaf. "You can do it Ash, show that chump whose boss." Leaf cheered, Ash felt glad as he held his ultra ball towards Gary. "Let's go."_

 _One of the teacher stepped between them, "this is one on one on the left is Ash Ketchum and on my right is , the winner will move on when the opponents Pokémon was unable to battle." The teacher announced_

 _"Dragonite I choose you."_

 _"Latias I need you."_

 _Everyone looked at latias in awe as she looked towards Ash. "You ready to win latias." ' You know it.'_

 _"Begin"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Memory's of Ash past part two

 **A/N: Thanks stevexclax for the ideas about adding Sabrina in the harem and it help me think about next tragedy that going to happen later on in the story with her entering. But I still don't know about the other though. Still trying to think if they would help in the next, Annabel maybe.**

 **Before**

 _"this is one on one on the left is Ash Ketchum and on my right is , the winner will move on when the opponents Pokémon was unable to battle." The teacher announced_

 _"Dragonite I choose you."_

 _"Latias I need you."_

 _Everyone looked at latias in awe as she looked towards Ash. "You ready to win latias." 'You know it.'_

 _"Begin"_

 _ **Continue of flashback**_

 _"Just because you have a latias doesn't mean you're going to win." Gary said_

 _"Let's see if you can manage this." Ash said as his eyes closed feeling everything around him. He breathed in slowly as he opened his eyes that turned blue as he sensed latias feeling he could hear him. No one noticed that his eyes had changed except latias." Dragonite use dragon dance, then use dragon rage."_

 _ **'Stop it with psychic.'**_ _Ash thought as latias eyes glowed stopping the dragon rage,_ _ **'now counter with mist ball. '**_ _Latias formed a purple colored sphere and shot it towards Dragonite. Gary stood there shocked, when Dragonite attack was stopped and then was hit with latias special. "How are you doing this? You must be cheating." Ash shrugged, "what does it matter to you, what is the smart and cool Gary getting scarred." He taunted_

 _"No, but I just wanted to know but who cares now. Dragonite use dragon rush." Dragonite flew towards latias as blue energy surrounded its body as it flew towards latias._ _ **'Latias dodge it and then counter using dragon breath.'**_ _As soon as dragonite was close latias moved towards the left as dragonite passed him then turned towards it and fired blue flames towards it hitting its back. It shouted in pain as it dropped towards the ground, "Dragonite use dragon rage again." Dragonite flew into the air as blue flames erupted from his mouth._

 _ **'Counter with dragon breath.'**_ _Latias fired back as the flames collided against each other at full force causing a gust of wind towards the crowed as they shielded their eyes._ _ **'Now use psychic on Dragonite.'**_ _Latias eyes glowed as she threw Dragonite to the ground._

 _"Dragonite get up and use hyperbearm." Dragonite stood from the ground had his mouth open as it forms a red and white beam. But to Ash's eyes it appeared as the rhydon using hyperbearm._

 _Ash stopped in his tracks as the memory, he saw the image of rhydon using hyperbearm towards him. Ash clutched his heart as the adrenaline rushed through his body; he clutched his head as he tried to concentrate. He felt fear all over again as the blue energy started to form around him, "no please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." Ash yelled as he dropped to his knees hyperventilating as the memories flared back into mind. He curled himself into a ball as he quivers in fear "Stop!" The teacher yelled as everyone went towards Ash. People tried to help him but Ash yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE!" When the aura surrounded his body started to push everyone back crashing to the ground. His eyes flared, as he could see people auras everywhere. Ash aura started to gain more as it was about to form a beast as he screeched so loud that it broke the glass around him. The form was so terrifying that it made a lot of people scream in terror. But suddenly was hit in the back of the head making him fall towards the ground losing conscious._

 _It was his father, "what happened?" Ashton asked the teachers, he arrived earlier to hear from his wife that Ash was going to battle today with a little tournament today and wanted see Ash battle. Everyone was scarred as they witnessed Ash power._

 _"Gary used hyperbearm at latias and Ash started to get strange." The teacher explained, Ashton gasped his son has been having a lot of nightmare every time he sees or hears hyperbeam. "I'm sorry, but he was attacked when he was five by a rhydon so he gets like this when someone uses hyperbearm." He apologized as he picked up his son, everyone became shock but not as shocked as Leaf she never knew that Ash had gone through that. Ashton took Ash and left school as they went home._

 _ **Few hours**_

 _Ash opened his eyes to see his brother staring at him and smiled, "how's my brother been doing?" Red asked, Ash sighed and nodded his head. "My head really hurts." Red nodded understanding, "do you remember what you did?" Ash shook his head, until his father entered. "You got shaken up by dragonite using hyperbeam, and lost yourself as the power within you took control." Ash became confused, "I have a special power." Ashton and Red nodded, "yeah, your brother and me also have the power." Ashton confessed as Red and Ashton eyes glowed as they held out their hands forming blue energy in their hands, "this is called aura son." Ash gasped as he starred at the blue energy._

 _Ashton chuckled, "we are going to teach you how to control the power. You will be training with Red on how to use it incase you ever get into trouble, I will teach you all that I known from my father." Ash nodded, "we will start tomorrow after school. Right now I need you to rest, OK son?" Ashton said as he hugged his son kissing his son on the head. Red looked Ash in the eyes, "if you need me I'll be upstairs, OK?" Red said as he held his fist out, Ash smiled as he bumped it with his own. As soon as Red was gone latias appeared, 'I'm_ _sorry I wasn't able to help you out Ash, I'm such a bad friend.'_ _Latias held her head down, Ash shook his head and held his hands towards latias and petted her head making latias feels better. "No it's not your fault; I just need to control my emotions. Besides you're my friend latias and I could never ask for a better friend than you." Ash said as he hugged latias making latias smiled as her body engulfed in a white light as a pikachu as she ran up to Ash shoulder rubbing Ash cheeks._

 _Ash then heard a knock on the door as Ash opened it was Leaf who stood there. "Hey Leaf." He said as he let her in, she just gave him a weak smile as sat on the couch with Ash joining her latias leaped onto Leaf lap as she snuggled close trying to cheer her up. They were silent for a few minutes until Ash decided to break it, "Leaf I know you have something to say, so just say it."_

 _Leaf looked into Ash eyes seriously, "why didn't you tell me about your past experience and about that strange power you have." She said in a low tone, "I just don't want like to talk about." Ash said trying not to go more into the conversation. "But I could have helped you, don't you trust me?" She said in a little angry tone, Ash didn't say anything. "Ash I known you for a Year, I'm your best friend Ash. Don't you think you could have told me about it or is it because you don't trust me?" She practically yelled the last part, "I do trust you Leaf, you just want me to go to you and say 'hey did you know that I got attacked by a rhydon and almost died.' Ash raged, Leaf stood there in tears. "You could have told me anything and I will listen to you, did you know how I felt when I saw my friend on the ground shaking in fear."_

 _Ash stood there for a second, "I didn't want you to think of me differently." He said in a low tone, "why would you think that Ash why" Ash lowered his head, "because I was scarred of losing you Leaf, your my best friend and I like it when you come around. You always make me smile whenever I see you, I like hearing you talk about all the grass type Pokémon and how you're going to be a Pokémon champion. You even motivated me to become a pokemon master. I just like being around you Leaf, your the one person I don't want to lose in my life." Ash confessed as he got up and went upstairs leaving Leaf shocked to his words._

 _Delia soon arrived to see Leaf sad, "what happened sweetie?" She said kindly as she sat next to Leaf, "Ash and me got into a fight." She said as she explained to her everything that happened. Delia nodded as she smiled, "just give Ash some time; he will open up to eventually. So until then make up with him and soon enough he will start to open up." She said as she hugged Leaf and then got up then went towards the kitchen, she turned around and smirked. "Make sure you tell me which one of them you're going to pick." She winked as Leaf cheeks started to turn bright red as she faced forward._

 _ **The next day**_

 _Ash roamed the halls as everyone was avoiding him. Ash sighed as they were whispering to each other; he entered the room to see his desk filled with dirt and trash. As words were written freak or monster, Ash ignored it as he sat in his chair but head weird sound and he looked up he saw a pigey holding water bucket and dropped it onto Ash. Ash shook the water off of his head, as class started to laugh as they saw Ash wet. As class started two boys beside him started to throw wads of paper at Ash. "Come on freak, do something." He snorted as he kept annoying Ash, but Ash kept his composure and stayed quiet then entire class. Whenever he would go to class people would trip him, 'accidentally' nock over his stuff._

 _Ash kept everything to himself as he waited for school to end, every time he ran into Leaf he would avoid her and continue onto his class. As soon as the bell rang Ash ran out of the classroom and ran to the door until he stopped. Leaf stood against the door, "Ash, when are going to stop ignoring me?" Ash stood there silent, Leaf slowly walked up to Ash. "Ash, I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried about you Ash and I don't want to see you hurt, I promise that I won't leave you Ash." She said soothingly. Ash tears flowed through his eyes, Leaf held out her arms and Ash hugged her as he cried to tears. "Why is this happening to me Leaf, I didn't do anything wrong but now because of doing this one thing and they treat me like I'm a freak."_

 _Leaf let go of Ash, "people just don't like a person who is different from them, Ash there are people out there who act like your monster, but there are also people who cares and treats you kindly. Those people are your true friends, so ignore those jerks because they don't know the real you but I do." Leaf said softly making Ash smile. "Thank you Leaf, you're the best." He said sincere as he hugged her again, making Leaf blush._

 _"Come with me, I want to see my training on how to use my aura." He said as he grabbed onto Leaf hand and led her towards this old and abandoned factory and led her to the back to see an old car there with trees covering the back. There stood Ashton and Red, "Ash why is your girlfriend here." Ashton teased, which still made Ash confuse except Leaf as she blushed deep scarlet red. "Well she is my best friend. I decided that I won't hide anything from her." Ash said as Leaf sat on this broken car. Red suddenly whispers to Ashton as he nodded understanding. "Ash I want you sit down with your knees crossed." Ashton explained and Ashton did what his father told him. "Now close your eyes and take deep breaths." Ash did as he was told he closed his eyes as he breathed deeply in and out. "Now clear your mind of everything and visualize us where we stand, feel where we are." Ash concentrated as he cleared his mind feeling the wind pass him as he felt everything slowed down. Soon Ash could feel blobs of blue energy standing far from Ash while one of the blobs was in midair, he figured that that was Leaf. He soon noticed that his father and brother were much brighter than Leaf's._

 _"Now open your eyes." Ashton said, Ash opened his eyes as it flared blue. "What do you see son?" Ashton asked, "I see blobs of energy right where your standing, but yours and Red are different." Ashton became surprised, usually it takes time for you to tell the difference of energy a person has. "That's good now..." Ashton moved from one spot to another but at a fast step as he reappeared behind Ash, Leaf just stood there with her mouth hanging. She just saw Ashton disappear. "Now tell me what you see?"_

 _Ash could see a trail of energy going to the left then forward turning left to appear where Ashton was. "I see a trail of energy to the left then forward to you." Ash said making Ashton even more stunned, not a lot of people had the power to see his aura shift. It was his special and not many could sense his own aura as he used it the first time. Ashton smiled his son has talents, "OK, now Red is going to teach you how to use the martial arts that he learned." Ash nodded as Red started explaining the style and then demonstrating it. After hours of learning moves that Red taught him._

 _"Alright Ash let's see you use them in battle." Red said, Ash stood there as he readied his stance. "That's good you got the stance now let's see if you can use them." Red yelled as he ran towards Ash. Ash took a deep breath and Cleared his mind as Red moved his body it seems to slow down. Ash felt as if he could predict Red movement. Red threw a left punch but Ash pushed it to the side with his right then struck his left fist at Red swiftly turning his body as he kicked Red stomach. Making him stagger as Ashton stood there surprised; Red did not teach him that. "Okay that is enough." Ashton said as Ash looked at Red, "are you OK brother." Ash said in concern but Red laughed, "Ashy boy I've been fighting in marital arts since you were five, I'm uses to the pain. Yours might not be strong but is good enough to push back." Red went towards Ash and started messing with Ash hair. "You're one of a kind brother, and I'm glad to have a little brother as good as you. "Right Leaf?" Leaf nodded, "yeah he is one of a kind." Red smirked as he put his arm around Ash, "just make sure Leaf doesn't take command over you." Which Ash still didn't understand, "what do you mean brother?" Red shook his head, "Leaf care to explain?" Leaf blushed as she turned her head away, "I don't know what you mean." Ashton and Red laughed as they went home towards._

 _ **Time skip 1 year Ash 8, Leaf 8, and Red 11**_

 _ **Before**_

 _Ash as been practicing controlling his aura as he meditated for hours as he tried to make form of those blobs. It took him a month till he could actually see the person outline. Then after that his father made Ash wear a blindfold as Red started throwing tennis balls at him, "Ash focus on the aura around you like you did with us feel the movements of the balls coming towards you and do not let it pass you or hit you." Ash took deep breaths as he felt the aura around him then saw the balls coming towards him and he started moving dodging as much as he could, it took him some him a week to master the ability. Leaf helped out Ash whenever she could, she would help him focus whenever he gets distracted or wants to skip out on training. Leaf was the only person who could keep Ash on track and was always there to cheer up Ash when he gets frustrated. "_

" _Okay son let's see if your good at knocking it down but with two people. "Ashton said Leaf and Red stood by two buckets with tennis balls in it, "now son don't let anything get pass you, ok?" Ash nodded as he put the blindfold over his eyes as he sensed the entire aura around him. "Begin!" Ashton yelled as Red and Leaf started throwing them towards Ash. Ash eyes started to glow behind the blindfold, Ash punched to the left hitting one and then to the right smacking the other. Ash saw the other a little far for his hands to reach so he twisted his body as he made the a precise pinpoint on where to hit as hey jumped and kicked the ball sideways as the ball bounced to the left hitting one of the ball then bounced again hitting another soon hitting most of the balls as he made his way smacking the ball out of Reds hand. They stood there shocked, "dad did you see what Ash just did, because I'm having a hard time believing it." Red said in awe, "you know what son; my little boy is just amazing right?" They just nodded, "Leaf I think you stole the right guys heart." Making Leaf flustered_

 _ **Now**_

 _Ashton walked towards Ash, "now for the next training." Ashton then held out his hands "Ash you need to focus on parts of your body and visualize your aura onto them and make them appear, because they will help you gain the ability of immense power." Ashton hands glowed as he then walked towards a huge rock and focused into his right hand as it glowed even brighter as he punched it smashing it too bits. "This here makes it so that you will be able to handle anything hard or heavy feel like nothing." Ashton then started to form a sword in his hand "this here will help you defend from any objects, because it is stronger than a real one." Ashton demonstrated as he walked towards the broken car and slashed it. In a few seconds it was sliced in half like a price of cheese. "But we will start on those later; I'll have to go home early to meet up with your mother. Make sure your home before dinner ok?" Earning a nod from the Ketchum brothers and he left._

 _Ash nodded as he walked towards Leaf and his brother who was tired from their sparring match earlier, as he sat down beside him as Red handed him a water bottle. "Man little brother you sure have become quite fighter, man it was so much easier fighting you and now I'm having a hard time trying to keep up." He said as he chugged down the whole bottle. Ash smiled, "well it because I have a great teacher." Ash praised making Red smile, "Hey Jason what are you going to do when you turn thirteen and get your first Pokémon." Red sat forward as he looked towards the sky, "I'm going to travel the world and meet new Pokémon and challenge all of the gyms there." Red said as he held his hands up, Ash felt a little sadden having to see his brother off, Red noticed this and placed his hands towards Ash shoulder, "hey cheer up bro, I still have two years before I leave and its not like we will never see each other again. Besides you still have Leaf with you." Red said comforting Ash, Leaf nodded as she also held out her hand towards Ash hand and grasped it. "We will always be with you; even if we aren't there our time together is always a reminder of us being together."_

 _"We have a bond Ash; we are brothers and will always be brothers. Don't forget your girlfriend Leaf there can't live without you." Red smirked as Leaf blushed before he smacked Red on the back of the head. But Red moved back dodging her, causing Leaf hand to slip when she was reaching for Red and fell on top of Ash. "Wow, Leaf if you just wanted to be next to Ash. You could have just asked." Red smirked as he saw the two of them blush like mad, Leaf couldn't help but feel Ash body feeling a sensation in her body of wanting to hold him. But soon got up trying to ignore the beating of her heart. "I...I'm..sor..ry... A.A...Ash." She stuttered as she turned her head the other way trying not to look him in the eyes. Ash felt his face heat up as he could still feel Leaf smooth skin touch his._

 _Suddenly the trio started to hear people talking; they got curious and followed the sound. They entered the abandoned factory to see man with black with I little white on it. He wore glasses and had a goatee. "Tyson do you have a test subject" He said as the buffed man with spiky hair leaning one way. "Yeah, yeah Sebastian, this one was hard to get. I can't believe I had to wait at night for this to come out of the house." He grunted as he went towards a cover and pulled the cape and revealed it was a pikachu. But Red knew it was his Pikachu, his eyes started glow as rage erupted through his mind. Red looked at his brother and Leaf, "stay here I'm going to save him." Red said but Ash and Leaf protested, "We can help." Red glared at them, "do as I say do not go over there. I do not want you to get involve with this you hear."_

 _His voice so harsh, it frightened Ash a little. He never had seen his brother this angry before, Ash nodded his head as he looked him in the eyes. "Don't get hurt okay brother." Red nodded ad he snuck in close, Ash turned towards Leaf. "Please Leaf I want you to go get Dad." Ash said lowly, "what about you?" Leaf asked Ash shook his head, "I need to stay here, and keep watch over my brother. I got a bad feeling about this Leaf, so I need you to go get dad." Leaf hesitated at first before she nodded, "don't anything stupid until I get back." Leaf said as she snuck out._ _ **'Please you two don't get hurt.'**_ _She prayed for there safety_

 _Ash started to get close trying to spot his brother, as they were getting close he noticed that there was another cage behind them. "The other test subject was a failure, that rhydon lost it two years ago and escaped from those cages. But this time this serum should do it, it should help control the minds of any Pokémon." Sebastian said which made Ash eyes widen, the reason he was attacked was because of them. It was there fault that caused them to be called a monster; it was there reason that he had a trauma in the past. Ash anger erupted as he lost it, they were the reason he is going through this. Ash got up from hiding, with those two noticing him. "Kid you shouldn't be here, leave now." Tyson said_

 _"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU RUINED MY LIFE." Ash raged_

 _"What are you going to do about it, Hun, Atilla get him." Tyson ordered as two men appeared. One had light blue hair and the other was a blonde. One was buffer while the other was skinny. As they ran towards Ash, Ash ducked down as Atilla tried to grab him Ash didn't know that his hand glowed as he strikes upward with an uppercut as he was sent flying upward breaking the rooftop with his head popping out. Hun appeared behind Ash as he grabbed his neck and lifted Ash off of the ground. "LET GO!" Ash yelled as his aura erupted from Ash body sending Hun flying towards the wall. Ash anger grew as his hands glowed even brighter as he ran towards Tyson. "Surround him." Sebastian ordered as a bunch of Team Rocket goons surrounded him. They ran towards Ash, one tried to grab him from behind but Ash turned kneed him in the stomach as he gave him a punch knocking him backwards crashing into others. Ash then placed his hands towards the ground as he spun spin kicking the goons that surrounded him. Latias ball started to shake before it opened and revealed latias as her psychic powers held all of the man back. Ash suddenly got hit from the back of the head, as he fell towards the ground; Ash suddenly turned his head to see it was Red. As latias looked back shocked to see Red doing that. Before a bunch of golbats appear striking latias with air cutter and air slash making her fall to the ground, unconscious._

 _"Brother what are you doing?" Ash said_

 _"I'm sorry brother, but I needed to do this. I'm tired of being the one who has to live in your shadow. "Red_

 _"What do you mean?" Ash asked_

 _"Are you kidding me brother, all the years I protect you. Every time I got to school before it was always you they talk about. How you're so good at this and that, even our parent's care more for you than me. I thought that my aura was the only thing that I was good at, but you know one thing brother you stole that from me also. Dad even gave you latias and latios egg. What is one thing in my life where I'm good at than you? "Red did angrily, Ash stood silently."And what's worst is that now that people are scarred of you, I have to put up people who call me 'the brother of a monster'. After that no has spoken to me cause they also think I'm a monster."_

 _"After your training, I suddenly met one of these people who told me I can gain power. But first I needed you." Red chuckled_

 _Ash eyes widen, "you lured me into a trap." Red nodded as he crouched towards his brother, "yes everything was a trap even pikachu was a fake." Red said as the pikachu disappeared, Sebastian went towards Ash with a needle intact as he was struggling to free himself. Which Red kicked his head hard causing him to yell in agony as he was losing his sight. Sebastian struck Ash skin as he took Ash blood and then put it in a veil as he went towards Red who was holding this bottle that contained something. Soon the goons carried Ash and throwing him against the wall, "This here fused with your brother's blood should help you achieve greater power than him." Red nodded as he lifted his sleeve as Sebastian fused the ingredients together. Ash struggled to stay awake, " broth...er do...n't do th..is."_

 _"Too late brother I'm fed up with dealing with you." Red spat as Sebastian injected the serum into Red. Making Red scream in pain as he fell to his knees. "Everyone get back." Tyson yelled as they moved back watching Red body glow. Soon Red eyes changed from auburn to golden yellow, his body turned from blue to black as he roared unleashing all his power as aura released from his body destroying everything within a meter. As the aura blasted into sky before disappearing. Red looked around as he saw everything was now a desolate place as he gazed at everything around him. Red smirked as he felt the power run through hid veins. "Ahhh the feeling is great." Red said as his hands glowed dark black as held out his hand and fired it far before it explode exploded vaporizing everything within a mile._

 _They were going to grab latias until Red stopped him, "its pointless, latias and my brother have a bond that even I couldn't break since they were together since Ash was born, and so leave it with my pathetic brother. She already useless against me." They saluted as the moved away from latias_

 _"Red we need to do more test on you to see if your body is morphing with the serum." Sebastian explained as a helicopter hovered above them. Red grabbed the ladder as it fell with the Sebastian, Tyson, and Red grabbing the ladder. Red turned towards Ash as he was being floated away, "I will return one day and then you will see who is better and I will prove that I am stronger than you." He said as they disappeared into the sky, soon everyone retreated leaving him lying on the ground. "D..d..don't le..ave..m..e...brother." As he closed his eyes._

 _Ash eyes opened as he saw a ceiling he looked to his left to see a monitor that showed his heart beat. He soon felt a hand holding his right and to see Leaf lay her head next to him closely. Ash smiled as he held out his hand out and gently rubbed it as he felt a tingling feeling in his stomach. Leaf felt it as her eyes fluttered opened to see Ash hand on her cheek. "ASH!" She shouted as she quickly grabbed onto Ash as she quickly hugged him as she cried happily. Ash hugged her back as he felt his face heat up as he was enjoying her touch. Until they heard "Ahem." They quickly separated as they saw Ashton and Delia smiling. "Hey there son, I'm glad your finally awake. What happened?"_

 _Ash smiled faded as he lowered his head down with his voice with sadness and regret "Jason worked with them as they set up that trap for me. They took my blood and injected something into Jason and suddenly changed. He said it was all because of me that he changed." Ashton, Delia, and Leaf gasped, "he did this to you and latias.' Ash eyes grew wide, "where's latias." They stood there for a moment before Leaf spoke, "she is in a bad condition, she was severely wounded from multiple cuts on her body, she has to stay with Nurse Joy for at least a month. Ash eyes watered, "why Jason, why did you have to do this." Ash cried as he had lost his own brother, Leaf held Ash hand as he looked into her eyes. "Don't worry Ash, one day we will see him and hopefully Ash we will get him back. Ash nodded and smiled at her words, "thanks Leaf your words always encourage me." Which made Leaf face heat up as those words made her heart race. Ash looked at her closely, "dad I think Leaf is sick? Her face is all red." Ash spoke which made Ashton and Delia laugh, "No son, she not sick but another feeling you will understand. "Isn't that right Leaf." Delia winked which made Ash confused as Leaf looked the other way._

 _Ash looked towards the window as he spoke to himself, "one day when we meet again, I will get you back."_

 _ **Time skip 3 years Ash 11 and Leaf 11**_

 _After Red disappeared his father had left in order to find him. Pikachu disappeared when Red vanished; Ash looked all over but couldn't find pikachu. Ash had been practicing his training as he meditated for hours with Ash focusing his aura to one point in his body. Ash sighed as he fell to the ground, Ash couldn't concentrate anymore since Leaf hasn't been hanging out with him lately, ever since this new kid moved in three months ago moved into town she has been hanging around him lately. He had dark red hair with red eyes. He had on a navy blue with red jacket; he had dark blue cargo pants with shoes that matched his jacket colors. His name was Silver and Ash had a bad feeling about him but Leaf told Ash not to talk about her friends like that and they haven't spoken for a week. Ash looked to the side, as he felt a pang in his heart remembering the smile on her face and time they spent together._

 _"Leaf." He said as he looked towards the sky hoping that she would just appear, Ash sighed he knew it wouldn't happen as he got up and walked toward home. "Mom I'm home." He yelled as he smelt something delightful, Delia walked out of the kitchen as she smiled towards Ash. "How's my little boy doing? Did you train well?" As she kissed his forehead, "training wasn't all great." Ash said, "Why honey?" Delia asked_

 _"It's just not the same without Leaf." Ash said as they sat at on the couch sighing. Delia sat next to Ash as he looked towards Ash. "Why wasn't Leaf with you" Delia asked becoming intrigued, " I told her that I had a bad feeling about this new guy at school and she got mad at me saying you shouldn't talk about a person without getting to know him, why am I so angry at this person hanging around Leaf? Was Leaf right that I shouldn't talk about a person I haven't met." Ash said as he felt sad not seeing his best friend by his side. Delia thought it was time to tell him "Do you remember what you told her three years ago?" Seeing Ash she continued, "Those words's you spoke of, how you can't live with out her. Those words are love son, you love Leaf." Ash eyes widen, he hear it from his about love but couldn't understand the feeling. "How can I be in love with Leaf, she my best friend." Delia smiled, "son what happens when you're around her."_

 _Ash thought to himself for a second, "well I always feel joy when I see her; every time we touch I feel my heart race as I want to hold onto her and embrace her. I can't lie to her; every time I try to lie I feel this guilt in my mind that I lied to her. I feel this pang in my heart when I see her around boys." Delia never knew that Ash and Leaf were that close. She couldn't help but be proud of his son," Ash what you describe is love." Ash looked towards the ground as he realized the things he felt. "What do I do mom?"_

 _"Well sweetie, tell her how you feel and tell from your heart and not through your mouth. If that boy gives you a bad feeling prove it to her." Her words made Ash mood brighten as he would follow her mom word. "Thanks mom you're the best." Ash gave her mom a hug as her mother embraced him back. "Okay let's go have some dinner, because you got a big day tomorrow." Ash nodded as he ran towards the kid waiting to enjoy his mom's food._

 _ **Next day**_

 _Ash walked towards class as people still avoided him; he sat at the very back of the corner. Since his aura training he was able to deal with annoying people who tried people who tried to talk to him. But the words on his desk still hit him hard, words like 'just die you creature', 'a monster doesn't deserve to live in this world.' 'No one wants you so leave' 'your mother made a horrible decision having you.'_

 _Ash just wanted to get away from this school; he just wanted to find Leaf so he can talk to her. As the final bell was ringing and Ash was outside he spotted Leaf alone as she was walking home, this was a perfect chance. Ash ran as fast as he could towards Leaf but not noticing the aura around him he suddenly was tackled to the ground behind the school. Ash grunted in pain as he saw the kid who had been trying to pick on him. He was tall and fat with the black hair and pointy nose. "Well I finally caught the monster; I've been waiting to do this to you ever since I first saw you." He said as he started throwing punches towards Ash felt his face start to swell as his blood flowed down his mouth and nose. Latias who was floating invisible behind the kid and was ready to do something but Ash looked her in the eyes saying don't do it. Latias didn't want to but decided to listen._

 _But she decided to do something for him as she turned and flew towards Leaf. Her eyes glowed as Leaf suddenly stopped, Leaf suddenly remembered that she had forgotten her paper in her class, "oh shoot, I need to get it or else I'm going to fail Mrs. Martha class." She sighed as she turned backwards towards class. Until she got close she could hear things behind the school, and decided to see what it was. As latias guided her until it was good enough to hear letting her go making Leaf eyes widen as she saw Ash. She decided to help until she heard a voice 'don't do anything, let Ash handle this.' She didn't know why but Leaf listened to the voice._

 _Ash laughed as he spat on fat kids face, "how's life for you with that messed up face." Ash said as he angered the fat kid as he struck Ash into the face. "How dare you." He yelled as he struck Ash in the face who grunted as he coughed up some blood. Ash didn't want to cause more problems as he was struck in the face; he was used to the pain from training. "Stop it Mark, that's enough." Leaf eyes grew wide as she knew who it was._

 _Ash looked as he saw Silver there as he smiled towards Ash. "Well, well, well look what the freak show brought." He said as Mark held him down. Ash smirked, "I was right, you were a person who couldn't be trusted."_

 _"So what, you can't prove her that I set this up. No one here is gives a crap about you, your just a lowly monster who is an outcast from us." He said as Ash stayed silent, what could he say it all true. "You know one thing that I really hate about you?" Ash just spat in his face, "sure go ahead, and make my day." He yelled as Silver kneed him in the stomach as Mark held him from behind as Silver struck him in the stomach dealing multiple blows as he laughed. "Freak, I'm going to make you suffer. I will get Leaf to realize that you are just a monster." Ash snarled at Silver as he was starting to lose his temper. "Your poor excuse of a brother is even worst than you, he wasn't all that great as he thought. He was a low life sucker with no life. Then he just disappeared which made all of us happy. But the problem is that he forgot you. You know what after she realizes that you're a monster I'm going to take Leaf to this underground place where there are some good people who treat whores nicely." Silver said but he regretted that as Ash pulled his legs up and kicked Silver in the stomach as he fell. Then Mark got pushed to the wall as he let go of Ash, Ash stood free as he stood above Silver._

 _"You know what Silver, I can put up with you bullying me. But if you talk about my brother and especially Leaf like that then there is no point in holding back." Ash said angrily as he cracked his fist, "w..w..What are you just standing there for, get him." He said fearfully, they started to surround Ash as he looked towards all of them, he counted 7. Ash shook his head, "wow 7 idiots a humongous piece of trash and a red hair whiner. Let's get this over with." He said with a sigh as they ran towards Ash. One threw a punch but Ash blocked it as he hit in the stomach then he struck another behind him in the stomach with his elbow then kicked to the left striking the chin as he then rotated his body hitting the cheek as he fell towards the ground. Ash then dropped low as he leg swept as one tripped over his feet. Then launched him up striking an uppercut to the chin as he fell to the ground. Ash looked around to see them groaning in pain as he slowly turned to one left standing. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to run." His voice so harsh that he actually peed his pants as he ran away crying._

 _Ash then felt Mark chubby hands strangle him, "try to get out of this." He said with a smirk that soon faded as Ash leaped from the ground striking his head with his. Mark screamed in pain as he fell towards the ground, Ash then struck him in the face with his right as hard as he could as Mark fell towards the ground unconscious. Ash quickly turned his body towards Silver as he was trying to run, but Ash caught up to him as he slowly punched him in the face as he fell towards the ground. "Red is a great brother that he ever was to me and Leaf is the best person anyone could ever meet, and if you ever call her a whore! If I even hear one bad word that you said about her, I will bring you through an agonizing pain that it is even worse than HELL!" Ash said_

 _"So what, I can earn Leaf trust and I will separate you from her." He said as he smirked, "except that I won't ever trust you." Silver eyes widen as he looked towards to see Leaf standing there angry as she walked towards them. "You deserve this for calling me a whore, you jerk." She said angry as she reeled her legs back then kicked forward hard hitting Silver in the middle as he screamed like a girl as he held his groin falling toward the ground wailing in pain._

 _She slowly turned towards Ash as she looked at him, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. He was so nice to me I thought he was a good friend." She said softly, Ash smiled as he held out his arms which Leaf accepted. They embraced each other, "Leaf I've been friend's with you for years. I just want to protect you." Ash said kindly as he felt the scent of Leaf hair flow into his nose, it had a very centric aroma that Ash felt so lively. Ash slowly let go of Leaf, "do you think you would come with me for a little bit." Leaf nodded as she felt confused on where he wanted to go. Ash grabbed her hand as it shocked her a little as she felt a jolt happiness run through her body. Ash led Leaf from behind the school all the way to the forest, "where are you taking me Ash?" She said as she felt a little fearful to enter me to the forest but the grip of Ash hand made her lose her fear as she felt reassured. Ash suddenly stop aw Leaf eyes grew wide as she saw a clear blue lake with mountain as trees shuddered by the wind. The sun rose from the side as it shined over the lake. She could all types of pokemon roaming around and drinking the lake, it was all beautiful. "Ash how did you find this place." She said_

 _"Sometimes whenever I feel stressed, I would always come to this place. Just me and latias." He said as latias appeared beside him. Ash slowly stroked her making her smile as she turned into a pikachu and went towards Ash head. "So the pikachu that I always see on your head is latias." She gasped as she saw a nod from Ash. "She doesn't like to be appear around anyone but me and my family, except now since she transformed into the pikachu around you that means she trust you" Ash said as he petted latias making her squeal in delight. Ash quickly took a deep breath, aw he slowly turned towards Leaf the wind that slowly blew through her hair as she smiled looking forward made Ash mind go wild. "Leaf can I ask you something?" Ash said_

 _Leaf turned towards Ash, "sure, what is it?"_

 _"Do you like my brother?" He said as he felt his stomach tied into a knot. Leaf looked towards Ash, "yes, I liked him ever since I met him. I still do like him..." Leaf said as Ash felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Ash always knew that but it still hurt him severely, he may not know what it was to be loved but just got the feeling that it was. But then, "but as a friend, ever since he left I always thought to myself will he ever come back or not. But then there was one besides him that I started to like even more." Leaf said as she looked towards the lake feeling her face heat up. As her heart beat uncontrollably as she felt her head spin, "he is so kind and sincere, his words always makes me feel relieve of my fears. He never gives up and always puts other before himself." Leaf said with her heart, Ash felt mind so sadden by those words. "Well Leaf I'm glad that you found someone you like, but can I say something before it is lost." Leaf looked confused but nodded as Ash looked towards the ground, "Those words's I spoke to you when I was five, and I meant it Leaf. You are my everything; you are the one person that I would give anything to make you happy." Ash said slowly as he looked towards Leaf as he stared into brown eyes. "I love you Leaf, ever since we met." Ash confessed as he said as he slowly got up and started to walk trying to get away from the pain and misery in his heart. But Leaf grabbed onto Ash arm, Ash turned around as Leaf grabbed onto his face as she planted her lips to his. Ash eyes widen as his mind went blank but soon started to move as he kissed her back feeling the blissfulness of her soft lips. His mind and body acted on his own as he started rubbing Leaf back making Leaf body go numb as she fell weak towards Ash firm hands. After years of there hidden emotion being released into the kiss, after time had passed they separated as they panted heavily._

 _"Ash the person I spoke of was you, Ash I like you. No I love Ash." She said as she grabbed onto Ash hand and held it tight. Ash couldn't express the joy he had felt run through his mind. "Ash, do you think I can spend tonight with you?" Leaf asked shyly, "your always welcome Leaf, you know that Leaf. We spent the night together a lot of times." Ash said with a confused look, Leaf sighed as she hugged him. "Your are really an idiot sometimes." Ash felt a little hurt by that comment, but decided to ignore it as they walked all the way home hand in hand._

 _"Mom, I'm home Leaf is with me. Can she spend the night?" Ash shouted, soon Delia came from the kitchen as she smiled. "Of course sweetie Leaf is always welcome." She said until she noticed those two holding hands which made her happy. "Oh so Leaf chose you. My little baby got her first girlfriend." She teased which made the young couple blush. "Come on dinner is ready; I made a lot so eat as much as you want." Ash gasped as he lead them towards the table his mouth started to drip saliva as he found all of his favorite food, but then suddenly remembered that his mom only made him his favorites if he had accomplished something. "Mom you knew that I and Leaf would end up together didn't you." This made Delia wink at him them as she slowly placed food on her plate and ate._

 _After the great dinner Ash and Leaf were in his room, they lay in his bed with Leaf lying on top of Ash chest as she could hear the beats of Ash heart. "Ash what do you think will happen in the near future." Leaf said as she snuggled closer to his chest. "I don't know what will happen, but what I know is that as long as I'm with you it will be great. Which made Leaf blush as she smiled then kissed Ash on the cheek as they embraced each other. They soon fell asleep peacefully as they would never forget this day._

 _ **Time skip 1 year later Ash 12, Leaf 12, Red 16**_

 _Ever since they were together, they had never been apart from each other. Silver, Mark, and the other seven hadn't messed with Ash since then. They would always go to the place where they confessed and spent most of there time there, as they would talk about there future, what types of pokemon they liked and others. As they laid on the grass feeling the wind blow and hearing pokemon roam around. "Hey Leafy what pokemon starter are you choosing." Ash said as he started calling her that three months ago. "Ashy you know that I love grass type pokemon, bulbasaur is the only pokemon I need."But what if another person could of taken it before you could." Ash said which made Leaf think for a minute, "well I would probably choose charmander and hopefully find my own bulbasaur." Leaf said as she turned her body laid on her stomach as she looked at Ash. "Well mister what type of pokemon would you choose."_

 _Ash looked towards the sky, "I don't really know yet, but whatever pokemon I get, we will be the best of friends." He said as he faced Leaf and pecked her on the lips as he stood up from the ground. "Come on, we need you to get you home. Remember what happened last time we lost track of time your dad yelled at me asking me if I ever did anything to you and then telling me to bring you back here on time or he will give me a good thrashing." He said as held out his hands to his girlfriend who gladly accepted it, but soon Ash picked her up. Leaf blushed heavily as Ash gently held her, "Ash Satosh Ketchum put me down this instance." She said with a fake angry voice_

 _Ash looked towards Leaf and smirked, "you know you like it Leafy. Don't try to hide it." Leaf couldn't say anything caused she loved being held by Ash. As he carried her all the way to her house, as he gently placed her on the ground. "You could have let me go a long way back." She said but Ash smiled at Leaf, "I didn't hear you complaining." Ash said as he embraced Leaf who returned it. "Don't forget, tomorrow I'm going to be helping Prof. Oak with some things so I can't be with you tomorrow." Leaf said with a sad look, "I know but its okay I will check on you tomorrow." Leaf nodded as she leaned forward as there lips met as they couldn't express so much as they emotions combined together forming into a blissful kiss. As they separated, "I will see you later alright." Leaf nodded as she quickly hurried to the door before turning and taking one last towards Ash as she blew a kiss towards Ash before disappearing into the house. Ash turned as he walked towards his home, "I couldn't ask for anyone better than her."_

 _ **Next day**_

 _Ash was doing a little bit of his training in his room as he focused pouring his entire aura towards his eyes. As he concentrated on everything around him feeling as if he could see the whole house without moving here. Ash saw her mother leaving towards work, then focused his aura towards the outside as he saw the people roaming around peacefully as they walked towards there destination. Ash suddenly felt a strong aura that was too strong for him to see. Ash suddenly felt as if he was being pushed, Ash opened his eyes as the aura in his eyes disappeared. "What was that strong feeling?" Ash asked himself as he quickly ran out if the house as he suddenly saw a figure running into the woods._

 _Ash ran after the person as the person was throwing stuff towards Ash. But Ash dodged them all, Ash moved to the left and right. The person quickly threw something towards Ash, as soon as it was close enough to Ash saw that it was a bomb Ash quickly jumped to the side as the bomb exploded sending Ash flying towards the tree as he crashed against it full force. Ash cried out in pain as he fell towards the ground. Ash grunted as he reached for his back trying to get back onto his feet. The agony of his back stung so bad that it was hard for him to move. Ash suddenly heard a beeping sound; Ash knew what it was the bomb exploded sending Ash flying as he crashed towards the ground. He felt his whole body in pain as his legs and arm were burnt in pain. Ash saw his eyes becoming blurry as he saw the person he was chasing, Ash couldn't tell who it was as his eyes grew heavily, but the one thing that made him gasp was his eyes. Ash couldn't tell clearly but he was sure it was yellow, "brother?" He said as he heard a maniac laugh before Ash eyes shut._

 _Ash suddenly felt someone shook his body; Ash body quickly reacted as he suddenly reached out to grab the person by the neck but the person grabbed his hand as Ash was held towards the ground. "Now that is no way to treat your father." Ash gasped, "Dad?" He asked hoping it was him, the man chuckled as Ash was lifted from the ground. "The one and only, how is my son?" Ash quickly hugged his father, "you were gone for five years dad, and did you find Jason?" He asked hoping it was a yes, Ashton stood there frowning as he sighed. "I did find him, but I couldn't bring him back. I followed him hoping that I could find a way to know what is wrong with him. But I found out something serious." But before he could finish latias and latios appeared._

 _Ashton eyes widen as he started to run, Ash quickly followed his father. Until he saw smoke flying into the air then saw people running as fast as they could towards the smoke holding out water buckets as they were running. Ash suddenly halted to where he was, his eyes widen as he saw whose house was on fire. It was Prof. Oak house that was burning. Ash mind thought of one being, "LEAF!" Ash yelled as he ran as fast as he could into the house. Ash saw that mostly everything was on fire as things started to fall down, "Leaf, Leaf, Leaf!" He yelled as he ran around hopping to find Leaf. "Ash." He heard a weak voice as he sighed in relief, it was Leaf voice. Ash quickly ran toward the living room but stopped as the flames burst around the hall. Ash tried to go past it but the flames were too strong for Ash to get past it. "Leaf, are you Ok?" Ash asked_

 _"Yeah, (cough) (cough) I'm fine but Prof. Oak has part of the ceiling crashed upon him." She said, "Latias, I need you." Ash shouted as he sent latias out, "latias I need you to get me past to Leaf." Ash said latias nodded as Leaf eyes glowed blue making Ash and her fly past the flames. Ash quickly saw Leaf by Prof. Oak as piles of the roof lay on top of him, "how did this happen?" Ash asked Leaf looked towards Ash and said one word, "Jason." Leaf gasped as she saw Ash body bleeding, "What happened." Ash said nothing as he didn't understand why Red would do this, "I have to tell you something really important, but we need to get Prof. Oak out." Leaf said making Ash nod as he moved as much of the rubble from the roof. "Leave me here, get out of here." Prof. Oak struggled to say, Ash quickly shook his head. "No professor, we will all make it out of here alive."_

 _"Latias can you lift up this?" Latias eyes glowed as she lifted the pile up with all her might. Ash quickly grabbed onto Prof. Oak ad he pulled him out if this mess. Latias dropped the roof as she panted heavily as she used too much power for it. "Latias bring prod. Oak out of here OK. I will stay here and look for others." Latias nodded as she flew Prof. Oak out of the fire. Ash turned towards Leaf, "you need to get out of here Leaf it is too dangerous." But Leaf shook her head, "no I'm not going to leave you." Leaf said as she grabbed onto Ash, "I'm going to help you so that way it would be easier." Ash nodded knowing that once she made a decision there was no point in trying to convince her. "Alright but first we need to find my dad, he ran into the house and he so I need to find where he went." Ash said as he grabbed onto Leaf leading her through the rooms as they searched for everything. Ash heard people cry out for help as he ran towards the back of the room. Latias had appeared beside him, as she helped distinguish the fire with her powers._

 _Ash eyes widen as he gasped at what he saw latias and latios lay on the ground as there body were sliced Ash quickly ran over to them latias gently floated to them as she Nuzzled them hoping that they would move. But there body were lifeless she started to cry, Ash quickly hugged latias before looking at her, 'latias please go find my dad." Ash said as tears flowed down his eyes. Latias nodded as she gently floated above before going up ahead. "Why would someone do this?" Leaf croaked as she felt sorry to see latias parents' dead. Ash quickly ran to the next hall, Ash ran as fast as he can ignoring the pain that struck his legs as he wanted to see if his dad was okay. But then saw latias float above a person. He knew that it was too late; His dad laid on the ground with his legs gone and his right arm gone. Ash and Leaf ran towards Ashton as he was barely breathing. "Dad, what happened?" Ash said as he held him in his arms. "I'm s..o...rry y.o.u had to .s..e.e th.i...s, latias and latios th..ey did their b…est to s...ave me but I c.o..uldn't do anything. brother killed them without hesitation. Ashe please don't do anything you regret later. Latias can you promise me to always protect him." He said slowly as blood flowed through his mouth as he saw latias nod, he turned towards Ash and Leaf who were in more tears. "Dad your going to be okay, just please hang in there." Ash begged as he held Ashton hand but he shook his head knowing he was going to die."Ash, I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up and see you off on your journey. But I know you will make a great champion, so take care of yourself and your mother. Tell her that I love her." He said as his eyes slowly shut. "DAD, DAD, DAAAAAAAAAD!" Ash said as he cried as he clutched him tightly. Leaf couldn't stop crying and fear seeing Ash father body being cut like this. Latias turned towards Leaf nodding towards her making her understand._

 _"Come on Ash we need to get out of here." Leaf said as he gently held his shoulder. Ash nodded as he gently laid his father down as he got up. "As he started running before looking at his father one last time "I love you dad." He said as the flames erupted from the hallway. Latias then guided them towards the door but noticed that Ash anger grew as his eyes glowed more than usual. Ash could see that the building was about to collapse soon. "Latias, I need you to take..." Ash couldn't finish before he halted to a stop as rage erupted his mind. "What's wrong...?" Before Leaf could finish she and latias saw Red stood right by the door his hand were covered in blood as it dripped from his hand, "Ashy boy do you like what I did for out father." He said happily as his father legs and arm stood in front of him. "You're going to pay for this Jason." He said so menacing as his rage started to take his mind. "No, we won't fight. Well not yet at least." He said as his aura in his feet glowed as he disappeared, Ash knew where he was going but as soon as he looked towards Leaf, Ash became shock with terror, he saw Red appear with knife he was holding in his hand. Red then stabbed Leaf in her chest. Before disappearing back to the door. Leaf mouth coughed out some of her blood as it splattered over the ground as she fell towards the ground. As blood soon surrounded her flowing faster. Ash quickly lifted her up. Leaf was losing more of her blood as she looked towards Ash, "I'm sorry Ashy, but I will always love no matter what happens."_

 _"No please don't say that, please Leaf I can't live without you." Ash cried out Leaf smiled as she gently caresses his cheek, "y.o.u c…an .vail this, I know you can..." As blood started coughing out of her mouth, "ju.s..t c… .nue on for us." Before her hands fell towards the ground. "No Leaf, Leaf, wake up, wake up!" He gently shook her begging to see her brown eyes open. Ash turned towards Red with one emotion, hatred. "You killed her, Jason you killed my girlfriend." Ash shouted as he gently laid her towards the ground. Latias tried to calm him but Red kept making him angry._

 _"Hahahahaa I'm sorry I didn't know, I would have made much more painful and soothing to me." Red smirked as Ash aura surrounded his body_ _ **, "I WILL KILL YOU!"**_ _Ash yelled as he lost control is aura formed taking over his body, he got on all four as his aura took shape of a beast with Sharp teeth, claws and his eyes were filled with more hatred and anger as Ash wound started healing. The beast screeched as ran towards Red, Red felt happy as he saw Ash new form appear in front of him. Red tried to block it before he sent crashing into the burning wall. "Wow, this is strength is amazing. Now let's see if this power is strong enough to match me." Red said as he got up from noticing he was outside as he saw people yelling about him, as he turned towards this beast as he formed a gigantic sphere before blasting it towards Red. "Damn this is going to hurt." Red held out his aura shield as the sphere demolished everything around as it strikes Red shield. Red grunted as the ball was too strong for him to hold back, as Ash appeared behind him. As he charged towards Red as his fangs extended further._

 _"Well let's try this new thing I learned." As Red dark aura pushed everything around back as he tossed the sphere to the sky as it exploded sending a powerful force of wind as the explosion surrounded them. Red shielded himself as he was able to see, his eyes grew wide as huge craters surround him. "This power is amazing." He said with awe as Ash form appeared from the ground, "Well let's finish this shall we." Red said as he formed sphere's in both of his hands, "see yah." He said as he shot both of them Ash but Ash form slashed at them splitting them as they flew away from Ash before destroying most of the place._

 _"Man your even stronger than I thought." He said as he speeded towards Ash as he held his dark sphere and pushed it towards Ash, but it disappeared before Red could connect. Red sensed Ash behind him. Red turned as Ash slashed at him as Red was sent flying. Red crashed into the ground as he rolled across the ground. Red spat out some of his blood before his aura healed his injury. "Damn I used too much of my power and I can't lay a finger on him." Ash roared again as he formed another giant sphere, "fuck it I'll give it my all." Red said as he formed two spheres then merging them together as they sent it towards each other as they clashed against each other. Before the both exploded sending a powerful force that destroyed everything in its range as Red and Ash were sent flying. Red crashed into multiple trees before crashing into a rock. Ash was sent crashing into multiple buildings._

 _Red grunted as his aura started to get weaker as it took some time then before he could heal his injuries. "Man Ash form was really put my aura to its limits, now let's finish this." Red said before could, he heard a ringing sound. "What is it?" I'm trying to have some fun here." Red hated it when someone tried to ruin his fight with his brother. "Get back here, you aura level as completely reduced to 15 percent.'" Red eyes widen he used to much against Ash, Red quickly appeared towards Ash. He was back to his original state. "Wow so Ash couldn't hold that form for that long, next time we meet I will fight that form to it's full strength and I will win." Red said before he disappeared._

 _ **Sometime later**_

 _Ash eyes opened as he looked to see that he ended back into the hospital, he saw his mother gently lay as she looked like she was miserable. "Mom." Ash said as Delia eyes shot up, she cried as she hugged his son crying. She cried happily has she held her son tight, she separated from him. "Honey, I'm so sorry for what happened." Ash looked confused till his eyes widen as he remembered the last time. "Prof. Oak explained what happened." She said as she hugged Ash tighter crying even more. Ash lost his composure as he cried out feeling his whole world break apart. "Why did my brother kill them, WHY?" He yelled as Delia couldn't say anything as cried there hearts out._

 _ **Time skip 1 year later**_

 _ **Before**_

 _Ash watched as they buried Leaf and his father, but they weren't the only ones who died as a bunch of other people died. They all mourned for there losses, but the two people he had known were Leaf father and mother who looked towards him. The eyes filled with pain and misery as her father ran towards Ash grabbing him by the shirt as he lifted him, "this is your fault, and you didn't protect her. You didn't save her. Your whole family killed the ones we loved. You don't deserve to be here." He said as he spat out at him, everyone nodded in approval, "Yeah, you low life scum it's your fault that we lost our loved ones." One said_

 _"You freak of nature and your brother should have never have been born. You don't deserve to live here." Ash mind started to erupt as Ash grabbed Leaf father squeezing it tightly as he broke his hand. "AHHHHH!" He yelled in pain as Ash eyes grew angry,_ _ **"you blame me for what my brother did, well let me tell you something. I have lived years with your loved ones and there nothing but a piece of SHIT. You people never took the time to see what your precious loved ones have been doing to me. Treating me like trash, they never cared for anyone but themselves. And you know what Mr. Green, I know you didn't like me but Leaf meant everything to me and Leaf told before she died that she would always love me no matter what. So if think that you feel pain then you don't know the life I lived through. So if you want blame someone blame yourself you price of shit cause you aren't the only one who lost someone CARED FOR!"**_ _Ash raged out as he yelled as much as he could that frightened everyone as they lowered there head. Delia grabbed his hand, "come on let's go home." She said as they started to leave not feeling sorry for Mr. Green_

 _ **Now**_

 _Ash woke up late as he ran towards Prof. Oak house to see that they were already taken but Professor had one last Pokémon. Ash took it as his eyes suddenly flashed as he saw a memory of Pikachu he had seen before but wasn't the pikachu he knew it was his son. Ash smiled as he released the pikachu, "I will achieve my dream with your help pikachu." But things didn't end well as felt his whole body gets shocked, Ash lay on the ground as he puffed out smoke, "your father is much nicer than you."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: a day to remember

 **A/N: I decided to add two more to Ash's harem, and thanks to help of friend (Liquidphazon) for helping me decide on the harem. For the harem is May, Serena, Dawn, Cynthia, Hilda, Sabrina, Skyla, Elesa, Miette and for the last still trying to decide. Also, thanks Ky Karno for helping me with choosing between Zekrom and Darkrai.**

As mews eyes converted back, Ash looked towards his friends and gave them a weak smile. "So now you know my past and what I lived through. So now you know why your lives mean so much to me. You didn't call me a 'freak' or a 'monster' like the others. You cared for me, you thought of me as a friend. So no matter what it is or what happens I will always be there for you." Ash said as he felt happy that he met every one of them. Everyone eyes started to water as they all jumped on Ash literally dog piling him, "I said that I would do anything just don't kill me by jumping on me, really get off your literally crushing me." He muttered as he felt his face turn purple, as he felt as if he was laying on a rock with a building on top of him.

They quickly got off of Ash feeling embarrassed, "sorry." They said simultaneously

"I feel sorry, that you had everyone treat you like trash. You're better than they are and I will never treat you like that because you are the most heroic person I could ever have met." May said kindly. Ash couldn't help but blush as he got up from bed and embraced her. "Thank you May, that really means a lot to me." Ash said softly making May mind go wild as she hugged him back trying to restrain herself as she felt Ash muscular arm wrapped around her, feeling as if she is being protected by anything. May suddenly felt a killing intent from behind her. Serena, Dawn, and Cynthia were glaring down her back. But May didn't care, this was her moment with Ash.

 _'Damn that was supposed to be me saying that to Ash.' _ Dawn and Serena thought angrily. But Cynthia's was different, _'wait why I am so angry that she is hugging Ash. I don't like Ash, even though he is hot. No wait I didn't mean hot I mean...' _ Cynthia said as she felt her face blush as she was battling it out with herself. "Man I'm hungry, I haven't ate in three months and I have to catch up with my Pokemon, Cynthia can I have my Pokémon now?" Ash asks but Cynthia was still distant in her mind. "Cynthia?" He said again but know answer, Ash got up from bed as he walked over to Cynthia but since his body hadn't moved in months. He lost his balance as he fell on top of Cynthia, as there lips had met. Ash face glowed red as he felt her soft lips and her soft breast pressed against Ash body. Cynthia snapped out of her thought and realized when Ash tripped with their lips meeting, but she felt lost as Ash lips were against hers. For some reason her body urged to wrap her arms around him and deeply kiss Ash. Ash quickly got off Cynthia as there faces were so red that it was noticeable by the other. Clemont, Bonnie, and Max felt sorry for Ash, since the girls really were going to lose it.

"I'm really sorry Cynthia; I haven't walked in while so my legs fell asleep." Ash apologizes as the other girls face was burning with jealousy. Max, Clemont, and Bonnie sweat dropped as they took a few steps away from the girls. "I hate to be Ash; he has to deal with those crazy lunatics." Max whispered to Clemont as he nodded. But he didn't know that May was still close enough to hear it. "Oh so were crazy lunatics now." May said angrily as Serena, Dawn surrounded Max, "man I got to learn to keep my mouth shut." Max said fearfully as May as she grabbed his legs and dragged him. "Good thing this is a hospital because we are going to have a nice time with you." Max started to cry "Nooooooooooooo!" Bonnie wanted to help him but didn't want to anger May, Serena, and Dawn.

Clemont sighed relief until soon he fell to the ground, "wait, no I didn't do anything. Please have mercy." Clemont begged as Bonnie just shook her head. "No, you agreed with Max so you get to feel us letting out some steam." Clemont eyes widen as he looked towards Ash, "Ash, I need your help." Ash was about to say something until he saw Serena and Dawn bright smile that looked so terrifying. Ash shook his head, "I rather battle arceus by myself than go against them." Clemont was soon dragged away. Soon you could hear high pitched screams as you heard smashing sound, "No please, anything but that." Soon you could hear a drilling sound. Ash, Cynthia, and Bonnie started to feel scared towards the three girls. "That is not supposed to bend that way. Wait I don't want that." It was do hard to tell which one it was since there high pitch screams were alike you couldn't tell. "Man my mom was right. Women can be vicious." Ash said as Cynthia knew what he meant. But damn this was going to far even for her.

May, Dawn, Serena came back all happy and smiley. Ash could only gulp as they stood next to him, but the radiance of there smile was so scary he didn't know if he could handle there anger, when Max and Clemont came in and were crawling on the ground. He almost didn't recognize them, "what happened too you?" But Max and Clemont cringed as they slowly crawled to the corner. As they sat up with them clutching there knees as they rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." They repeated multiple times. Bonnie went towards them and started to shake them but they just kept in there corners. When she asked dedenne to use nuzzle, they didn't even felt fazed by dedenne.

"Oh no we broke them." May said with a fake horrific expression. "We were so nice to them, I wonder what happened?" Dawn asked, "Yeah, we made sure it was a great feeling they would never forget." Serena smiled. Ash eyes widen, were they serious when he looked toward Max and Clemont they looked like they lost their soul. Ash gave them a nervous smile, before his expression got serious. "Guys I'm going out for a bit, can you please leave me alone with some time to think?" May, Serena, Dawn, and Cynthia didn't want Ash to be by himself but nodded. "Pikachu come on buddy." Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder as he left to get change into his attire. Then went and got his pokeballs from Cynthia and left.

After a few minutes have passed, May, Dawn, and Serena looked towards each other and nodded as they started to walk. "Where are you girls going?" Cynthia asked. "We are going to follow Ash." Cynthia wanted to protest but she was wants to know what Ash was upset about. So she decided to follow them as they left poor Max and Clemont in their corner with Bonnie and dedenne drawing on them. As they were trailing Ash, he soon walked into the forest which made them wonder what was going on with Ash. They followed him trying to keep quiet without trying to hint Ash. He was so in deep thought that he didn't exactly know where he was wondering. Until he walked through some leaves blocking him and he peered through the forest and noticed a small lake with light shinning towards the water. Ash knew this spot was a good place to calm his mind. Ash laid down on the ground as pikachu jumped off of his shoulder. "Pikachu can I ask you something." Pikachu nodded as he sat next Ash head, Ash looked towards the sky as his palm started to glow bright. "Do you think my power is a gift or a curse?" Ash asked

Pikachu didn't know why Ash would ask him that, "pikachu pi pika pi pikachu?" _'Why do you ask?'_ Ash then brought it close towards himself as he clenched it to a fist. "My power made life miserable. Ever is since that day I was 7 ever since I released my power people started to get scarred of me then my brother changing into this. That ended with my father and Leaf dying cause of it." Ash answered, pikachu starred at Ash not knowing what to say. Ash decided to continue, "Then before the Kalos league started and went to save lucario. I was almost killed..." This made pikachu, Cynthia, May, Dawn, and Serena gasp. "I was almost killed by Pokémon if it wasn't for lucario but he was so angry at me telling me to leave because he hated all human, but thanks to an old friend he convinced lucario that I could be trusted except other who tried to attack me. But then lucario soon told me that those Pokémon were abandoned. Then later on the cave I was in started to collapse, with lucario saving me. I tried my best to help him until I stumbled upon a keystone and leading to lucario mega evolving. Soon lucario broke free from the rocks. We soon became friends as he accepted me allowing me to become his trainer. It was great until lucario sensed the auras of pokemon vanish. We walked out and witnessed something horrible..." Ash said as his eyes started to water, their eyes widen as they heard Ash continue. "We saw all of the abandoned Pokémon laid on the ground dead. Soon a pansage jumped out of bush as it looked at me with scared eyes as Team Rocket member shot it in the head. I was mortified witnessing it and lost it. My anger grew strong and attacked them with my aura taking over my body as I ran attacking the man. I started beating the crap out of the man as they sent out houndooms. With them biting me on my shoulder and others..." He said as pikachu and the girls continued to gasp at what they had heard. "After that one of them said that they were going to kill every friend that was close to me. But he said that he would take some time with May, Dawn, and Serena..." He said as he looked at pikachu with distort face. "They were going to rape them pikachu, the three girls who are my best friend, who been with me on my journey. I lost it pikachu I attacked him mercilessly, not giving a damn about him. I asked him to repeat it but he didn't. So asked who killed pansage it was the same man. So I asked him again, 'why did he kill pansage?" He said he didn't know that when I started to unleash all of my anger on him. The problem was that I liked it pikachu, I loved seeing them cower in fear with the man begging not to kill him. If it wasn't for lucario stopping me and telling me that it wasn't going to help bring them back and prove to them that people can't be trusted. He soon said that mew is going to be the one that holds new life to them..." He stood up from the ground looking towards pikachu, "pikachu I ask again is my power a gift or a curse?" He said looking at pikachu, he jumped onto Ash shoulder. "Pikapi pikachu pi pika pikachu. Pi pika pikachu pi pika pikachu pika pi pika." ' _Ash I think your powers is a gift. If it wasn't for you having your powers we wouldn't even be here, especially May, Dawn, and Serena. If you didn't have your powers, they would experience something horrible and then we would be tortured to our deaths.'_ Ash smiled as he rubbed Pikachu's cheeks, "thank you pikachu, that really helped." Pikachu nodded

Ash reached for his ultra ball, looked at it for a moment and summoned latias who was very excited to see him again. Ash smiled as he was tackled by latias, as she showed her affection towards Ash. Ash returned as he petted her, his smile faded. "I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry latias. After what had happened that day I couldn't bring myself to use you since you're my only remaining part of my bond with my dad and Leaf. I couldn't bare myself to use you again, so I stopped using you. But now I have a feeling that now I can now move on. But only if I know that you are still willing to be with me." He said as latias smiled transforming herself into a pichu as she ran up Ash shoulder and jumped onto of his head whacking his hat off. _'Ash I promised your dad that I will always watch over you. We have a strong bond that no one will ever break.'_

The girls smiled as they left Ash and latias alone as they renewed their friendship May sighed, what do we do now?" She asked ad she looked at the other girls. "I know now after hearing Ash say those. It made my feelings grows even more for Ash, I know that I love him and I do not plan on losing him." Dawn and Serena sighed, "After what he had did for me, I knew all along that he is the only person that I will ever love." Serena confessed, "My feelings grew even stronger and I know now that I can't love any other person except Ash and I can't truly be happy without Ash." Dawn said. Cynthia lowered her head as she didn't want to look at their eyes of the others. She knew when she had met Ash; she knew that he is special since the first day we met. But they were a few years apart. But now the one thing that is making her no longer care about age difference is her heart. It telling her to embrace him and never let him go, the girls knew exactly what Cynthia was feeling, "you love Ash too Cynthia?" They didn't need to say anything else as they saw her nod. "Okay whoever Ash chooses we neither will nor turn against each other." Dawn said, "We will also not do anything to sabotage our confession. Agreed?" Serena said as they got close to each other putting their hands together, "agreed" they said in unison, as they started to go their separate ways thinking of a plan to confess.

Ash came back from the forest with latias on Ash right and pikachu on Ash left towards the pokemon. Ash could feel people around him gaze towards him as he could hear people whispering to each other. Whenever he looked towards them, they acted unusual to him. Ash felt as if it was years ago feeling people look at him with disgust and hatred. Ash saw Max walking with Bonnie, "Bonnie, and Max." Ash shouted earning their attention, as he caught up towards them. "Hey Ash, when did you get a pichu?" Max asked confused, but Bonnie eyes sparkled as she quickly grabbed latias and hugged her to death. "Oh my, you are so cute." She squealed making latias struggle to breath as she tried to pry for freedom. "Um, Bonnie I think Pichu needs air?" Max said as he felt sorry for pichu. But soon latias eyes glowed as Bonnie arms was being pulled back releasing her. "I didn't know pichu could use psychic." He said in surprise

"They can't, that's latias." Ash answered as she crawled back to Ash shoulder. "She usually turns into pikachu since she doesn't like her pokeball that much. But I guess since I already have a pikachu, she decide to turn into a pichu." As pikachu nodded, "pikachu pi pika. Pikachu pi pikapi pi pika. Pikachu pi pika pi pikachu pika pikapi." _'You are damn right; I am the only one that Ash will have. If you even try to catch another then we will have some problem with you turning to ashes Ash.'_ Ash, Bonnie, and Max sweat dropped as Max and Bonnie moved away from pikachu. "Hey Max, do know why these people are looking at me?" Max looked around as he saw them staring at Ash, he shook his head. "No I don't know." He answered; Bonnie looked around as she could see some girls moving closer to Ash. She smirked as soon figured out why they were whispering to each other. "Ash, I think the only reason why people are looking at you, is because you have a few fans who think that your skills that you showed were amazing." Which made Ash and Max confused, "what do you mean?" As Ash turned behind him nothing unusual, 'there are girls hiding behind some places.' Latias said which Ash didn't see anyone hiding anywhere. "Where, because I don't see anyone hiding?" Latias smirked, _'you want to find out where they are?'_ Ash nodded as her smile grew more devious, she grabbed Ash shirt with her powers and tore it off showing his muscle and abs to everyone. "Hey that was my favorite shirt, now I have to go to my room and get a new one." To Ash dismay as he grabbed his shirt then suddenly his hat fell to the ground, Max finally understood what was happening. When he felt the ground shake, Ash suddenly felt fear run through his body. Ash turned around to his horror as he saw girls were running towards Ash screaming. "Man where is Brock when you need him." As they grabbed hold of Ash, latias picked up pikachu as he sighed with relief. "Wait what about me latias?" He struggled as he felt girl's hands roam his skin which made him cringes as it felt weird being touch. _'Sorry Ash, but lets say it is payback.'_

"Please use your strong body and dominate me." One pleaded

"Show me your power and your blazing blue eyes and let's see that sexy body of yours."

"I want to see that digglet of yours get hard and make my day."

Ash felt girls rip though his clothes and he didn't understand what they meant, dominate? Why would he want to do that? He doesn't have a digglet, and since when can a digglet get hard. Ash used all of his might and was able to escape from their grasp with a torn pants and a shoe. Ash quickly ran as fast away from them, Bonnie, Max, latias and pikachu waved as Ash ran for his life. _'Why is this happening, I never got this at home. Why am I not being treated like a monster to them?'_ He thought to himself as he ran into a corner before someone grabbed him by the mouth.

But it was a big mistake as Ash aura slightly pushed the person away turning around to see Serena lying on the ground. Ash started to blush as he saw her skirt had risen from the pulse as he got a very good view of her panties and ass. She had on a red lace pantie that made Ash eyes pop. He didn't know that Serena liked those kinds of things, but it made these feelings in his body go wild. Serena quickly got up as she pulled her skirt down, her face were blazing red as Ash could feel his nose bleed. "You saw them didn't you?" She said shyly as she felt happy that Ash saw her butts and liked it. Ash stood there speechless as he was lost in words, he couldn't deny that he saw them. Ash looked towards the ground, "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to do that to you. Its just you startled me when you put your hands around my mouth, I shouldn't have reacted like that to you." He said sadly

Serena smiled as she went towards Ash and hugged him. "It's not your fault; I was the one who startled you. I just wanted you to help you." Feeling her face burning red with passion. Ash returned the hug as he wrapped his arms around her back feeling his heart banging against his chest. Smelling a sweet scent emanating from her hair that made him feel calm and loss into his mind. Serena heart was doing back flips as she was starting to feel weak by his touch. _'Okay Serena you can do this is your chance. You already confessed before you can do it again.'_

She breathed in slowly as they separated, "Ash can I tell you something." She said weakly as he heart raced so fast she couldn't hear anything but the beat of her heart. It didn't make her heart any better when she saw his smile that made her race even more. "Sure, what do you want to tell me?" Serena calmed her heart and cleared her mind focusing on Ash. "Ash, you remember that time we met at the Pokémon camp?" Ash nodded as he brought out the blue handkerchief that she returned. "When I told you that I liked you I meant it, that time whenwhen we were kids and I was all alone and scared. You appeared and helped heal my ankle and it hurt trying to get up, you told me not to give up till the very end. Your words gave me confidence and made me who I am today. Meeting you again made feel happy; it gave me a chance to say what I had felt about meeting you for the first time..." Serena said as she felt her heart beat quicken its pace feeling her stomach tying itself into a knot. "Then as the time went by I got to you got to know you, my feelings grew more and more every time I was with you. Then when you almost gave your life for me, it made feel heartbroken. I didn't want to lose the person who gave me hope to be myself..." As she walked closer with their faces meeting, she stared into his auburn eyes. "It made me realize that, you are the only person that I want to be with. I love you Ash." She confessed as she leaned forward capturing his lips expressing even more of her passion since they last kiss. Ash eyes were widening as their lips met again, he didn't know what to do. As she separated from him, she quickly ran away before he got a chance to say something.

After some time with Ash and Serena encounter, he was able to get some new clothes. Ash was now wandering around town hopping to sort out his emotions and was glad he didn't ran into any fans, he didn't know what to think. He loved Leaf with all his heart and couldn't express feelings for other that he had met. But now he felt these feeling's again but not one person but multiple people that he had met. Ash was in deep thought as he accidentally walked into someone accidentally knocking each other down. Ash quickly for up not noticing where one of his hands was feeling something really soft and squishy. Then he quickly realized that he was touching someone's breast but not just somebody it was May. His eyes widen as he quickly got off her, "I'm so sorry May, and I was lost in thought that I didn't know where I was going." He apologized, feeling his face blush with embarrassment. May gently got up feeling her whole face become red, she actually love the way Ash squeeze her breast. It gave this sensational pleasure that ran through her spine. "I'm sorry too Ash, I was lost in thought too that I didn't see you." After they said that they couldn't help but laugh. As they were walking together, Ash and May had been quiet as they walked around for a while, Ash decided to say something "so what were you thinking about?"

"Ummm...I was thinking about the next contest battle, like what kind of appeal should I do to amaze the people." She said quickly, "Really May, your one of the best coordinator I know. You always find the best way to appeal the crowed." He praised which made her smile faintly. _'No I was really thinking of a good place to confess to you.'_ She thought sadly as there was no good place where they could be alone. Ash noticed she was gloomy, "what's wrong May, why are you sad?" May sighed; she knew Ash would figure it out. One thing she loved about him, that he would always notice people who was depressed. "I wanted to find a good place to be alone." She said _'with you'_

"Well if you wanted to find a place to be alone, I know a place. Why do you need to be alone?" Ash asked, May stood there for second as her cheeks were tinted red. "Ummm... I wanted to find a place to calm my mind, after what happened to you and your past I just needed to think." Hoping he brought, thankfully it did as he nodded. He grabbed her hand, "sure, I understand. Just let me guide you." May felt her body go numb as he could feel the warmth of his hand. As she was being guided by Ash, she was being led through the forest before he stopped. She gasped in awe as she was at the edge of the cliff seeing the forest and river that made a trail as all types of flying type pokemon flew over the river. It was beautiful and feeling was great, Ash walked towards the edge as he sat down breathing in the air. He turned towards May, "Is this good enough of a place to clear your mind?" May nodded as she walked closer to him and sat down next to him, she was a little scarred as she saw how high it was. Ash gently placed his hand on hers, "its okay May, you won't fall. I been on this cliff lots of time, but if your still scarred then I'll be here to protect you." Ash gave her a little squeeze that calmed her fear as she felt reassured by his words. "Thanks Ash, this place is beautiful. How did you find it?" She asked as she felt wind flow past her making her feel at peace. "I was jogging around in the forest with my pokemon until I noticed that I couldn't find noibat before it was a noivern. I searched everywhere for noibat but I couldn't find it. Then when I heard noibat cry out, I ran towards the direction to see a group of pangoro surrounding noibat. I noticed that she ate one of the apples from their tree. As she was about to be attacked I ran in between in between them being hit with a hammer arm. I was sent flying, I was hit so hard that I flew far ending up over the cliff falling. As I was falling I saw noibat coming towards me. I told her to leave me but she shook her head and kept coming towards me. Then soon I saw a flash of light as my noibat soon evolved into noivern and grabbed me as I was inches close to the ground. This place here is a place where noivern saved me, I soon sit here to relax when I'm done with training. It helps calm me." Ash said as he listened to sounds of the forest.

May looked towards Ash, as she squeezed her hand tightly making Ash looked towards her and smiled. May couldn't hold her feelings in anymore, the more time she is with the more her heart urges for him. "Ash...do you remember the time on Samyia, when you put me, pikachu, and manaphy in the capsule?" May asked, Ash nodded as he remembered the time when he almost drowned if it wasn't for her. "After you left me to get the last jewel. It made me think about things, the time we met. How you helped me get over my fear of pokemon. You became my mentor, teaching me all that you know about pokemon. Our travels through Hoenn and Kanto you have always been there with me. It made me notice something I had felt since we first met that..." She said softly as she slowly leaned close as their faces were inches apart. "That I love you." She said softly as their lips met. Their hearts and mind became one as they kissed slowly; Ash loved the kiss as his hands roamed through her hair then slowly across her shoulder making the kiss even more blissful for May. But apart of him wasn't in it, because it urged for others. They soon departed, Ash slowly stood up as he stared at May. "May can you give me some time to think please, right now I don't know who I love." May nodded slowly, "okay, I understand. Whoever you choose, even if it isn't me. I will always love you." As she stood up gave him one last kiss before disappearing.

Ash left sighing, he quickly left this place. "Man who do I choose now?" He said frustrated as he walked out of the forest bumping into someone as the person fell on the ground, soon recognizing that it was his blue haired friend. "Dawn, I'm sorry. I didn't see you pass by." He apologized, as he held out his hand towards Dawn who grabbed it as she got up. "Ow Ash, you should watch where you are going. My ankle hurts now." She said as she sat back down holding onto her right ankle and took it out of her boot trying to soothe it. Ash felt guilty for hurting his friends, "I'm so sorry Dawn. I didn't mean for that to happen." He apologized again as he got closer towards her ankle examining it, "its okay Ash, I was just going back to the Pokémon Center since its getting late." She said trying to get back onto her feet before falling back down. Ash turned around with his back facing Dawn, he kneeled down as he put his arms back. "Here let me help you." He said as Dawn face got hot as she felt her heart trying to soar out of her chest. "Ash you don't have to do this for me." She said bashfully, but Ash shook his head. "No Dawn, I did this to you. So let me be the one to help you."

Dawn gave in as she climbed onto Ash back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning close to his back, Ash could feel her hot breath hitting his neck making him quiver. As he felt her breast press against his back, they weren't as big as May. But it still felt amazing; he gently got up as he felt her arms tighten a little. "Don't worry Dawn, I won't drop you." He said softly, Dawn nodded slowly as her face turned into a deep shade of red. Ash slowly started to move, Dawn slowly laid her head on Ash shoulder. "Thank you." She said meekly, as she was being held by Ash. "You always helped me out in tight situation." Ash smiled, "isn't that what friends are for Dawn." Dawn nodded as she sighed, "yeah friends." She said

"Ash, what do you think about me. What am I to you?" Ash suddenly stopped, "why do you ask Dawn, when you already know. That you are a great friend." Ash said. Dawn sighed, "no just that Ash, what are think of me as?" Ash stayed quiet for a minute, "Your always have confidence in yourself and your pokemon. You never dwell in the past and always move forward. You are the only person who could give me so much faith in myself. So if you ask what I think of you as, a person who I can always depend on to assure myself." Ash confessed

Dawn smiled, after hearing what he said boosted her own confidence. As soon as they got towards the center, Ash gently lowered himself down as Dawn got off Ash gently. "Thanks Ash..." As Ash nodded turning around before Dawn quickly grabbed his hand making him turn around confused. "What's wrong Dawn?" Dawn sighed as she breathed in slowly as she stared into his auburn eyes, "the reason why I asked you what you think about me..." As she held out her hand towards his face, "is so that it help show what you think of me. Those words that you said to me feel joy. Along time go when we first met, I got this feeling that you were the one that will help me achieve my dream. But as time passed by, whenever we exchanged high fives and you supporting me in my contest. The feeling was amazing just being with you Ash. But once we were apart, I had this feeling in my chest that hurt but I ignored it. Then when we met again in Unova, the feeling returned but it wasn't pain it was joy. I then realized that I had fallen for you Ash." She said as she kissed Ash giving him all the feeling she held in, Ash who matched her movements. Dawn felt like she was in heaven, she didn't know Ash was such a good kisser. As she felt his arms slowly brushing against her shoulder making her feels like she was on cloud nine. She was into the kiss until she heard giggles in the background. She broke the kiss and saw people stare at them, "ooooh that was so cute, first she got a piggy back ride from him and now her giving him a kiss. She Is good." One woman said with others agreeing with him.

Her whole face flushed red with embarrassment, "I'll see you later." As she quickly ran into the center. Ash looked confused as she ran into the center. "Why is she running, I thought her ankle hurt..." He said to himself then he just shrugged his shoulder, "she must be a fast healer." He said as he left, then he suddenly remembered. "Damn, now Dawn also loves me. But who should I choose?" He yelled frustrated as he saw the florges park, "maybe that's the place will help me think." He said as he walked around the park, but soon stopped as he saw a crowed forming around something. He noticed that that were mostly male. Ash just wanted to get to the other side, do he decided to give it a try and walked through the crowed, soon being pushed and shoved. When he got pushed towards the ground, it got on his nerve as he tapped on one of the man shoulder. But the man for some reason turned around and threw a punch towards Ash. But it was a big mistake when Ash caught his hand. "What are you doing, I'm just trying to get by." He said with angry voice as he gripped the mans hand squeezing it roughly. The man screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees trying with all his might to get Ash to let go. Soon the crowed was staring at Ash, as the grip was tightening making tears start to fall from his eyes. When Ash let go of his hand it left a mark, where he was gripping was all red. Ash looked towards the crowed, his eyes showed his eyes glowing blue as the aura around him felt murderous to them. "If you don't want to end up like this wimp, you better leave in three seconds. Or you are going to see what happen when I'm not in a good mood. You get a new fucked up face, which nobody wants." He said coldly as he cracked his knuckles, as the whole crowed started to cower. Except one as he walked forward, He was really muscular that he looked like a giant. "Oh yeah, I like to see you try." He said smugly

Soon Ash hand glowed a little bit as his fist smashed against the mans face. You could hear a loud cracking sound as he was sent flying fast crashing into 4 trees before he ended stuck to the wall with the look of his face not even the same as before. "NOW ONE MORE TIME, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS." He said one more time, and they scrambled like roaches. "Wow Ash, you sure know how to make a crowed disappear." With Ash hearing a familiar beautiful voice. Ash turned to see it was the Sinnoh champion, "Cynthia!" He yelled in surprise

Cynthia smiled, "yep that's me." She said, Ash felt kind of weird being around her. After he kissed her by accident, he couldn't stop reminding himself about how soft her lips were. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked, Cynthia sighed as she sat by the bench that was behind her. "I like being around places like this, it's a great place for me to unwind myself from either battling or looking at places that talks about legendary pokemon." She confessed, Ash nodded as he sat next to her. "So Ash, why are you not in a good mood?" Cynthia asked, Ash sighed. "I just need some place quiet, but it turned out this place isn't it. So how about you, what happened to get them to crowed you?"

Cynthia looked at him weird, was he serious. Was she not that beautiful to him, "Ash, I'm the Sinnoh champion that doesn't have any boy in my life that I like so they tried to ask me out trying to claim my heart. This happens a lot if you're famous." Cynthia said sadly, Ash looked towards her and nodded. "Yeah, it kind of sucks when people only want to go out with you just because of your status and because of your looks. But I know someone as beautiful as you can find the perfect person who loves you for you." Ash giving her a goofy smile, Cynthia soon blushes as the words he said made her heart do black flips. "You think I'm beautiful?" Ash nodded, "of course Cynthia, anyone can see how beautiful you stand out from everyone." Ash said sincerely which made her love him more, she knew now that it was the perfect time for her. "Ash what if I told you that I have someone I like?" Ash eyes widen, "w...wow that is great." He said sadly as he felt his stomach tie into a knot as it felt like his heart just got stabbed with a knife. He gave her a weary smile, "that's good, can I ask who is it?" Ash asked as Cynthia nodded, "sure just lean in close and I'll whisper it." Ash leaned his ear close as he felt her breaths that touch his ear that made him shiver. "The person I like is..." She suddenly stop that confused him as turned towards Cynthia about to ask who but soon felt lips touch his that made his eyes pop. Cynthia captured his lips which wasn't an accident this time. Ash didn't know what to do as he stood their motionless as Cynthia was moving her lips. Ash soon closed his eyes grabbing a hold of her surprising her little as he brought her in close. Ash was soon moving forward as Cynthia was starting to lie on the bench, Ash was being a little more into the kiss as he opened his mouth poking his tongue towards Cynthia. Cynthia opened her mouth as his tongue made its way in as their tongue battled it out with each other. Ash hands were soon roaming around her body that made Cynthia body go numb by his touch. He was giving Cynthia a burning passion that fired from his heart, with all the things he felt from the other was being released into her.

Ash suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped as he quickly got off her, "I'm so sorry Cynthia; I was taking it too far." He apologized, Cynthia soon got up blushing madly as she felt her lips. The kiss was amazing it was soft and sweet at first then an all out war with Ash, she wanted more of it but had to restrain herself. "It's not your fault, I wanted it so badly that I forgot about your feelings." she confessed as she tried to get her heart stop pounding against her chest. Ash slowly sat up against Cynthia, "That kiss was me expressing every emotion that I held from the others." Cynthia sighed she knew it wasn't just her but it included the others, "by the way, may I ask why do you like me." Cynthia gave him a sweet smile, "I guess when I first saw you stopping Cyrus from making a new universe by helping azelf free itself and help calm the two legendary in Sinnoh. It made me realizes that you are very special person who cares deeply for his friends and will do anything to make sure that they are safe. I couldn't stop thinking about that time that it was hard for me to stop thinking about you. I tried not to go after you since I'm a older than you but I couldn't keep resisting what my heart was telling me that you are the one and only person that I will love." Cynthia expressed her emotions which made Ash feel happy inside. As she leaned capturing his lips one more time but only a few seconds before moving away, "may I ask who is it that you really like?" She said wanting to know what Ash thinks, Ash sighed as he looked to the sky. "I don't really know, to me you are all very important to me. May, Dawn, Serena and you are one of the few that actually makes me feel alive. If I had to choose, it would be hard to choose May she is sweet and nice. She always brings out the goodness in everything and I know she will be a great mother. Dawn she is so cheerful and fun to around she gives me so much faith in myself. Serena is so helpful and not afraid to be herself, she is she person that I can count on if I wanted her honest opinion. You are intelligent and inspirational to people, you are one that I know that will help me accomplish my dream. You are all important to me and if I had you choose one of you it would be the hardest decision that I don't want to make." He said truthfully which made Cynthia smile; she was happy that Ash thought the entire girl at the same. Ash quickly got up as he started to leave but he looked at Cynthia one last time, "like I said you are the person that I'm willing to bet on to help me achieve something and with support of everyone I know I will become the Kalos champion and then I will battle every champion that I have met and. I will become a Pokémon master." He said with pride as he disappeared from her sights.

 **Somewhere in Kalos**

Red grunted as he smashed his hand towards the wall demolishing it, as he turned towards three idiots who were cowering in a corner holding each other. "I WAS SO CLOSE, SO DAMN CLOSE TO FINALLY GET RID OF THAT ANNOYING THORN IN MY SIDE. BUT IT WAS RUIN BY THAT GIRL AND THAT DAMN WHORE OF A CHAMPION!" Red yelled as he broke everything around him. "I...think. I... Might...have...a...idea." Meowth stuttered as he got the attention of Red. Red laughed his ass off, "yeah like I would listen to three useless price of trash that would bring shame to the name maggots that can't even catch my little brother rodent."

They flinched as they tried to hold back their fear, "what if you can get back at her for what she has done to you." James said which caught his attention, "okay you got my attention, spill it?" Red said. "We have been hearing rumors that the Sinnoh champ loves Ash." Jessie said which made Red yawn. "So what if she likes Ash, I don't give a damn about my brother love life." This made them smirk, "what if you did something so sickening that it would make Ash become lifeless." Meowth said which got Red in a good mood, "not only that but every girl that is with him now, is in love with him..." James said as Jessie finished it. "So if you made Ash really miserable it would break them make them lose themselves and become hallow of their usual self. Its like killing two birds with one stone." This made Red very happy, "good if I get to torture him. Then it is a good plan. I know what to do. Pack your bags guys we're going home." He said as they saluted before disappeared alerting everyone of their plan.

 **In the Pokémon center**

All four girls laid on the couch as they were silent for hours waiting for Ash to return, they started to get worried noticing it was already dark outside and Ash hasn't got back. Cynthia sighed, "do you think that we rushed to fast in confessing?" As the girls thought for a second trying to think if they did rush it. "To be honest we did rush it a little bit, but we all wanted him to know that we love him." Serena said as the girls had to agree with him. "But still we could have each chosen a day for our confession." May said but Dawn already knew, "it wouldn't change a thing, remember what Cynthia said? She said that Ash had been thinking when she met him and also thinking with meeting me and you May. We are all really important to him. So he is trying to decide which one of us he should choose." Dawn said.

The girls sighed in unison, Dawn was right it was a hard decision for him. "If only there was an easy solution to this situation." They wished until they heard a voice behind them, "there actually is an easy solution." The girl said, she had brown hair and blue sapphire eyes. She wore a white tank top with a black sleeveless jacket. She had on dark blue short jeans; she had a reddish bag while wearing a white and red hat with a red pokeball in the middle. "Who are you?" They asked, she started to blush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Hilda Touka and I'm from Nuvema town in the Unova region." She said which they greeted, "okay, you said that there was an easier situation for us?" She nodded as she looked towards them and spoke, "why don't you just share Ash."

 **Somewhere close by Ash**

It steadily watched Ash as he was walking around in deep thought, _'it almost time for me to join you on your journey. '_ It said as it disappeared


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: love fit for all**

All of the girls stared at Hilda like she is insane, "share him, why would we do that?" May asked with a confused look. With the girls agreeing with her. Hilda gave them a smile, "don't you love him?" With the girls nodding, "If he is having a hard time trying to decide who he should pick, then doesn't that mean he loves you all equally." so why cant you share him?" What she said kind of made sense to them, "if you're all with him you don't have to have your heart broken because you weren't chosen by Ash. Ash has enough love to give you all doesn't he?" What she said was starting to make an even more reason to convince them. As they looked at each other, they already knew how much they loved Ash. They remembered the time they had left Ash, it was miserable not being able to see his warm and caring auburn eyes when they start a new day.

"But what if we want personal time with just him and me?" Dawn asked, " then just do it, the others might want some personal time with him, then just have a specific day with just you and him. Also you can try this if your willing to share." Hilda walked towards Dawn and whispered into her ear, "just imagine me as Ash." She said slowly and sweetly which made Dawn shiver as a sensational feeling run through her body. "What do you mean?" She squeaked as Hilda slowly pressed her lips towards Dawn that made the others gasp in shock. Dawn felt something burn in her, it felt like she was kissing Ash. She opened her eyes seeing as if Ash was the one locking lips with her. She started kissing Hilda passionately and Hilda placed her hands behind Dawn back slowly roaming around her back. Which made Dawn moan as she wanted more, but as Hilda separated she felt a bit sadden by it. "See, we can all share him, just imagine one of us being Ash and it will feel just same as Ash being the one who is kissing us. We'll also find some good ways that will make him satisfied if you know what I mean."

They looked at each other once again, they never thought about doing it with each other. Remembering how much Dawn was enjoying the kiss with Hilda. But they suddenly thought why would Hilda help them, then realizing that she said 'we'. Why is she convincing them to share, "Hilda can we ask you something?" Serena asked, Hilda nodded as she was ready to answer it. "Why are you helping us, you don't even know us. You haven't met Ash or do you?"

"Do you like him" Cynthia asked as she saw Hilda cheeks starting to heat up confirming their suspicion. "Yeah, you also said we, so that means that you also like Ash?" Serena said as she saw Hilda sigh as she nodded. "Yeah, I also love him." "How did you fall in love with Ash?" Dawn asked, "Well it started before I was able to get my first Pokémon."

 _ **Hilda Flashback**_

 _Hilda rose up from bed stretching her arms and yawn. She got up quickly and soon got dressed. As she ran down the stairs, "mom I'm going out." As she ran out of the house, "wait what about breakfast?" But soon she heard the door being slam, she sighed. "You are just like your father. You two always like to explore places." As she smiled_

 _Hilda ran into her two childhood friend Bianca and Cheren. Bianca was a blonde with green eyes wearing red glasses. She was wearing a white tank top with a black undershirt as a orange jacket covered her. She wore green pants with orange boots. She had a green bag with a beret that matched the color of her bag with a white ribbon at the end of one side. Cheren wore a white long sleeve shirt with orange tie wrapped around his neck. He had his shirt tucked in his blue skinny jeans. He had on brown shoes as he carried a journal with him. They were currently in the forest looking at pokemon that roamed in their habitat. "Guys aren't you glad that in a few days we get our first pokemon and the start our journey" she said all excited as she started looking through the bushes and for last_

 _"yeah I'm so excited even if my dad doesn't want me to become a trainer but I want to be a trainer and have Oshawat as my starter." She smiled Cheren continued scanning around as he was planning on what Pokémon to add to his team. "Well my choice is going to be tepig since it is the only one that evolves into a dual type pokemon. So that leaves Hilda with snivy." He said as Hilda sighed, she was going to choose tepig as her starter but it seems she didn't have choice. "Well it looks like snivy and me are going to be a team." She said as she saw a rufflet flying above them, "wow, it is so cute!" She squealed, then the rufflet land on her head. She smiled, as she reached her hand forward to pet it, but rufflet pecked. "Oww" she said as pulled her hand away from her head rubbing her hand soothing the pain._

 _Bianca and Cheren sighed, "you should have known that rufflet can be a little vicious when it's a wild pokemon. So you have to be careful around them." Cheren explained, "but why is it on my head?" She asked as the rufflet was still on her head, Cheren noticed that it was staring at her hat. "I think that rufflet likes your hat." He said which made Hilda gasp, "Well it isn't going to take my hat. My brother gave it to me for my birthday before he..." She paused as she didn't want to remember what happened_

 _They nodded understanding what happened in the past. Hilda felt some of her tears flow from her eyes, but worsen as the rufflet flew off with her hat. "NO, give that back." She yelled as she chased after the rufflet. She ran as fast as she could chasing after that rufflet, "HILDA!" She heard her friends shout, but she ignored them as she focused on one thing her hat. She ran as fast as she could, feeling her heart pound not caring of what hit or cut her. Her most cherished hat was the only thing she wanted back, "GIVE MY HAT BACK! "She yelled as the rufflet turned towards her and stuck its tongue mocking her as it started to gain momentum. She gritted her teeth, " (pant).I get m.y h.a.(pant).nds on (pant), g(pant).oing to it." She said_

 _Somewhere in the forest_

 _Ash wearing his Unova clothes and two traveling companies Iris and Cilan had just set up lunch. Cilan wearing a white suite shirt, a green bowtie, black and gray vest with golden buttons in the middle. With black pants and brown shoes with gold buckles. Iris wearing a cream colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps._

 _"Man I'm so hungry. Is it almost time for breakfast?" He said as his stomach growled so loud it could be heard all over the forest. Iris shook her head and sighed, "what a kid, you didn't even help us set up anything for breakfast." She said as she put the plates on the table. But Cilan smiled as he poured some stew on the bowl, "It's alright Iris, all I need is one person for help. Besides seeing his eyes burst with a wave of emotion eating one of my cuisine brings a exceptional flavor that adds sweetness to my eyes." He said then put dango on the table, then some takoyaki, and last was onigiri. Ash started devouring his food like an animal, to Iris dismay thinking that is there a day when they have a meal it would be a pleasant meal not a snorlax buffet._

 _As Cilan and Iris grabbed some before Ash devours all of it in one gulp. Soon Ash finished before everyone as he laid back in his chair rubbing his round tummy and gave out a loud belch, "BUURRRRP!" scarring the entire forest as you could feel the ground shake a little bit. Ash round stomach disappearing to its original state, he quickly got up stretching his body. "We'll it's time for some special training with scraggy and well train his speed to make high jump kick and focus blast more effective in hitting its target, before we get to Professor Juniper lab." He said excited as he went to grab scraggy. But Iris stopped him, "No you don't, don't be a kid and leave your mess that we have to clean. Your going to clean it before you ran off." She said angrily as she pointed at the table filled with plates scrambled everywhere on the table._

 _Ash mumbled something, but Iris with her good sense of hearing. "Oh well this Ice hating jack ass is going to take your Pokemon or I will give you a memory that will teach you something about me when I'm pissed off." Her whole face burned red with anger as steam started appeasing out of her ears. Ash cowered in fear, and thought that it really get hot here than what usually was as he handed her all of his pokeballs. As she snarled at Ash then glared at pikachu as pikachu ears dropped down as he followed Iris like a slave disappearing into the forest, "looks like I'm not going to see them for a while." He said lowly as Cilan shook his head, "Ash you sure now how to spice up the flavor of Iris emotion to make a spicy flare of anger." As Ash grabbed the plates and went to wash his dishes._

 _As he was washing the dishes he heard someone yell which caught both Ash and Cilan attention as Ash sighed with relief. "It looks like someone is in trouble, we should go and see what's happening." He said excited as Cilan sighed, "you know that if we leave and Iris gets back, you will probably never see light again or you will probably lose your legs or arms." He explained as he looked you see Ash had already disappeared, "it's your own grave dug deep with a horrible combination of pain and misery." He mumbled as he ran after Ash._

 _ **Back to Hilda**_

 _Hilda started to feel her heart pound so fast that it felt like it was going to explode into a million pieces as she panted heavily trying as her legs were starting to lose strength. But she didn't give in as she kept up her paste following that rufflet. As she ran through a bush she saw that the rufflet had sat at the edge of the tree and smiled. "I f(pant).inaly ca(pant).ught .you(pant)." As she said through pants as she rested a little trying to slow down her heartbeat._

 _She took one deep breath as she walked towards the tree and climbed it. Slowly crawling on the branch as it shook a little bit. She looked down to see that there was a long way down to the ground. She gasp in fear as she hugged the tree closing her eyes. "Calm down Hilda, you can do this. Your almost their, and I can finally get my hat back." She said as took a deep breath before opening her eyes showing her determination. She slowly crawled little by little as she got close enough as she reached out her hand trying to grab it. That rufflet started pecking at her hand as Hilda grunted in pain, "You stupid bird, I would have strangled your neck by now if you weren't so damn cute." Hilda said angrily as she was almost close to it. She stretched as far as she could as he fingers were inches away from her hat. As her hand finally grabbed it she smiled triumphantly, as she celebrated._

 _"Get away from there." Someone yelled which surprised Hilda as she suddenly heard cracking noise. She screamed in fear as the branch broke with her falling. She closed her eyes, as she held onto her hat tightly, but soon felt someone grabbed onto her. She opened her eyes as she saw a raven-haired boy wearing white and light blue short-sleeved hoodless jacket. With dark gray pants with red and black shoes. On his head was a hat with mostly red but the front was red and light blue pokeball in the middle as he held onto the branch that was stuck out of the crack. "Why did you save me?" She said as she slowly stared into his warm brown eyes. "Because I don't want you to get hurt, did you think that I would just ignore you and let you die." He said as he struggled to hang on, she didn't know why but his words calmed her and she felt like he is a person that could be trusted._

 _"ASH!" She heard someone yell as she looked up shock to see one of the Striaton gym leader was there. "We're OK Cilan, but I can't hold on much longer." He said as his arm was starting to tire out as he felt as if his arms was being stretched. Cilan tried his best to grab onto his hand, "HILDA!" They heard two people yell. "I'm over here!" She shouted as she soon saw her friends staring down at them with a horrified look. "No good, I can't reach them. Does anyone have a Pokémon that knows vine whip?" Cilan asked as he saw them shake their heads, "we don't have any pokemon with us until tomorrow." Bianca said sadly, Cilan sighed great now he needed a new plan, "hurry up Cilan, I don't know how much longer this branch can hold our weights." Ash said as he felt the branch start to break._

 _"OK some one help me find something that they could grab on, while the other goes and finds help." Cilan instructed as they both nodded, Cheren and Cilan went to find something while Bianca left to go get help. Soon Cilan came back with long vine, "grab onto this." He said as the vine was long enough for them to grab on, Ash took a quick breath as he let go as he quickly grabbed onto the other. They sighed with relief as they started pulling them up, until the vine broke as Ash and Hilda screamed as they were being dropped. "ASH"/"HIDA!" Cilan/Cheren shouted as they saw their friends fall. "Quickly we have to go and find them." Cilan said as Cheren nodded as they left to go and find help._

 _Ash held onto Hilda as he turned his back towards the ground as they fell hitting one of the trees with Ash clenching his teeth in pain as his back hit the branches then crashing to the ground. Ash let go of Hilda as he felt his whole body being bruised, Hilda got up and only having a few bruises on her but her savior was really hurt. As she touched him; he screamed in pain as pain rushed through his body. "I'm sorry." She said quickly as her hand quickly retracted. Ash tried to get up as the pain from his body gotten worse he tried to get up, " 's .I ne.e.d t.o ." Ash quickly passed out cold, "Ash?" She asked remembering what Cilan had said. But no response as she looked around her surrounding, she didn't know where she was and was scarred. "I wish I was brave like you Hilbert." She said as her eyes slowly closed before falling asleep._

 _Hilda smelt a fire burning close as she jolted up. She looked around to see Ash was sitting across from the fire, he smiled as he grabbed some apples and went to give it to her. "Glad to see your okay, you were shivering when you were asleep. So I made a fire to help us." He said as Hilda looked at him carefully, for some reason she felt as if she could trust him as her stomach rumbled really loud, her face blushed with embarrassment as she remembered she didn't eat breakfast. She bit down on her apple as she ate as much as she could. "So your name is Hilda, right?" As she nodded, Ash reached his hand out as he gave her a sweet smile. "Nice to meet you Hilda, my name is Ash." He introduced as she smiled and shook it, "nice to meet you, I wanted to thank you for saving me. But I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me." She apologized as she saw a few bruises on his arms and knew his back was really injured because of the fall._

 _"It's okay, I'm just glad that your not injured that much. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if the person I tried to save was hurt because I couldn't do anything" He said seriously, his words made her heart soften as the words were sincere. She had just met the boy but it felt as if she had known him for years. "Can you please let me see your back? I want to see how bad it is." Ash was a bit hesitant not wanting to show him his bruise. "Please show me? I need to know how bad it is." Ash sighed as he took off his jacket and took out his black shirt. It made her whole face go red as she saw his slightly muscular body, but gasped in horror as he turned around to see that most of his back had purple mark on his back. "Why did you do this for me, you should have protected yourself and you wouldn't be in this situation."_

 _Ash didn't look her in the eyes but held his head low, "it's because I don't want people to get hurt, no matter who it is or what it is. I want to help, that all there is to it." He said which made Hilda stare at Ash. For some reason the last thing he said felt like it wasn't the full truth. She dismissed the feeling as Ash put back on his shirt and jacket. Ash looked towards Hilda, "we should get going and find a out of this forest." Ash said as Hilda nodded as they left to find a way out._

 _Ash and Hilda were roaming around for hours and still lost. Hilda groaned as she sat on top of rock, "we've been Walking for who knows how long, and we're even more lost than when we left." Ash sighed as he sat down, "don't worry, our friends will find us. So let's rest for a while, before we continue." He said as he looked around hoping it was safe. Ash and Hilda had been quiet for a while, since they didn't know whom each other. Until Hilda decided to say something, "Hey Ash can I ask you something?" Ash looked towards her and nodded, "what is your dream" She asked as Ash looked up to the sky as he held out his hand towards the sky. "My dream is to one day become a Pokémon master. Then hopefully to make two people really proud." He said as his words filled with determination and a little hint of sadness, but Hilda didn't notice as she looked at him smiling. "That's a great dream, I hope you accomplish your goal soon. But me my journey starts tomorrow but I don't know what my dream is?" she lied a little, Ash looked to her and smile, "then find your goal through your journey. I had a friend that didn't know what she wanted to do, but soon through her journey she found out what she wanted to be and now is one of the best coordinators I know."_

 _Hilda didn't know much about contest bit knew a little bit about it through her friends who visited the Hoenn region. "Really I hope I can find my dream like her." She said happily as she looked towards Ash feeling her heart flutter at his smile. But dismiss the feeling, "who are the two that you want to make proud?" She asked, that's when his mood changed. "I don't need to tell you." He said in a harsh, Hilda didn't react kindly to him. "Well excuse me for asking, but I just wanted to know to people who are important to you. I want to know a little bit about you and instead you become some kind of angry beast." She said angrily, Ash suddenly snapped as he got up with his eyes filled with hatred as glared into her eyes. "You don't need to know anything about me. You don't know what I've been through and the people with me. So you have no right to call me a beast." He said venomously as his eyes started to glow with a bluish color._

 _Hilda became frightened as her body froze. Ash eyes turned back to normal as he sighed with a disappointment, he turned and mumbled something before he left. Hilda finally calmed her fear as she looked at her hand to see it still shaking, she felt ashamed of herself as she said too much that offended Ash. But it didn't mean that he had to snap at her, she needed to do something to let go of her anger. She lowered herself to the ground and grabbed a few rocks and chunked it in the bush. "Stupid idiot, you didn't have to be a big jerk just cause I asked something." As she threw two more rocks but soon she heard someone yelp, "LEEEE!" Then "CHAM" was shouted which made Hilda gasp. As hitmonlee and hitmoncham appeared from the bushes with red marks on their head._

 _Hitmonlee jumped into the air as it dived towards Hilda with its feet closing in. Hilda jumped forward as hitmonlee crashed to the ground making Hilda scream as she was sent flying a little from the impact. Hilda made an "oof" sound as landed on the ground. Hilda looked to see hitmoncham running towards her with its glove glowing white as it jumped and jabbed forward, but Hilda rolled away as hitmoncham smashed his glove to the ground pushing her back because of the impact from the strike. Hilda crashed to the ground with her right shoulder as she started to roll on the ground. Hilda slowly got up; soon she felt a sharp pain strike her right shoulder. As she clutched her shoulder, "I'm sorry that I hit you, please don't hurt me." She begged them, but they were blinded by rage that that they ran at a fast pace towards Hilda. Hilda froze in fear as she saw hitmoncham glove sparked with electricity, while hitmonlee rotated its right leg striking forward._

 _Hilda shielded her eyes waiting to feel the strike. She felt a breeze of wind flow sideways as she opened her eyes and gasped. Ash was in the middle with his hands held out, but something felt strange about him. Hilda saw blue aura emanating from his hands, Ash grabbed onto hitmonlee leg and hitmoncham glove. Ash breathed in slowly as he opened his eyes showing his fierce red eyes as he poured his aura to his palms and pushed them back with sheer force. They were sent flying crashing towards the ground._

 _Hilda became astounded as Ash turned towards her with her staring into his eyes. This feeling emitting from his eyes showed courage and strength but mostly anger. And hatred that made this aura surround him give off a killing intent, She took a big gulp as she felt her whole body shake, "are you OK Hilda?" Hilda shook off her fear and nodded, Ash closed his eyes and faced towards them opening his eyes showing them his power. "If you want to let off some of your anger, do it to me and we'll see if you still want to hurt her after dealing with me." He said as he cracked his knuckles and got into fighting stance. Their face reddened with anger as they ran towards him. Hitmoncham threw a powerful right as its glove flew straight towards Ash with intense speed. But Ash saw the movements as he leaned towards the right dodging it as his fist connected towards hitmoncham stomach pushing it back a little. Ash twisted his body as he spin kicked, blocking hitmonlee rolling kick. Ash quickly sensed a powerful aura above him; he used his right leg and jumped backward as hitmoncham smashed its fist to the ground. Ash shielded himself, as he flew back with a cloud of dust flew past him. Suddenly hitmonlee appeared in front of him, his eyes widen as hitmonlee legs glowed white, as it's leg connected to Ash stomach sending him crashing to the ground. His body smashed to the ground as his skin scraped against the earth._

 _Hilda stared at Ash body, as he didn't move an inch. "ASH!" She screamed as she ran towards him. But hitmoncham appeared in front of her as it's fist slammed against her stomach sending her flying hitting a tree, blood splurged to the ground as she coughed up some blood. Soon she screamed in agony from the impact, and then her body fell to the ground. She breathed heavily as she struggled to resist the extreme pain that coursed threw her body. Hilda was suddenly grabbed by the hair as she was being lifted to the ground. She started to scream even more as was now facing hitmonlee, "please no more, I'm really sorry. Just please don't hurt me anymore." She cried out as she begged them to stop. Hitmonlee and hitmoncham looked towards each other before they shook their heads as hitmoncham arm started to spark. Hitmonlee held onto Hilda as she was struggling to free herself. Soon a blue sphere struck hitmoncham as it lost its focus, hitmonlee turned towards path, which the sphere was blasted. But soon saw a fist strike to its face as it was sent flying hitting multiple trees._

 _Ash was in front of them with his body swaying back in forth. Blood dripped down his arm, his right arm looked as if it was dislocated. Ash aura surrounding him was giving out a bloodthirsty feeling emanating from his body. His eyes were no longer had any pupils but blue light, but one thing that made them quiver in fear was his maniac smile. Ash instantly appeared in front of hitmonlee giving him a roundhouse kick calcitrated hitmonlee crashing next to hitmoncham. He looked towards them, "You like hurting people so much, then have taste of your own." He said with a sinister smile as he lifted his left hand as a gigantic sphere formed instantly from his hands. He blasted it towards them as it was released from his hands it obliterated everything in its path as it got closer it started to expand even larger than normal._

 _As soon as it was close to them it suddenly turned and past them it exploded obliterating everything in its range. Hilda shielded her eyes as a gust of wind started to spread everywhere. As soon as she started to see right in front of her, it was devastating. There was nothing but a huge crater that was 5 mile wide and so deep it was hard to see anything from below. Hilda didn't know that the person who saved her life was this strong and fearful. But hitmonlee and hitmoncham were petrified from the shear power of his strength. As soon as they looked towards Ash and fell weak to his eyes, they started to lose the will to fight. Ash said one word, "scram", and they disappeared. As soon as they were gone Ash started sway in motion and fell towards the ground. Hilda quickly ran towards Ash and looked at Ash's body, his whole body was covered in his own blood. Hilda didn't know what to do, he was breathing heavily. Hilda suddenly became wide eyed; Ash wounds started healing themselves quickly. She stared as his right arm started to look as if nothing happened._

 _"How can this be, what is happening?" She said in shock as all of Ash wounds healed. But Ash eyes hadn't woken up; Hilda stared at Ash with worried expression as she slowly put her hands on Ash. Suddenly saw something appear in from of her. She saw this brunette wearing a white hat as she stared towards her smiling. She mouthed something towards Hilda, but Hilda couldn't quite make it on what she said. She turned towards Ash and bend down to her knees and placed her hand on his cheek. Then she disappeared and Hilda was even more astounded by what she saw, the heard "ASH"/"HILDA". She felt joy erupt from her body as she shouted, "WE ARE OVER HERE."She shouted from the top of her lungs as soon as she saw her friends she ran and hugged them dearly. Bianca, Cheren, Cilan, and Iris stared at everything around him. Everything around them was decimated, trees scattered everywhere, and gigantic holes spread around them. It looked as if there was a huge battle that went on._

 _"What happened here, why is everything destroyed?" Cheren said, Hilda smile soon faded as she heard what Cheren said. What could say, that Ash tried to help her but it turned into a horrible view. Hilda couldn't tell them what she witnessed, after what happened she didn't know what to do anymore. "Two Pokémon got into a fight, I got caught in between there fight. Ash came in and rescued me from the fight by distracting them. Giving me enough time to escape, when I found Ash he was here and knocked out. I checked to see if anything happened to him, but nothing wrong with him." She lied straight to their faces, she felt kind of guilty since she never lied to her friends before. Cheren and Bianca didn't buy it one bit but dismiss it, they were just glad to have Hilda back. "Hurry we need to get Ash to the hospital." Hilda said frantically, Cilan grabbed Ash body and carried on his shoulder. They raced towards the nearest hospital, until they heard a mumble. " .I.d...do.n' ...a. ... .nneed.. rest." Was all he said as he passed out again._

 _ **The next day**_

 _Ash eyes opened as looked up towards the ceiling, his eyes opened wide. Why is there a ceiling above him and felt something comfortable and soft? He rose up from the bed looking around to see Suddenly saw Hilda sitting right next to him fast asleep, he was in a room. It was then it caused her to stir; She woke up from her sleep as she looked towards Ash smiling. "I'm glad your awake, I'm so sorry what you had to go through for me." She said sadly as she lowered her head hand was about to shed a tear but Ash wipe away her tear and placed his hand on her shoulder reassuring him. "It's okay, I wanted you to be safe and get home safe because you still have a dream that you have to find." Hilda couldn't quite figure it out but her the beating in her heart steadily increased as her face reddened. Which didn't help her when Ash took it the wrong way. "Your face is red, are you ok?" Hilda gently nodded her head, as her eyes were fixated on Ash auburn eyes._

 _Hilda mind flashed as she remembered the brunette girl that touches his cheek. "Ash, do you know a brunette that has a white hat on." After she said that; Ash eyes widen as he asked, "what, when did that happen and what did she?" He asked her, Hilda explained every detail that she saw. After she finished, she looked at Ash who was smiling. "Who is she?" Hilda asked, Ash gently got up and slowly walked towards the window and stared at the sky. When Hilda saw Ash, she felt that she just saw a new person arose from Ash like he was different, a smile appeared on his face that as if he found true happiness. "She is someone who I couldn't live without." Ash said that and looked directly at Hilda; "thanks to you, I now know that she watching over me." Hilda couldn't help but smile; she now knows that Ash has another side._

 _As few days had past Ash, Cilan, Irs decided to stay at Hilda's place and take a little break while Ash does a little training. But as the days past, Ash and Hilda seem to have grown close to each other. They were in her backyard lying under the tree as Ash told her about what had happened in his past that involves his brother and Leaf. Hilda couldn't believe how horrible his past was. "I'm sorry to hear what happened to you, I'm sure she was the one who wouldn't hate you because of what happened to her." She said, it made Ash feel happy about the words she spoken. "I know how it feels to loose a loved one." As she said that she reached for her hat and took it off. "This hat was the last thing I got for my brother before he was murdered in front of my eyes." Tears started streaming down from her eyes. Ash gently wiped off the tears from her eyes and hugged her, which surprised her. "Shh...Its OK, let it all out. I know how hard it is, but eventually it will get better as time goes on. I finally met people I know I can trust my life on. You have your best friends and soon a friend who will become your partner who counts on each other." Hilda finally stopped crying. "I'm sorry for doing this." Ash just shook his head, "don't be sorry, it's okay to let out all of your feelings. Sometimes you just need to release those feelings." After that Hilda felt as if something was pulling her close to Ash. Because as soon as she knew it, her head was closing in towards Ash. Her mind went blank, as she got closer to Ash. She noticed Ash was also leaning towards her. As soon as their lips were about to meet Cilan and Irs came out to the backyard. With Iris yelling, "hurry up Ash we are leaving soon." Hilda and Ash separated quickly looking the other way with their face blushing. "What were you two doing?" Iris asked with a smirked. "I was just saying goodbye to her." He said quickly as pikachu ran and jumped on his shoulder._

 _"Pikachu pika pi pikachu pika pi pika."_ _'We already know that you're about to mate with each other.'_ _Which made Ash blush with embarrassment as mumbled something that ticked off pikachu shocking Ash. "PikaChu I'm sorry." He said as he fell down extra crispy. Pikachu smirked and accepted his apology. Hilda lent out a hand, which Ash gladly accepted it, pikachu hopped back onto his shoulder "Come on Ash, hurry up and finish what you have to do and let's get going before we miss our boat." Irs said as Cilan and her left. Ash and Hilda slowly walked towards the front door. "I'm glad I met you Ash, even though it was because of us falling. I'm glad it happened, it helped me get to know you. " She said truly, "I'm also glad it happened, I met some new friends and another person that I know I can trust dearly. I hoped one day we could meet again and travel together. It will be fun, cause there are more things I want to tell you about my journey with pikachu." As they were at the door, Ash turned and hugged Hilda, which caught her by surprise but accepted it. As it ended he said one last goodbye and then ran towards Irs and Cilan as they disappeared from her sight._

 _"So are you ready to leave and start your journey?" Bianca asked, Hilda nodded as a smile appeared on her face. "Yeah let's start our journey." Hilda said as they left._ _(I will travel with my partner and make new friends. But I will catch up to you, because I want to be with you once again and tell you ho_ _w I feel.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The realization**

"So that's how I met Ash." Hilda said, the girls stared at her for a moment. They didn't know what to say to her, what they just heard felt as if she understood Ash pain. "I know you all love him like I do, you also know how much you can't stand to be away from him. It will also be to painful to find out that you are not the one he chose. So wouldn't it be better to share him than to be heartbroken and lose someone you love?" The girls looked at each other one more time. May was the first one to speak, "She has a point, we could all just share him. I just want to be loved by him even if Ash has other girls."

Dawn nodded in agreement with what May said. "Yeah, I know how much it felt being broken hearted by person you love. It's something that just doesn't disappear quickly. It takes time before your wounds are healed." Which made sense to the girls, Serena looked at the girls seriously. "Hasn't Ash suffered enough, dealing with the loss of his father and...the first love he ever had. Now we made him choose between all of us." As she said that the girls felt disheartened by what she said, it was all true.

"So it's ok if we all agreed to share him, we won't fight to see who Ash loves the most, we all will share him equally with each other and we will trust each other right?" Cynthia said as all the girls agreed with her. "Okay so from now on we are now sisters we all will be together with Ash helping each other." Hilda said as she brought her hand forward and the girls placed their hand on top of each other and lifted them up together.

 **On top of the hills**

Ash laid on the ground with pikachu and latias as they stared at the night sky. Ash sighed with, "Why me, why did they have to choose me? I don't know what I did to make them fall in love with me? I don't even deserve them." He said as he shut his eyes as he could feel the wind hit his face. Latias looked at Ash, 'there are so many things that is so easy for me to see why they like you.' She told Ash, pikachu also agreed with what latias said.

"Pikachu pika pi pikachu pika, pikachu pika pika pi pi pikachu pika pikachu pika. Pikachu pika pika pikachu pika pika pi. Pikachu pika pikachu pikachu pika. 'She's right, you're so kind to people who you have come across. You always help someone no matter what the situation even if you don't know them, which is why you immediately make friends with them. Another thing I could add is that you are in too top shape. I mean come on it's a no brainer that the girls couldn't stop eyeing your body at the pokemon center. But then again I'm not sure you have a brain who couldn't even tell how much the girls fell in love with you.' Which made Ash sigh, whenever pikachu complements him there always have to be a insult too.

"We'll I guess I'll say thanks for the compliments, I'm just going to ignore that last comment you said and think positive, since you made my mood much better." Saying a bit sarcastically pikachu just gave him the thumbs saying no problem. Ash just shook his head and just couldn't help but smile.

Latias looked towards Ash and decided it's time for him to make a decision. _'Ash listen it's time for you to decide, if you can't decide now then you're just going to leave them heartbroken. I know you're going through a tough decision but the more you keep them waiting there going to get angry at you.'_

Ash knew she was right, "why is it so hard to choose between them, I can't imagine who I want to be with the most. I can never choose who is better, to me they are the ones that I couldn't help but be grateful to be alive. They have different personality that make them unique. Through my travels I met them became friends with them, they made my journey fun. It was something I couldn't just get rid of or forget their kindness. I said it some many times but I'm grateful to have met them " Ash spoke truthfully from his heart. Pikachu and Latias sighed, but it then turned to a smile.

"pikachu pika pi pikachu pika pi pikachu." ' _We'll if it's you I know you can do the impossible like always.' 'We'll whatever happen we are behind 100℅.'_ Latias said but pikachu tapped latias grabbing her attention"pikachu pi pika pikapi pik pikachu." 'Does that mean we lose the bet and give half of our food to lucario.' Which made her lower her head in shame, she boasted to lucario about knowing who he is going to choose then betting to see who won. "Why are you so down latias?" Ash asked, _'oh it's nothing, I just hope you know that what you are making is the right decision for you. Follow what your heart says and speak from it let your true feelings show them that you're going to live on without making this mistake.'_

Ash shut his eyes breaths in the fresh air knowing that the time will soon where he has

to give all of them his final decision. This time he is not going to make a mistake with them as he did with Leaf. He opened his eyes and looked to the sky, "Leaf if you're watching what I'm about to do, just know that you will never leave my heart and I will cherish what I have now. Hopefully everything goes well and I won't let anything break me ever again." He said as he stood up and looked to his pokemon. "Please stay here, I want to talk to them alone

." He said sincerely, pikachu and latias nodded their heads and Ash walked down the hill till you couldn't see him. _'We are totally going to spy on the aren't we.'_ Pikachu said in a mischievous tone, latias gave him a wicked grin. _'Of course.'_ Then they ran after Ash.

Ash slowly walked towards the center, he didn't know how to explain this to them because he decided that he couldn't choose between them. As he walked through the forest he kept thinking of the time where he first encountered them. It was an experience meeting them, sure they had their differences and quirks to them but he wouldn't change anything about them. As soon as the pokemon center was in his sights he took a deep breath. He needed to keep himself calm for whatever happens there's no going back. Ash enters the pokemon center looking around to see if he could find them. But it was weird he thought they would be around here waiting for him. "I guess I waited too long, I have to find them." Ash soon went searching for them. After couple of minutes searching he couldn't find them. Soon he found Clemont sitting down in a corner looking into something. Ash quickly hurried over to Clemont, "Hey Clemont." Ash said which caught Clemont attention

"oh hey Ash why are you tired?" Ash was breathing a little heavily as he looked at what Clemont was looking at. It was a blueprint with the name called perfect trainer. Which got him confused on why would he need that but dismissed it. "I've been looking for where the girls are, have you seen them?" Clemont nodded his head. "Yeah, they left a while ago. They also told me to tell you that if I see you I would tell you this. 'Meet us at the special place.' That was all they said and left." Ash started to think about what they were talking about, then it got him when noivern rescue him. "Dammit I was just there a while ago, did I somehow missed them. Uhh." He said in frustration."Alright thanks Clemont I'll see you later." He said quickly then started rushing off until Clemont spoke. "Ash are you going to be alright for tomorrow?"

Ash looked at him confused, "why?"

Clemont sighed of course he doesn't know. "Tomorrow they are continuing the matches since a lot of the champions from different regions showing up and saying everything is safe and secured for the tournament to continue." Ash decided he will think about it later, he needed to deal with the issue right now. "Yeah, don't worry Clemont I'll be ready then." He said as he left the center. "Alright, I hope everything goes well or else you'll experience something excruciating."

Ash ran back towards the place where he was last. As finally had the place in sight he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath. He took one final breath because this finally the time to see the girls and face what's coming to him. He gently walked up the hill. His heart racing tremendously. He know that's it not going to be easy but they needed to know the truth. As Ash finally reached the top of the hill he could see all of the girls: Dawn, May, Cynthia, and Serena while they sat at the edge of the cliff together. Ash walked up them, "hey girls."

They turned their heads towards him. Ash didn't know what to think his mind just went blank as he was just speechless. The girls stood up as they stared at him for a moment. They looked at each other and smirked, why not. "So Ash what do you want to say?" Dawn said, Ash looked at her trying to give himself the courage to speak. "I…I...um...wanted to say...um." he kept stuttering he knows what he wants to say but now it's so hard say what needs to come out.

"I'm sorry Ash but could you please come clean and say what's on your mind." May said as she couldn't help but think it's cute to see him so nervous around them. Ash gulped this was so much easier in his head than right now. "Ash isn't there something that you wanted to say?" Serena questioned of course they are waiting for his response. "All of us are here because we all want to know which one of us you accepted?" Cynthia said which made Ash more nervous but he knew it's not going to end well but he has to do it. Ash took a deep breath and finally decided to get serious. "I want you girls to know the truth. But the truth is I can't choose between any of you girls. It's so hard for me to decide who I want to be with. All of you girls are amazing, you're all so sweet and kind that I can't choose which one of you is better. Dawn you're so cheerful whenever I'm around that I want to support you. You have confidence in yourself that not a lot of people have. May you are a kind hearted person who always helps someone in need. Serena your very kind and polite, you like the way people smile whenever you offer them some of your baked sweets. Cynthia you are a strong and independent person who wants to see people find a path and have more faith in themselves and their pokemon. There's some many things I can keep going on about all of you." Ash confessed

Dawn, May, Serena, and Cynthia couldn't help but blush in embarrassment all of the words that he spoke made their heartbeat like crazy. They couldn't hold back their feelings any longer they wanted him and show all their emotions they wanted to give him. But there is one person that still needed to see him. "We will tell you our answer but first you gotta close your eyes and do not peek ok?" Cynthia spoke with the others agreeing. Ash was a little hesitant with what Cynthia said but compiled. "All right we are going to do something so don't try do anything." May said which made Ash a little worried.

"Okay," he said as he shut his eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Serena asked as she walked up to him waving her hand close to his face. "No I can't see anyone but I can feel someone close." Ash said which made them curious, "what makes you say that Ash?" Dawn asked giving him a questioning look.

"I don't know who it is but I can smell a hint of vanilla that is flowing towards me which really smells nice." he complimented which made Serena joyful to hear. With what said the girls were convinced with what he said was true the looked towards the trees in the dark and signaled the person hiding from behind. Hilda came from behind the trees and slowly walked towards Ash with her face flushed with red. She been waiting for the time she could finally see his face again and it is time to show him her feelings.

"Ready?" They said in unison which made Ash comply with a "yes." Hilda slowly leaned towards Ash as she slowly captured his lips. Ash didn't know who it is but the with soft feeling wasn't quite familiar from any of the girls. But he forgot what he was thinking and decided it was time to please her. He slowly became a little aggressive as he found his way to her shoulder and started caressing them as he started moving his lips against hers. Hilda couldn't believe how great the feeling was that she didn't want to stop. Ash was too good that she was about to loose herself. But she knew time was up cause she could feel the girls behind her telling her that they also want a turn. She slowly pushed him away which made him confused, he thought he was doing a good job.

"Before you open your eyes I want to tell you something." Hilda said, Ash heard the voice that was familiar to him but it doesn't come to mind. "Ever since I first met you it wasn't really a good meeting but I got to see a side of you I know not a lot of people have. Your special Ash, not the powers you have but the will you have to put others before yourself. You do what's right no matter the consequences but had to deal with a great loss at a young age. So now we are here to never ever make you feel that way again, so open your eyes." Ash finally opened his eyes to see Hilda that gave him quite a surprise.

But all of the girls were all beside her, "we are here to tell you that you don't have to choose between us." Dawn said

"we all made up our mind and we decided to share you." May added

"we all love you equally and we didn't want to be separated from you." Serena said which made Ash quite surprised on what he was hearing.

"Because meeting you was the best thing that happened and we didn't like how we were separated from you. So we all decided to become sisters and not for who is the best we all just want to be with you." Cynthia said,

Ash was just astonished about everything right now. Serena was the first she kissed Ash with as much emotion that Hilda gave him. She loved the feeling of his lips, as soon as she let go, Cynthia started to kiss him with not a second to lose. Ash face was blushing like crazy he couldn't get a second of breath. Once Cynthia let go of Ash, Dawn started to kiss him deeply. She opened her mouth and made Ash enter, deepening the kiss. Ash wasn't quite used to french kissing but man was she really good at it. Once she was done it was May turn to make a move which she didn't waste she kissed him showing her the emotion that the girls gave him. She touched his right cheek and started rubbing against his cheek making Ash lose his mind from the world. As soon as she was done, Ash was kind of out of breath with all that kissing he just did and they were all amazing. Ash's' mind couldn't fathom what had happened it feels like a dream, that they were all ok with sharing him. "Okay, alright I'm kind of just awed about what you said." He can't express words that he is feeling.

Pikachu and latias were on top of the tree that was close by Ash and heard everything, their mouth's dropped with their eyes wide eyed. _'Did I just hear what I heard right. Did Ash just scored 5 girls?'_ Pikachu said with latias loss with words all she could do was nod.

As they continued to listen, "well don't be, we made up our mind that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with you." May said with the others agreeing, Ash never thought that after losing two people who are important. He wouldn't be able to love but now he feels the feelings resurface.

Ash just looked at the girls and smiled, "I'm so truly grateful for once to have ever been born in this world." Ash had tears flowing down his eyes. The girls surrounded him and hugged him. After Ash was done letting everything out, "I hope whatever happens I hope I am able to give you everything you deserve."

Ash said truthfully, as the girls separated from him, Hilda shook her head. "You already given us what we wanted and that's you. We already got what we wanted." She said with all of the girls agreeing with her. Ash looked up to the sky and thought, _'you were always right Leaf.'_

"Alright now that I finally got everything situated it's now time to focus on the tournament. With you girls by my side, I know that I can achieve anything." Ash said proudly with them admiring his enthusiasm.

"The tournament is continuing tomorrow?" Dawn asked, Ash looked at her and nodded. "Clemont told me that tomorrow they are going to continue the tournament." Ash said, Cynthia suddenly remembered something. "That's right because of the incident with your brother we decided to delay it till the other champions gathering together to keep this tournament safe." it was an understanding this was the first time someone was killed in the tournament.

"Ash do you know what you're going to use tomorrow?" May questioned, Ash looked at May with an unsure look.

"Well I did have a team to choose but now I'm not quite sure." Ash said, "well whatever you need we can help Ash." Serena said

Ash smiled at Serena with appreciation. "Thanks Serena that means a lot. With your girls help it will be great." Ash and the girls decided it was time to head back to the pokemon center. As he walked into the center heading towards their dorms he turned around and gave them a soft smile. "I'll see all of you beautiful girls tomorrow." He said as he walked up to each girl a gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. "I hope you sleep well, goodnight." All of the girls replied goodnight to Ash as they walked into their own dorms. Except Serena who was sharing the same room with him. As she walked inside she could see Ash taking off his blue vest and threw it on the dresser leaving on only a black t-shirt. As Ash turned he saw Serena standing there with beet red cheeks. Serena couldn't stop blushing at Ash body. "What's wrong Serena you seen me like this before?" Serena couldn't help it, whenever Ash did something like this she gets all red. "It's nothing, I just want to ask you something?" She asked

"What?"

"Is it ok if I sleep with you." She said lowly with her face bright red. Ash stood there for a second, "sure." He said uncomfortably as he went towards his bed hoping not to regret it later. Ash laid across the bed to the far end as Serena laid next to him. Ash was quite unsure what do, whenever Leaf laid next to him she would always tell him to wrap his arms around her. But he didn't know if she would also like it, ' _fuck it, no point in thinking just do it.'_ Ash thought as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Serena couldn't help but feel heavenly to feel his arms embrace her body. She scooted closer to him making herself comfortable as she snuggled close to him.

"Good night Ashy." She whispered as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Good night Serena." He said softly as fell asleep together. Right across from them was brother and sister who were still awake.

"Should we tell them that we weren't asleep yet?" Bonnie whispered as she looked towards her brother.

Clemont shook his head, "it is very rude to ruin that moment." He said but secretly thought, _'she would kill me if I ruin it.'_

 **The Next day**

Serena rise from her bed and yawned, suddenly came to a realization to what happened last night. She looked around to see that he wasn't here. She got up and got dressed then walked out of the room. Soon as she walked to the cafeteria she saw May and Dawn happily chatting with each other. "Good morning May and Dawn, how are you doing this morning?" She asked happily with them greeting her back.

"Hey Serena, you seem really happy?" Dawn said suspiciously, they kind got the feeling of what she did but wanted her to admit it.

"You really want me to say it don't you." She sighed, they nodded immediately. "It was the first time I got to sleep close to him. It felt amazing being in his comforting arms." She admitted

"see wasn't that so hard. We are all with him now, so you really don't need to be uncomfortable with us. But we are really jealous because we couldn't be with him on the best night of our lives, but we all rented different apartments and there isn't enough room us." May admitted, Serena understands how they felt.

"well we could rotate or something until the tournaments are over." Serena suggested,

Dawn immediately stood from the table and shouted. "THAT'S GENIUS," she yelled so loud that she looked around to see people staring at her differently. She sat slowly in embarrassment, "I think it's a great idea but what about Clemont and Bonnie.

"I don't want them to be uncomfortable with us." May said which made sense to them but Dawn had a great idea. "Why don't they switch with you or me. I mean I'm just by myself and you have Max. I think he wouldn't mind having them as company." Dawn said, May thought for a second if Max would be ok.

"Come on May it's going to be fine. I'm sure there's nothing wrong that's going to be wrong them. I'm sure Bonnie would be happy with sharing a room with Max." Dawn smirked, May just smiled to what she was thinking.

"So it's settled then we are sharing a room with we'll switch at sometime with Hilda and Cynthia." Serena said happily with them. "Oh by the way where is Ash, he wasn't there when I woke up?" Serena asked

"oh that's easy he outside training with his pokemon. I think he somewhere in the forest." May said

"I saw him training with his pokemon, Hilda and Cynthia were there training with him." Dawn said

"we are just about to head out to meet with him." May said, they got up and started heading out to find where Ash was. As they entered the forest they soon spotted Hilda and Cynthia sitting down on the ground. "Hey what are you girls what are you doing and where's Ash?" May said

" just sit and look, we already trained with him. Right now he trying to practice his auras with his pokemon. It's really interesting to see this." Cynthia said

"Yeah it's really something to see, it's like seeing a show. You don't even know what's coming next." Hilda said fascinated by the power of his aura. As they sat they soon saw Ash drop from a tree then rolled till he knees were on the ground. Ash eyes soon flashed blue as he bended his back till it was close to the ground. Soon an aura sphere passed by hitting the tips of his hair, Ash then placed his left arm on the ground then shifted his body to the left as a thunderbolt flew past him striking a tree leaving soot behind. Ash then rise to his feet and placed his hand out as his hand manifests an aura sphere soon launched it forward as lucario jumped forward striking it back towards Ash. Except, Ash stood where he was as his hand glowed as the aura sphere hit the palm of his hand, but the aura sphere dispersed. Lucario became shock, he never seen someone break an aura sphere with their hands. He soon started to counteract as he formed two aura sphere from his palms then blasted it towards Ash. But Ash still stood there and blocked it absorbing the aura sphere. Ash eyes glowed even fiercer than usual, Ash then quickly shielded himself as he formed an aura shield. Soon an electro ball blasted towards him striking his shield exploded causing a fog of smoke to appear where Ash was.

Pikachu soon came out of the forest,'do you think we got him?' Pikachu asked but lucario shook his head. 'I doubt we even damaged him. He predicted every move we made. He also absorbed two of my aura sphere like nothing.' As the fog disappeared Ash was standing there smiling.

"That was good guys, but you weren't working together as a team. You did things by yourself and not together. How can we connect when you two haven't connected. I want you guys to understand then we will be able to know each others thoughts and feelings." Ash explained, they nodded in agreement. Ash soon returned lucario, and pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "So buddy we are about to continue the tournament and we have practiced enough right?" Pika said "pika" proudly. "That's what I wanted to hear. We better hurry I need to see who I am facing soon." Ash said as he soon walked towards the girls who were waiting patiently on the ground. "Hey girls." He said giving them a heart warming smile.

"Hey." They said as Ash walked up to each of them giving them a short kiss.

"Are you ready to continue the tournament?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, we've trained for a while to give them little warm up for our main dish today." He said with pikachu agreeing with him. "Are you going to tell us who you're going to use?" Serena asked, Ash thought for a second.

"No I would like it to be a surprise. Some of them you haven't met, while the other you haven't seen." Ash said which made them pout which hit him harder than he expected. "Ummm…no, I'll show you them later." Using all of his willpower to not confine to them. After a while they finally gave up which made Ash sigh in relief.

"We give up but later on you got to pay us back." May said but Ash looks looked at her confused. "For what?" He asked them dumbfounded.

"For not telling us your girlfriends what is something simple." Dawn said with others agreeing.

"Okay what?" they looked at each other and nodded, replying back to him.

"You'll find out eventually?" Hilda said happily

"we have plans of our own, so be ready?" Serena said.

Ash just looked at them and nodded, hopefully it isn't anything too boring but he may be wrong. "Ok so when are we going to do your plans?" Cynthia smiled and spoke, "You'll find out when we are ready, right now we gonna see who you are up against after this battle. So I'll see you guys later cause I got to m with the other champions and discuss the current situation on what we are going to be doing." She explained as she quickly gave Ash a quick kiss and waved at the others then left.

"Wait who's battling right now?" Ash asked

"it's Ritchie and Cameron right now." May said Ash became wide eyed the two people he met are fighting right now.

"Man we gotta go or else I won't get to see those two battle." He said quickly as he ran off, leaving the girls behind.

"Well I guess I should've known he would do that." Dawn sighed.

"Well at least he's' enthusiastic that never changes." Hilda smiled.

"Come on let's go and catch up to him." Serena said as they all agreed and left to catch up to Ash.

As they finally met with Ash they looked to see the two trainers on the field it was Ritchie and Cameron. They looked at the scoreboard to see that Ritchie only had two left while Cameron has three. Ritchie had right now on the field which was charizard while Cameron had hydreigon. "Alright zippo use flare blitz." Ritchie shouted as his Charizards whole body erupted into flames then started charging towards hydreigon.

"Oh no you don't, hydreigon use tri attack." Cameron shouted as Hydreigon shot from his mouth fire, ice, and electric beams from their mouths hitting charizard. "Alright a clean hit." Cameron shouted happily. "Don't think you won just yet, zippo use flamethrower." Before Cameron could counteract hydreigon was shot with flames. "Hydreigon shake it off and use dragon pulse." Hydreigon moved away from the flamethrower and fired a dragon pulse towards charizard.

"Dodge it and use flamethrower again." Charizard quickly moved to the sides and fired a flamethrower towards hydreigon. But Cameron was anticipating it.

"Alright hydreigon move out of the way and use dragon rush and make it count." Hydreigon drop down as the blaze past it from the top and soon accelerated towards charizard with great sped as a bluish cloak surrounded hydreigon as it rammed into charizard causing it to roar in pain.

"Hang in there zippo latch yourself into him and use flare blitz then follow it up with crunch." Charizard ignored the pain as it struggles to latch itself onto hydreigon. Finally it was able to grab on, soon it erupts. Itself into a blaze as it chomps down on the neck of hydreigon causing it to growl in pain.

"Try to get loose hydreigon use double hit." hydreigon started jabbing at charizard causing it to groan in pain. "Hang in there zippo I want you to go as fast as you can and drop it to the ground." Charizard did as it was told and started flying towards the ground.

"You can do it hydreigon try to break free from its grip." Cameron shouted while hydreigon kept struggling to break free. As soon as they were close to the ground.

"Alright zippo use all your might and toss it to the ground and then finish it with dragon rage." Charizard let go of hydreigon then grab hydreigon by the neck twisted its body as it launched hydreigon to the ground then delivered a final dragon rage. As soon as the blue blaze struck hydreigon for a little to disappearing revealing hydreigon laying in a small crater unconscious.

The reef then waved the flag, "hydreigon is unable to battle, contender send out your next pokemon." Cameron reached for a pokeball and tossed it out.

"Alright I choose you lucario." Soon lucario appeared in front of Cameron. Charizard landed on the ground but was heavily injured by hydreigon. Ritchie was in a tough spot but they needed to try their best.

"Alright zippo use flamethrower." Charizard quickly blasted a flamethrower towards lucario.

"Lucario dodge it with extreme speed then finish this with close combat. Lucario quickly moved to the left then sped towards charizard.

"Dodge it." Was all Ritchie could say but charizard didn't have time to react as lucario appeared in front of charizard in the air as he ferociously kicked charizard then punches charizard clean spot where he kicked it then finish it with the final blow with another hit with his other leg smashing the top of charizard head to the ground causing a small amount of dust to fly around charizard. The whole crowd waited with anticipation as the dirt cleared showing charizard who is unable to battle.

"Charizard is unable to battle contender send out your final pokemon." Ritchie returned zippo to his pokeball, "You did great zippo rest easy." Ritchie reached into his pocket and took out a key stone and placed it on his wrist. "I wanted to save this for the finals but right now I'm out of options." he reached for his last pokemon. "Alright Cruise this is our moment, please lend me your strength." Ritchie looked forward with determination. "Alright I choose you Cruise." He threw the ball into the air as it opens releasing his tyranitar. It let out a mighty roar showing the people his strength. Ritchie placed his hand on the keystone, "Alright Cruise time to mega evolve." Cruise turned around and nodded as the mega ring around tyranitar's arm glowed then flashed around tyranitar's' whole body grew bigger. The spikes on its back grew outwards and on its tail. A horn grew on its head and it's body grew bigger. The bluish part turned red eyes looking design appeared on its chest. The color of its body turned lighter. Appeared now was mega tyranitar with his determination to win. If it could end this match quickly then maybe they would win but lucario hasn't been damaged much yet.

"Looks like this is going to be an interesting match right lucario." Lucario looked towards its trainer "rawr." It said as he went into its stance and got ready.

"Alright Cruise lets start things off with hyperbeam." Tyranitar's mouth opened wide as red energy was released towards lucario.

"Lucario dodge it then hit it with aura sphere." Lucario leaped towards the right as its paw hit the ground then pushed with its aura forward and was up in the air slightly as its formed a blue sphere then blasted it towards tyranitar.

"No you don't, cruise catch it then break it." The whole crowd looked at Ritchie like he was crazy. No one would ever do something like that.

But tyranitar held out its claws as the sphere went towards it. It grabbed the sphere and crushed it. The whole crowd became speechless, tyranitar was a powerhouse that couldn't be taken down so easily. Ritchie smiled,"Alright Cruise I want you to show them an earthquake." tyranitar lifted its left leg up then smashed it to the ground. The whole arena started to shake soon the ground stated to tear all over the arena.

"Lucario I want you to form shield with your aura." Cameron shouted as lucario quickly formed a shield around itself. As the quake of the ground surrounding lucario. As soon the quake stopped dirt was all over the air surrounding lucario. Ritchie didn't know if it work but he wasn't going to waste more time. "Alright Cruise use stone edge." Tyranitar soon sent a board of rocks to where lucario was. As soon tyranitar stopped everyone waited in anticipation to see would happen. The whole crowd soon stood there in awed as they saw lucario.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Tournament Continues**

 _sorry if you read this when posted I forgot to replace the wolf thing with something else._

A glow started to appear in the dust cloud, then soon the dust cloud dispersed from arena from the flash of the light. The whole crowed were in awe as they saw mega lucario standing where the blast was. There was crater around it except around where it stood, it had its right paws up with a an aura shield shrouded itself as it stared directly into mega tyranitar's eyes with its fierce red eyes. Cruise stood there a little intimidated, just the way it stares gives off a radiance of its power. Ritchie stood there as he gritted his teeth, ' _damn cruise was supposed to be my only chance of winning but now that we have another mega evolved in battle and even if I win I still have one more to beat._ ' Ritchie sighed in defeat, but soon heard a roar from his Pokémon. Tyranitar looked directly at its trainer, the look told Ritchie not give up so easily it's not over to till the last Pokémon is standing. Ritchie started to smile, "alright Cruise lets make this a good one." He shouted as he grabbed the tip of his hat and turned it showing them that it was time to get serious, "alright cruise use hyperbeam."

"Lucario use metal claw and slashed through that." Soon lucario ran towards the beam at a swift like pace with a claw like white silhouette appeared on its paw as it touched the ground leaving a trail behind. Soon lucario lifted the white silhouette clashing with the red beam pushing lucario back a little but soon lucario gained its ground and started fighting back as it pushed throug. Lucario suddenly lifted his other paw clasping with his other then forcefully separating it breaking through the whole beam suddenly air pressure smashed into tyranitar as it cried in pain.

"Cruise are you ok?" Ritchie shouted in concern, tyranitar was pushed back a little but gained back its ground and looked at his trainer. Ritchie smiled as he knew he was far from over. "Alright cruise lets show them a thing or two about us, use stone edge." Tyranitar lifted its leg and slammed to the ground breaking pieces of the earth then soon bits of the ground started rotating around cruise. Soon, tyranitar lifted its claws as he launched those sharp stones at lucario.

"Lucario I need you to dodge them quickly." Cameron ordered as lucario jumped backwards doing a handspring dodging them. Lucario was quickly dodging them as they were coming at it. Lucario rolled to the right as it barely dodged the stone. Then another came flying towards it so lucario jumped to the left as it did a cartwheel moving away from the other then did another handspring as stones came piling up in front of it at last one lucario did a backflip then kicking the rock that was close back at Tyranitar. But tyranitar smashed the rock with its fist breaking them into smaller pieces.

"Alright cruise I want you to form a circle around lucario so it won't escape." Soon Tyranitar slammed its foot to the ground as larger rocks as it started to rotate as it started crashing in the ground lining up together forming a circle around Lucario. Soon lucario was caught by surprise when it heard something.

"Alright cruise I want you to show them a earthquake and I want you to make it a big one." Tyranitar smashed his foot to the ground literally breaking the ground as the ground around it started shaking then the ground started to rupture beneath them. Lucario couldn't dodge it as it was caught in the quake. Finally the earthquake finally stopped, the whole ring was literally being destroyed with nothing to get by around it. Even the referee had to leave the ring since it almost got caught in the collision, The whole crowd looked to see in awe as they saw lucario barely standing as you could see it took heavy damage from the impact but it wasn't ready to give that easily as it smirked in admiration to its opponent.

"Lucario let's show them what we are made of use metal claw and close combat." Lucario sped towards tyranitar as it kicked and clawed tyranitar, but tyranitar tried fighting back but Lucario was too fast for it tyranitar swung his claw to the left but lucario ducked it as it delivered an uppercut metal claw as it jumped twisted doing a 360 spinning hook kick. But cruise barely dodged it as it held both his arms up blocking it.

Ritchie thought of an idea, "cruise grab a hold of it as quick as you can." Lucario became shock as it tried to escape but tyranitar quickly grabbed a hold of its leg not being able to escape from its clutches then slammed it towards the ground."Alright end this with stone edge." Tyranitar soon blasted at it in close range delivering a super effective move dealing two times damage to lucario. Tyranitar released its grasped as the whole crowd looked to see lucario back in its original form unconscious. Ritchie smiled as he was amazed that he beat lucario in a spectacular match. "Alright cruise that was great."

The referee waved the red flag, "lucario is unable to battle, red corner send out your final Pokémon."

Cameron returned his lucario and looked towards it with a smile, "you did really great lucario I'm glad that we made it this far, and I'm not going to lose this match." Cameron reached for his last Pokémon and threw it. "You were my first Pokémon and I want to show them how powerful you are." As the ball opened and out flashed a white form that looked like a seal, soon it materialized into a blue seal that looked like a samurai. "Alright samurrot let's win this."

Ritchie looked at samurrot and he knew it wasn't going to be easy since cruise was at a disadvantage. "Alright cruise lets show them that type advantage is not always a winning bet." Tyranitar looked at his trainer and nodded showing his determination. Soon, Tyranitar faced samurrot trying to hide how tired he was, it was dealt a great amount of damage from his last battle but it wasn't going to let down its trainer. After all they've been through and everything that happened he wasn't going down without a fight. "Cruise let's start off with something big use hyperbeam." Cruise let out a red beam that headed straight for samurrot.

"Samurrot let's show them some of your strength use hydro pump." Cameron yelled as samurrot released a burst of water shooting towards the beam colliding with it. Tyranitar was having hard time trying to keep up the beam, soon the power of the beam was weakening as samurrot hydro pump was starting to gain more ground as it started pushing back Tyranitar's beam.

Ritchie knew tyranitar couldn't keep up any more but had to think of a way to get out of this situation. "Cruise I need you to stop using hyperbeam and use stone edge and make a wall in front of you." Tyranitar smashed his leg towards the ground as larger rocks started to lift up making a rock wall in front of him. Soon the water started to hit the rock with such ferocity as it was easily breaking down all of the stone in front of him. But tyranitar was trying its best as it kept piling rocks in front of him trying to hold off. The water finally stopped but tyranitar used up a lot of power as it was breathing heavily as it dropped to one knee panting.

Cameron took the chance he had as he ordered samurott, "okay samurrot use ice beam on the ground and ride it." Samurrot used ice beam on the ground as it started to slide on it as it went towards tyranitar. "Alright when you get close finish it with razor shell." Samurott soon grabbed its seamitars attached to it as it unsheathed it forming a blade as it flew towards tyranitar slashing at it.

But Ritchie reacted, "I want you to jump to your right and dodge then use thunderbolt." Tyranitar soon shot towards the right as it looked towards samurott sending a bolt of lightning towards samurrot but samurrot was able to dodge it as it ducked the bolts.

"Alright samurrot finished this with hydro pump." Samurrot blasted a water from its mouth as it went towards Tyranitar. Tyranitar had no way to dodge it as it was blasted with water pressure as it was slammed towards the wall with intense soon as samurott the results were clear that tyranitar was back in its original form unable to battle.

The referee lifted the red flag, "tyranitar is unable to battle, the green corner is out of Pokémon therefore the red corner is the winner."

"Alright we did it samurott." As it ran and gave samurott a great big hug.

Ritchie returned cruise, and looked towards it and smiled. "You did your best Cruise we'll try again next year." Ritchie soon walked towards Cameron and lifted his hand giving him a handshake.

"Man that was a great battle you almost had me there. I hope we will battle again sometime." Cameron said as he returned the handshake.

 **Up on the stage**

Ash was amazed at what Ritchie and Cameron had improved since he last met them. "Wow that match was amazing I couldn't believe how strong they've

gotten." Pikachu who was on his shoulder agreed to it. Since the last time he battled them were now different and more difficult now, but pikachu was up for the challenge they weren't the only one that have gotten stronger. "Pika pika pikachu pika" 'I can't wait to have battle with them I also want to show sparkie how strong I've gotten since last time.' Pikachu said

Ash looked at his best friend and pat his head nodding in agreement, "yeah we will in due time but let's meet up with them. It's been long time since I saw Ritchie and Cameron looks like he's doing well and his next match will determine if we are facing each other or not.

Latias which was on his other shoulder as a pichu examined Ritchie until something hit her well mentally, ' _now I got it._ '

Ash looked at her confused, "what is it latias."

' _It's just that I found out that you two have so much in common that's scary._ ' Latias said which made the group confused. ' _Well it's just that I see how caring he is with his Pokémon and the Pikachu on his shoulder is just like Pikachu on yours. And not to mention something else in common I shouldn't say but till later._ '

Ash sighed he was never going to understand her at times but hey she is usually right with her thoughts about them and can't wait to find out the mystery with Ritchie. He turned towards the group who were sitting by them. "Well guys what do you think of the match."

Max quickly jumped to his feet and shouted. "I was amazing, that was one of the best matches I saw so far. Charizard did really well against hydreigon and did you see how great tyranitar and lucario battled it out. Then towards ending was so cool and…" was all he could say until May knocked his little brother head causing him to yelp in pain.

"Max we know we were watching the whole thing." May said

"No you weren't you were here at the last few matches, you didn't even see the whole entire match." Max said witch a sniffle as he rubbed the bruise that May gave him.

"But still the match was good, I really want to see Ritchie tyranitar it was so strong especially that earthquake. The force that tyranitar used to cause such a havoc would have been because…" Clemont had said as he rambled on and on about the force of tyranitar foot and the ground radius with the cause of depth of the arena and all that. Until Bonnie went up and grabbed Clemont by the ear and yanked it hard. "Ow Bonnie why did you do that?"

"Well someone had to bring you back from crazy town." Bonnie said as dedenne popped out of her pouch agreeing with her.

"Yeah we don't need any scientific meaning to how he did it, all that matters is that it was great." Max said which in turn made Bonnie blush to see her crush suddenly agreeing with her. But Max noticed this, "Bonnie are you ok. You don't look so well, why don't you go and get some rest." Which in turn made her really happy that he cared for her which didn't go unnoticed by the girls as they smirked.

"Well Max that was a really nice thing to say I didn't know you cared for her." Dawn said happily seeing as there is a new development of feelings that might spring soon.

"What are you talking about, I just don't want her to get me sick. I have a very important match coming soon." Max said as Bonnie mood changed as she looked like her world just cracked. Soon Max was getting pounded in the head by Hilda, May, Dawn, Serena. "Ow why are you hitting me." Cried in pain even though Hilda was introduced to them earlier doesn't mean she had a right to hit him or anyone to be exact.

"Well that's for being such an idiot Max." Serena said as she understood how those words hurt Bonnie. "Why were being so rude Max?"

Max was about to say something but Hilda interrupted, "don't you dare say anything or else I'm going to pound some more sense into you." Hilda said that made Max shut his mouth as he didn't want another person to make his life miserable just for something that he didn't wrong. Hilda walked over to Bonnie and gave her a hug, "don't worry he'll come around sooner or later."

"Um...how...do...you know." She shuttered make her blush in embarrassment in turn made the girls smile at her cuteness.

"Well sweetie I know is because I also went through that, I met someone who really made me happy and I know you'll find it too even though it's not now but eventually he'll come around. Even though he is a thick headed idiot." Hilda said

Max for some reason felt as if she was talking about him but dismissed it because he didn't want to go further into hell with them close by. Bonnie returned the hug as she smiled, "thank you." Soon the girls came and gave Bonnie a group hug which in turn made Max and Clemont really confused on what they are talking about. But they learned their lesson if you're around them while they are in a group keep your mouth shut.

"Alright I'm going to go and meet up with them, so I'll be back ok." Ash said as he started to walk away but soon heard from the girls.

"Alright take care." Serena said

"Don't go running off somewhere without letting us know." Hilda said

"Also make sure you come back to us when you're done." May said

"Yeah because you promised you'll treat us to something right?" Dawn asked

Ash just groaned they all just sounded like they were his mother and god it would suck to have that much embarrassment of her telling him to make sure his personal stuff are clean. "Ok I got it, anything else I need to know?" They just shook their head, "alright I'm off." With the girls waving at him soon disappearing.

Once Ash was out of site the girls looked towards Max and Clemont, which made them cower in fear. Which gave them a questionable look, "um what are you guys doing?" May asked

Clemont and Max opened their eyes and nervously moved away, "um I'm going to go and continue on my robot I got a few kinks I gotta fix bye." Clemont said as he vanished in a blink of an eye.

"What was that all about?" Dawn asked as she looked towards Max and smiled which sent shivers down his spine and not in a good way.

Max nervously smiled, "I have to go and train my Pokémon I got to go?" Max said as he slowly walked away from them trying not to anger the beasts that dwell close by.

"Do you need me to help you out with your training, I'm an experienced trainer I can help?" Hilda asked

"No no I'm good I like to train by myself it's easier for me." He said as he dashed away, which made the girls dumbfounded at what just happened.

 **With Ash**

Ash ran through the crowd trying to run into them, Ash was having some trouble spotting them so he turned to his two buddies just chilling on his shoulders. "Hey Pikachu can you use something to help me find them. Or latias you can use your telepathy or psychic powers to help me." Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders but latias looked at Ash and Pikachu sighed. 'Fine but I'm not going to keep doing this unless you offer up something good ok?'

Ash just sighed latias was always like that he needed her help but she was always helpful when she gets what she wants. "Fine latias I'll ask Serena to make you one of your favorite pokepuffs ok?" Latias looked at him with glee as she soon transformed back to herself as she soon turned invisible immediately. As she flew away quickly vanishing from Ash sight. "Alright I guess I'll have to look for a little until Latias finds them." With pikachu giving him a shrug as decided to look around. One of Ash's pokeball opened as small like creature emerged from the ball. Ash eyes widen as he quickly jumped and snatched it quickly and it under his jacket, he turned to see people looking at him weirdly. He just smiled awkwardly as did a fake laugh, "ha ha ha my Pokémon sometimes like to appear out of nowhere." The crowd that were staring at him weirdly then just moved on. Ash slowly lifted his jacket and peaked at his Pokémon. Mew just waived her little paw in the air. "Mew you know I'm saving you for later, I don't want people seeing you just yet."

' _But it's just bored just sitting around in there, I want to explore and see what places are._ ' Ash sighed he should've known that he should show her places to go. Her mother didn't wanted to explore but couldn't and she entrusted him to her daughter to enjoy life that she couldn't.

"Alright mew but please disguise yourself as something so they wouldn't notice, ok?" Mew just nodded as blind light enveloped as a pichu fell from his jacket and hopped onto his other shoulder from the other side of pikachu. "Well I'll take you around places and see stuff but first I want to look for my friend who I haven't seen in a long time and I hope to see them. Is that alright with you mew?" Mew looked at Ash and nodded, soon latias appeared out of nowhere in Ash's mind saying she found where was Ritchie but couldn't find where Cameron went, but she also asked who was pichu that was on her shoulder . "Its mew, she popped out of her pokeball and she wants to explore a little see places." Latias nodded understanding what mew wanted since she knew how much it felt to be cooped up in her pokeball.

' _Alright I understand I'll stay invisible for now but please follow my directions to find Ritchie._ ' Ash nodded as he followed her instruction. Ash was led out of the arena he saw Ritchie standing talking to this one person. Ash looked closely to see it was Cynthia that was talking to him. He became intrigued to see what they were talking about. "what do you guys think?" pikachu just gave him a shrug and told him to go find himself. Mew was really happy to see what it looked outside and wanted to see more but was told to stay with daddy at all times but soon disappeared when she saw something fly in the distance without him noticing. Latias just wanted what Ash promised her in return for finding him. Ash just sighed as he quickly ran towards them, "hey Ritchie and Cynthia." they quickly turned to see Ash waving at them. Ash finally made to where they stand, "how are you two?"

Ritchie and sparky smiled seeing an old friend again. "hey Ash it's been a long time since I last saw you." he said as he went shook Ash's hand like old times.

"yeah it's been a long time since we met what have you been doing, I haven't seen you compete in a league since the indigo league?" Ash asked

"well I was just training my pokemon and bonded more with them but also started exploring new places while competing in their leagues. It was fun but my Cruise found this stone that I had never seen and I've been trying to find out what it was but people say they've never seen this before until I heard about mega evolution that said needed a stone. Which led me here, and I met Prof. Sycamore and learned about it so I decided to bond more with Cruise and learn more about his evolution." Ritchie said

"it was amazing to see you both really close and the battle showed how passionate you two had worked together and trust in each other." Cynthia had said which made Ritchie really happy to hear that.

"yeah it was an amazing battle that you showed out there that made me really pumped to battle you." Ash said happily with pikachu agreeing with him.

"Sorry Ash but I need to take them to the pokemon center and get them healed." Ritchie said which made Ash sigh in sadness to his words.

"Ash you know that he just got done battling with Cameron and lost. He is unable to battle at the moment besides you need to get for your battle which is next and what's after that right?" Cynthia said

Ash and pikachu looked at her dejectedly because what she said were true. "I'm sorry Cynthia, I just really excited seeing him that I forgot. " Cynthia couldn't help but smile so she went up and kissed him on the forehead which made him blush in embarrassment. "what was that for?"

"that was for being cute sweetie. I couldn't help myself." She said sheepishly which made Ash really embarrassed when he knew Ritchie was staring at him. He turned to see Richie's eyes were huge which made him question it.

"what's wrong Ritchie, what happened?"

Ritchie shook his head profusely as he started to rub his eyes to see he was awake. "Ash did you know what she just did?" Ritchie asked as calm as he could

Ash started to smile uncontrollably as he scratched the back of his head. "she kissed me on the cheek."

Ritchie mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. "let me make this as clear as possible. The SINNOH CHAMPION just KISSED you on the CHEEK."

Finally it hit him, "oh you're wondering why?" Ritchie just gave him a nod and just tried to ignore the feeling of wanting to hit him really hard. Ash stood next to her and clasped his hands with her, "I'm going out with this beautiful Sinnoh champion."

"yeah we just started dating not too long ago. Also, remember Ash that you have some important business to do later right sweetie?" Cynthia said which made him sigh in despair the part he's not going to enjoy especially when he has 4 more to add with her.

"I got it, I won't forget I promise." Ash answered

"ok, I have to go and attend the next meeting with the other champions. I'll be cheering you on and I'll see you later." Cynthia said as she started to walk away until Ash stopped her "wait" she heard as she turned around to see Ash close up kissing where she stood. She felt the amount of pleasure she wanted from him as she got a little too into it as she wrapped her arms around him deepening it. Ash was deepening the kiss as he asked her for entrance which she accepted it. As his hands started to roam from her thighs to her hips then to her back. He was about to go little farther until they heard a "cough...ahem...cough" they both let go in embarrassment as their face were really red that you could clearly see it. "sorry" was all she could as she quickly walked away.

"I'm sorry to protrude in your passionate session but if you wanted me to leave, I could've." Ritchie

Ash waved it off, "no it's not like that it's just been a long time since I've ever felt this way before so I get a little too much into it." he said in embarrassment

"no kidding the way I saw it was meant for you two to be alone and not with other people to see." he said with a hint of jealously.

Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder and gave him a little shock, "pika pika,(you know you're stupid right.)."

"no I'm not pikachu. Anyways come on let's catch up, I want to see what you've been doing during your travels" Ash said until he felt a shock run through his head. He stopped walking as a jolt struck his head again as he held his head screaming in agony. "AHHHHHH!" he kept screaming as he dropped to his knees clutching his head. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Ritchie grabbed onto Ash checking if he was okay, "Ash, hey are alright man? What's happening?" he asked but Ash intense screaming didn't make it any easier as Ash pushed him away which made Ritchie really worried.

"I...feel like someone's trying to get into my head." Ash said as his eyes turned blue then back to its original for short periods of time. Pikachu was trying to find a way to calm him by trying to jump on him but Ash kept rejecting him by pushing pikachu away with his aura. As soon as the blue energy grew and was released from Ash, Pikachu and Ritchie were sent flying from where they stood.

"PIKACHU!"(ASH STOP) as he backed flipped regaining his balance as he landed on the ground, but Ritchie wasn't so lucky as he fell straight to the ground hitting a tree.

"Ash get it together man, I don't know what's going on." Ritchie said as he flinched by the sheer force from the power Ash was unleashing. He gritted his teeth he couldn't do anything for him and he didn't want sparky to hurt him. As he saw Ash eyes growing bright blue as a blue silhouette started to appear around his hands.

Ash soon started to stare at Ritchie and pikachu as he smiled real madly as they could notice that Ash's eyes weren't blue anymore but black. Pikachu and Sparky soon stood in front of Ritchie as the spots on their cheek started to spark. " **Why are you guys looking so serious it's just little old me.** " he said as his voice started to change. Ash soon stood up as the pressure around him grew stronger as he slowly headed for Ritchie.

"pikachu pi."(Ash this isn't you) pikachu said as he hoped his voice tried to reach him but to no prevail. Ash soon vanished as he suddenly appeared in front of them which shocked them to see his speed as he pushed them away as held up his hands forming a black aura from his palm and just released it sending a small shield like black aura pushing them all away. Sparky try to intimidate Ash as he sent a small thunderbolt that would shock him, but Ash just smacked it with his hands as the thunderbolt was redirected to the side of Ash hitting the ground. Which shocked everybody to see any person just smack something away that easily or at all.

" **now what should I do to you guys, so many options.** " he said menacingly as his palms started to glow blue. As he threw a punch straight towards Ritchie but Ritchie barely dodged it to see that a small pressurized force that was released from his palm hit the tree behind him which just snapped like a twig. Ritchie became shocked that the punch could kill him, he turned towards Ash and became more cautious of him. Ash just disappeared which made Ritchie really scared as he tried to spot Ash but Ash soon appeared in front of Ritchie throwing a punch towards him. Ritchie closed his eyes not wanting to see it. Ritchie looked confused because it never came but was glad as he opened his eyes to see Ash fist close to his face. Ritchie turned to see latias appear as her eyes were glowing and mew appearing as well with her eyes glowing. "latias is that you stopping him."

' _It's not only me that's here using our powers._ ' Latias said as she said that mew appeared in her form as her eyes to are glowing. ( _Daddy snap out of it we need you to come back_ ) mew tried desperately to return his father to the original state. But Ash kept struggling to resist them from his containment.

"you really think you can keep me contain because I know you can't keep this for long." Ash said as knew they were getting tired holding him and once he was free he would show them no mercy.

"but you know that it would be hard if I joined the phrase here." a mysterious being appeared above them as he slowly descended to Ash. Which made Ash growl in anger to seeing his face. "I'm sorry Ash that I did this to you. I didn't know you had something deep inside you that had awaken."

Ritchie, pikachu, sparky, and latias became shocked as they saw in front of them was mewtwo. He also knew what had happened to him which made them more curious to what has happened. Mewtwo soon held his hand out and touched his head as his eyes flashed, soon Ash blue eyes started to fade. They became even more surprised to see that Ash started to calm down. Latias and mew let go of Ash as he dropped to his knees standing straight looking towards the sky breathing heavily.

(I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just trying to reach you but all of a sudden something was blocking my connection. Now I know why.) Mewtwo spoke

"it's fine mewtwo it's just really hard to contain him." Ash said as he slowly looked towards Ritchie and the others. "please can you leave me and mewtwo alone for a little bit? I have some few things I need to speak with him in private." Ritchie wanted to know what was happening but decided to listen as he and sparky left. Pikachu still stood where he was as he was still worried about his trainer. Ash smiled, "it's ok buddy I'm fine now, I don't need you to worry about me." pikachu nodded sadly as he started to follow Ritchie but turned around to look at his trainer again before he left. Mew rubbed her face against Ash which made him smile. "latias I know you're really about me but I'm going to be fine. Just please take mew and watch over pikachu and the others until I get back, ok?" latias just nodded as she told mew to follow her which made mew sad to see her leave Ash after what happened but obliged as they left disappearing.

(Ash you already know that the beast thing inside you is trying to take control over you right?)

"yeah I know I spent my whole life after that incident to try and suppress that but I guess what happened with my brother caused me to let it go."Ash sighed as he tried to regain himself.

(I wished I had arrived earlier to help you with him, but I wasn't fast enough to arrive. Even in my mega form I couldn't make it.)

"It's fine, even if you were here my anger and hatred for him can never go away that easily." Ash reassured him as he finally got up able to control his mind and thought now.

(I'm sorry to hear that, me and you have something common.)

"what's that?"

(We had someone who we thought we could trust but ended up being forced to bear a pain.)

Ash stared at mewtwo understanding, "sadly yes we do and hopefully nothing more to bare later on." Ash said as he slowly got up feeling less drained than before but could still feel the pain strike his head as he winced as he started to stagger feeling light headed.

Mewtwo floated as he went towards Ash helping him gain balance, (easy there you just fought your inner demon, don't try to rush anything.)

"I know it's just been a long time since he gained control, I guess Red really is making me lose myself." Ash said as finally able to regain balance, "anyways what can I help you with mewtwo?"

(Well I'm here to ask if I can aid you on your journey? I spent years away from humanity and exploring this world. I feel like if I'm with you I think I can be more peaceful with people. Also aid you through your battles, you're the only human I can really trust.)

Ash eyes were wide as he stared at mewtwo. "Are you serious?" mewtwo nodded but Ash couldn't contemplate on the process that just happened. Mewtwo became impatient as Ash was still awestruck on what he heard. Mewtwo eyes glowed as a pokeball came from Ash's pocket as it floated towards himself and touched him as the capsule open and a red beam sucked mewtwo into the ball. The pokeball didn't even move, there was just a ping sound as it was captured. But the ball shrunk since Ash already had a full team. Ash grabbed mewtwo pokeball and looked at it. "thank you for letting me be your trainer. I hope our travels together will make you see how we aren't all bad." as he put the pokeball away as he headed towards the pokemon center to prepare for his match which will be a shocking surprise.


End file.
